What Goes Around
by HarleyD
Summary: Everything happens exactly as it's meant to, even when it's hard to see, even when everything seems out of control. For Draco things are not looking up. Harry/Draco pairing, m/m, abuse, graphic sex. *Please read author's note in first chapter! - Complete!
1. What Goes Around

**Title: What Goes Around**

**Rating: Very Adult**

**Pairings: Harry / Draco (of course)**

**Warnings: Oh boy. M/M, abuse, forced, noncon, slavery, D/s, anal, oral, dark harry (kind of) , bad language, some oocness, some AU, currently complete, and requires an open mind because it sure as heck isn't gonna be complaint… see author note* If you find errors / name spellings, etc please let me know and I'll be happy to correct them. : )**

**I'll clarify a bit, I'm always over cautious with warnings because I don't want anyone offended. The forced/rape part is not Harry and Draco (the graphic sex parts are Harry and Draco) , the abuse part _is_ Harry and Draco (and some abuse at the hands of others). Stick with me though, you'll see. : )**

**Also blatant disregard for cannon character heights. My Draco is ALWAYS short.**

Author's Note: Okay… so here is the deal with this story. It is on and off compliant with the books/movies for a very good reason… I've written this story over 10 years. It will not be compliant with the way the books end and I'll be taking my liberties with the characters. Lastly, Harry seems very OOC towards the beginning but there is a reason, ya just gotta trust me. Happy reading!

**Summary: Everything happens exactly as it's meant to, even when it's hard to see, even when everything seems out of control. For Draco things are not looking up.**

* * *

><p><em>The decision was made in a simple room with white walls, but there was no time to dwell on it. There were plans to be made, situations to be created and circumstances to be arranged.<em>

"Father?" There was a long pause as Draco set down his bag and looked around the front room of the mansion. He wasn't happy, his father had obviously forgotten that he was coming home and had not picked him up at the train station. He had to take the filthy knight bus home and his father _would_ buy him something expense to make up for it.

He stamped his foot, his voice rising, "Father!" Still nothing. An uneasy feeling was starting to rise in him, a house elf at least should have greeted him at the door. He left his bag where he dropped it and moved further into the house, looking for any sign of his father or mother.

"Mother? Father didn't pick me up!" He stopped moving, realizing there was no sound anywhere else in the mansion. He cleared his throat, "Uh, house elves?" When none appeared he realized that something was very wrong.

He broke into a sprint heading for his father's bedroom, somewhere that he was rarely allowed to go, but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't matter anymore. He reached the room and flung open the door, his jaw dropping.

The closet door swung open revealing that though some clothes remained many had been taken. There was no jewelry on the dresser, everything worth anything in the room was gone. He raced from it to the adjoining room, his mother's. It was in the same state as the previous – most of the clothes gone as well as everything that would be worth anything.

He moved to the hallway and sat down hard, not caring when his head thunked against the wall. They were gone. He didn't know why they had fled, though he had a good idea. They must have been found out by the Ministry and fled rather than be caught. Something as simple as taking along their only son wouldn't have crossed their minds in their panic to save their own skin.

He started when he suddenly heard a crashing sound from down the stairs and his eyes widened. It couldn't be the Aurors, they should have already been through the house, even if they hadn't... what were the chances that they would arrive as soon as he got home?

He didn't bother to hide, or even to stand up. He just sat on the floor and waited for them to find him, he really didn't have a reason to run. He may have been considered by and large a junior death eater but he had never actually used dark magic. He was surprised when, after he was spotted, he was suddenly surrounded by at least three Aurors all pointing their wands at him.

He raised an eyebrow at them before pushing to his feet, moving slowly as one of the Aurors twitched a little. He would hate to get hexed because someone was a little jumpy. One moved forward, obviously in charge and quickly started speaking, "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for the use of dark magic, for use of 3 separate unforgivables and for the possession of materials used in dark arts."

"Wh-what?" That was an official arrest, but he had never used an unforgivable before. He put up his hands, not sure of what he was gonna do but rushed to speak as the twitchy Auror moved his arm up quickly.

"Freeze! Don't move Malfoy, we will not hesitate to use magic to bind you. Hand over your wand."

He looked at the leader again, and with a snort of laughter realized that it was one of the Weasleys though he couldn't recall exactly which one. He looked him up and down before answering, "I don't have it, it's in my bag."

Weasley nodded towards the stairs, "Go make sure." Two of them left, heading to check his bag and Weasley faced him. "Put out your hands."

He incredulously watched the muggle handcuffs go around his wrists and looked up with a grimace on his face, "Why couldn't you just bind me?"

The remaining Auror sneered at him, "I like these better, are they too much for your delicate little wrists?"

"Lorenz. Knock it off."

They returned with his wand and he watched impassively as they held it, preparing to check it for the use of he unforgivables they had accused him of. He grinned, "I haven't done anything Weasel, just wait till my father hears about this _violation._" The words came without thinking and he was surprised by the sudden laughter around him.

"Where do you think we found out about your activities Draco? Before your father cowardly disappeared into hiding he sent a letter placing all the dark magic in this house on you."

"What?... but..."

He didn't have time to respond to that as they held up his wand glowing red, showing that unforgivables had been committed using it. He didn't understand, he always had his wand with him and the only other person that he would allow to use it was... his father.

He barely paid attention as they led him out of the mansion and apparated to what appeared to be a detention center.


	2. Chapter 2

****See warnings, summary, ratings and rambling on chapter 1.**

He stayed in a cell, even through the holiday. It was a bit of a shock that no one came to visit him or talk to him. He almost cried when he realized he definitely wouldn't be getting any presents.

They refused to gather his own clothes from his house, instead supplying him only with clothing that was kept at the ministry for situations like his. He hated them, especially the muggle clothing that he was forced to wear. He was pretty sure that they purposely found clothes that didn't quite fit him. Tonks told him it was because he was too small, they weren't used to such small captives. He rather hated her too.

He hadn't been told what his sentence would be, they didn't tell him much of anything. He knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to believe that it was really all him and not his father, but he also knew the kind of jealousy that his name caused in others. He sneered at the door, they were jealous enough of his money and name to take what they could get to dent either.

He knew it was the day that Hogwarts was to begin when they came into his cell and told him that he was leaving. He had tried to broach the subject of Hogwarts once before and silence had been his only answer. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it would be too much of a coincidence if they decided to move him on this day if he wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

They made the trip in mostly silence, even after he realized that they were definitely on their way to his school. He had a lot of questions about gathering his school supplies and clothes. At least since it had only been holiday and not summer he didn't need new books or anything of the like, he was rather sure he wouldn't have got them.

He was escorted into the building and headed in a direction that while he wasn't exactly sure, he thought was towards Dumbledore's office. He hoped that Snape would be present there; he should as his head of house. That thought cheered him up a bit; at least there would be someone there that could help him plead his case.

There was no one in the room when he got there and he took a seat without being asked to, looking around warily. When Dumbledore arrived he nodded at the Aurors and without even final glances at him they both turned and left. He focused all his attention on the headmaster.

"Now young Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you understand the seriousness of the situation."

He frowned, "Yea, my dad disappeared and left the blame for everything in my lap."

"Yes. We couldn't let it slide, though it is rather obvious that you are not the wizard behind the dark magic that has been done in Malfoy Mansion."

He sat up straight, hope flaring; maybe he was off the hook after all. But why would they have kept him at the ministry? "Does that mean I'm free to go?"

Dumbledore had always looked like he was laughing at something no one else got, one of the reasons that Draco had always hated him, but now he only looked serious. "No. The evidence cannot be ignored. You will be allowed to attend Hogwarts but there will be... restrictions."

The way it was said he instantly knew that it was going to be something that he didn't like. "Restrictions, sir?"

"Yes. You will not be allowed to use any magic. You will continue to go to class and learn but you will not be able to partake in _any_ magic. Your wand will remain confiscated and you are forbidden to create or use potions. Furthermore, you are not to fight, neither verbally nor physically with your fellow students. There will be no warnings or second chances, if you are found doing magic, using potions or fighting you will be sent to Azkaban."

He couldn't think of anything to do but stare at Dumbledore in shock. He had to be so careful how he played everything here. Maybe it wouldn't that bad for some but he had made a lot of enemies and especially within the walls of Hogwarts where all the students could use magic he would be left defenseless. He frowned at that - the only person in the entire school that couldn't cast magic, well besides Filch, not that it made him feel any better. Out of nowhere he fleetingly wondered if this was how muggles felt but quickly shoved the thought away with disgust. As long as he could still act like top dog things would be okay. He just couldn't slip up, Slytherins despised weakness and it wouldn't take much for his "friends" to turn on him. A thought occurred to him, "Uh, Sir. May I see Professor Snape?"

"That will not be possible. Professor Snape had business that could not be delayed and has temporarily resigned his position as potion master as well as the Slytherin Head of House."

"He's gone?"

"That is what I said Mr. Malfoy. Now, your books have been retrieved and you will find them on your bed in your dorm room."

He was still reeling from finding that Snape was gone and he only caught the end of the statement, but it was enough to remind him about the other major annoyance in his life. "What about my clothes sir?"

"You will continue to wear clothing the ministry has provided you with, that too is found on your dorm room bed. All property from the Malfoy fortunes has been confiscated, a special exception was made for your books."

Dumbledore stood up suddenly, cutting Draco off before he could voice any questions, "I'm sure that you are aware of the very thin ice you are on here Mr. Malfoy. Now, I need you to wait here in my office while a few last minute issues are settled."

"Yes sir." Dumbledore left and he sat there quietly.

He jerked forward what felt like only a few moments later, a weird feeling in his body. He couldn't quiet place it, but it almost felt like some sort of spell. He wasn't sure what had happened, he had been sitting there and then his eyes had flown open even though he couldn't remember closing them. He looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him.

"Uh... sir, what just happened?"

Dumbledore gave him an almost tentative smile as he set his wand down on the desk, "You're...confused. You don't remember?"

He rubbed his head, not liking this feeling, "No."

Dumbledore's smile relaxed, "Well then. You dozed off while I was out. It took much longer than I thought I'm afraid. You've missed the sorting and the feast."

"I was... asleep for that long?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Why don't you head down to the kitchen and get some food and then straight to your dorm and remember everything I've said. Understand?"

He stood up awkwardly, something just felt off, but he nodded. He realized the position he was in, he didn't have any ground to stand on. "Yes sir."

He quickly headed out of the office, only pausing a moment when he thought he felt his arm brush against something. There was nothing there though so he shook off his paranoia and headed towards where he was almost sure the kitchen was, still a little unsure of exactly what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry headed quickly towards the kitchen after leaving Dumbledore's office. He had been called down after the sorting feast. The conversation had left him on edge and he wanted to get back to his dorm as soon as he could but he had one errand first. He didn't know why someone else couldn't talk to the house elves, but if Dumbledore wanted him to, there had to be a reason.

He walked into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty. Instead he found his favorite Slytherin standing in the middle of the room with a deer in the headlights look. He smirked and moved forward circling him slowly. "Malfoy."

"P-Potter." His grin grew as the Slytherin stuttered.

"So, Draco," using his name was worth it to see him flinch, "what would you be doing down here?" Harry of course knew why the other was there and why he hadn't been at dinner but he didn't let him in on that.

"I'm looking for s-something to eat."

"Not surprising, too privileged to eat with the rest of us?"

His back straightened but he didn't say anything in return. Harry felt a surge of cruelty that he rarely experienced and stopped in front of the smaller male, looking him up and down. Even with his chin raised haughtily he was still a head shorter than Harry.

"What, no witty comeback?"

"Potter, why don't you just back off before I-"

All at once Harry couldn't keep back everything he had been told, "Before you what? You've become so powerless Malfoy. You can't use your magic with your wand gone and you aren't allowed to touch your precious potion ingredients." He slowly started to circle him again, the silver colored eyes following him warily, "You don't have your father's name to trade on anymore, you don't have your money to hide behind, you don't even have Snape to back you up." He reached out to touch the shirt Draco was wearing, it was obviously not his own as it seemed older and with a smirk he realized it must be a hand-me-down from someone. "Hand-me-downs Malfoy?"

Draco moved for the first time, jerking away from Harry, but with a glare he stood still again, uneasily crossing his arms over his chest. "That's all they gave me. Is that all Potter-"

"No. It's not." He abruptly moved into Draco's personal space. "You can't even defend yourself with muggle means," he paused, "Though I think it's fairly obvious that you couldn't do that anyways."

"Says who?"

He reached out boldly to grasp Draco's chin, "I say. Look at you, you aren't built for fighting, you're... delicate. Like a girl."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "How do you know all that anyways, Potter?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "I just do." He let him go and Draco looked around, half hoping that someone would come save him from the golden boy and half fearing that someone would see him getting pushed around.

"You can't use magic, you can't use your name or money and you can't fight physically Draco. Do you know where that leaves you?" He paused, his voice dropping an octave lower, "Do you know what that makes you?"

He seemed to be waiting for an answer as he patiently watched Malfoy take in everything, eyes downcast. He knew what Potter was looking for and he finally spoke up in a whisper, "Helpless. It makes me helpless, are you happy now?"

"Exactly, so what stops me from doing whatever I want to you Malfoy? Getting back at you for the last 6 years?"

Ha, he had an answer to that one. He looked up, an edge of triumph in his eyes, "That's easy I will tell-"

He broke in, "Tell who? Dumbledore? You gonna run and tell him that the big bad Harry Potter was giving you a hard time? Do you really think that he will help you, that he will believe you and I know you aren't going to run to your fellow Slytherins to cry about me pushing you around. Would be seen as so weak."

He looked at Harry, real fear seeping into his eyes as he realized that he was completely at the other's mercy. Even if Harry did something nobody would believe him over the golden boy and more than likely it would end up with him being sent to Azkaban. There was nothing he could do.

Somewhere behind Harry there was a small sound and the light in the room may have been brighter for a second. Harry tilted his head slightly almost as if he was considering something but Draco was oblivious to it, too focused on the current threat to worry about anything else.

Harry knew the exact moment that Draco gave complete control over to him, the body slumping against his a little more and suddenly it seemed like he was holding the small wrists a little too tightly without Draco trying to struggle against his grip.

He grinned and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "That's a good boy Draco, you just do as your told, leave the other stuff to those who still have some power."

As predicted the statement sent Draco into a fit as he once again tried to struggle out of the grip. Harry laughed, "Be careful out in these halls Draco, could be dangerous." He tightened his grip and pressed the delicate bones a little harder against the wall and for a moment Malfoy stilled, a soft 'oh' of pain slipping through his lips and he looked up at Harry trying to summon a scowl.

"But don't worry princess, when things get bad, and they will get bad," for a moment something like regret passed through his eyes, "I'll be there for a price. I've been known to protect the helpless."

Harry abruptly let him go and left, leaving Draco still sputtering over being called princess. It was only after his temper settled that he realized that Harry had sounded like he was warning him about something and he got the distinct feeling that he had missed something.

He growled to himself, completing forgetting about his food, and after a few minutes of composing himself stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling about curses and revenge.

It was only after he left that the Hufflepuff boy came out from behind the counter in the corner. One hand covered his mouth trying to stifle his shock as much as his giggles and the other hand grasped a camera. This was too good.


	4. Chapter 4

Not until Draco reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room did he realize that he didn't know the password. Angrily he kicked the wall, not needing this on top of everything else. It was a few more minutes of fuming before someone came along and he could get in. He wrinkled his nose as the 2nd year stumbled over the password, "Azkaban."

He felt a little self-conscious, not happy that he would have to be reminded of Azkaban every time he wanted to enter the dorms. Pansy was on him as soon as he entered the room, fussing over him. "Where have you been? You weren't at the feast all your money is gone?"

He abruptly stood straighter, denying that it hurt that she didn't even seem to care about anything past his money, "Yes and we all know that money is the only thing that pushes your buttons Parkinson. I should say I'm almost glad it happened if it will keep your pudgy hands off me."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and he almost expected her to slap him but at the last minute tears welled up in her eyes and she stormed off towards the girls' dorm. Millicent Bullstrode glared at him before heading after her.

He sneered at her retreating form and turned to face the boys in the room. His cutting remarks to Pansy had dissuaded most from starting with him, thought a few gave him dirty looks.

He scowled at the room in general before heading up to his dorm, he wanted to see what clothes he had been left with. He found them on his bed, there were less than there had been before and they looked awful. He picked up a shirt between his fingers and his thumb, horrified that it would have to touch his skin. It would have been easy to get his clothes from the mansion, yet they hadn't.

They accused him of being petty but he knew the dislike of the Malfoys had probably made those at the ministry purposely make his life more difficult. A Malfoy in hand-me-downs, he was sure they were having a good laugh.

"You're gonna need robes."

He had heard the footsteps so he wasn't startled when Blaise spoke up. He looked down at the clothes again, it was true that they hadn't given him any school robes. He silently turned to face him, looking for any signs of hostility in the statement. When he was satisfied there wasn't any he nodded, "Yes, I suppose so."

Blaise watched him and snagged one of his own robes and tossed it on Draco's bed. "No ones gotta know. It will save you some grief."

Despite how much it helped him out he couldn't help but sneer, "Your old robes, however could I live without them?"

Blaise paused a moment as if deciding what to do but finally winked at Draco and grabbed his towel as he headed towards the shower. Draco let out a small breath, glad that Blaise hadn't risen to the taunt that had automatically come out. He really did need the robe. He sat on his bed, he was going to need a lot of things and for the first time in his life he realized no one was just going to give them to him.

It wasn't late yet but he found himself feeling drained so he quickly put away the scant clothes and changed into something to sleep in, quickly crawling under the covers. He turned on his side and closed his eyes but he couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing, some detail about the tussle with Potter that was escaping him.

He went over it in his head, glossing slightly over the worse parts but nothing stuck out that he should be worried about. He was still thinking about it when sleep finally pulled him under.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco wasn't feeling any better off the next morning. He had overslept, not sure why nobody woke him up. He pulled on the horrid muggle clothes, only slightly more shameful than wearing Blaise's old robes. With that he moved quickly towards the Great Hall so he wouldn't miss breakfast. At least he was sure things couldn't get any worse, even as he was trying to believe that he pushed open the large doors and quickly realized how wrong he was.

He should have seen it coming - he still couldn't understand how he hadn't been prepared for it. When he walked into the great hall the first thing he realized was that almost everyone was laughing with the exception of the Slytherin table. That wasn't good news, nor were the angry eyes they turned to him when he walked in.

His mask of indifference almost gave out and he couldn't help it as his step faltered. What could he have possibly done in one night? He approached the table slowly, aware that his instincts were telling him to go in the opposite direction. This was his house though - where else would he even go? He got to within a few feet of the table when Zeke, a new student from Durmstrang in their year that Draco had taken an instant dislike to, stood up with something in his hand and shoved it at Draco.

Instinctually he took it and when he looked at it he could almost swear that time stopped for a moment. It wasn't even a wizard's picture - it didn't move... it didn't have too. Glossy letters proclaimed, "Slytherin's Fearless Leader" and there was a picture from the night before of Potter pinning him against the wall.

Harry looked like a Slytherin in the picture - all fury and strength and that wicked smirk on his face. Draco... did not. He winced looking at the picture, not really believing that's how he had looked last night. He knew the exact moment the picture had been taken - it was after Potter had made his point about no one believing him. Every line of his body screamed of submission - after all Slytherins are bred to recognize that as much as they were dominance. From the curve of his body to his wide frightened eyes there was no doubt what was going on in the picture.

It didn't help that Potter was so much bigger than himself, his tanned skin and dark hair making Draco's blonde hair and paleness stick out, making him look much more feminine than he really did. He nearly growled, "I'll kill Potter."

Zeke, if possible, looked more disgusted, "It wasn't Potter that did it. It was a Hufflepuff. Even *they* are taking shots at us."

He knew why they were so upset - if it had been someone other than himself he probably would have already been threatening them for damaging the name of Slytherin. To think, the unofficial leader of the house so blatantly submitting to a Gryffindor.

He almost stumbled as he moved forward, his voice a pitch higher than usual, though he stopped himself before he started what he was gonna say with a plea. Malfoys didn't beg, ever. He straightened his shoulders and moved to the table and hissed, "There was nothing I could do."

Zeke stepped into his personal space but he held his ground, glaring up at the taller boy. Silently he cursed in his head, since when was everyone taller than him? "Don't you know how this makes us look?"

He stood as tall as he could and put every inch the haughty aristocrat he no longer was into the words, "It's not like I just stood against the wall and offered myself. There was a fight... there was nothing I could do!"

He sneered, "Because you're weak."

He gaped at him for a moment, "You - you take that back!"

The look he gave him made him feel vaguely uncomfortable and he flinched when the other leaned forward and snarled, "Make me."

After a hesitation he turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Do - do something!" They looked at him as if they didn't know him and he realized he had lost his place as the alpha male here. He whirled back to Zeke, "This wasn't my fault." From the sneer he got he was sure that he could hear the slightest panic in his voice.

"Well until you find a way to fix it, to repair the damage, you're not welcome here. Find somewhere else to sit."

Without waiting for a response Zeke turned back around and sat down, although he knew he was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Goyle and moved to him, they had been friends. "Goyle-"

That was as much as he got out before Goyle stood up and shoved him hard enough to send him sprawling, landing ungracefully on the floor. Goyle looked down at him and his voice was cold, "What don't you get? You're not welcome here."

He looked around the Great Hall, pretty much everyone was watching - even the teachers. He didn't know why one of them didn't stop it, Snape would have. As soon as he had landed on his ass there was cheering from most of the people - including the Slytherins this time. He desperately looked around but couldn't find one friendly face in the whole room.

He tried to get to his feet but his gracefulness had fled him and he slipped trying to get up hitting the floor again, bringing a fresh wave of laughter. He could feel the persistent stinging at his eyes and was pretty sure no matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to be able to stop the tears this time. Malfoys don't cry and here he was gonna break down in front of the entire school. He couldn't bring himself to get up and he couldn't stop the tears - already his vision was beginning to blur.

Suddenly the picture was yanked out of his hands, the mysterious hands crumbling it up and tossing it on the floor before grabbing him under the arms and pulling him to his feet. He was too close to breaking down to even begin to imagine whom it might be and at the moment he really didn't care. The person brushed him off and grabbed his elbow, pulling him towards the exit. As bad as the situation was it would have been worse for them all to see him cry. As soon as the door shut behind him he turned, already uttering a heart felt thanks to the person that had helped him. Too late he realized exactly who the person was. Harry Potter. But... Harry Potter hated him - it was his fault that this had happened.

He continued to let himself be dragged until they reached the bathroom and Harry pushed him inside. Harry was watching him and he was enraged to see a smile curling at the other's lips, "And what in the bloody hell is so funny!" The sudden yelling was too much for his fragile hold on his emotions and to his horror he couldn't stop the sobs that began to slip from his mouth. He couldn't wait to hear what Potter had to say about this and waited for the laughter. He was surprised, however, when arms came around him and eased him to the floor.

He tried not to think about how perfectly he fit on Potter's lap, like he was made to be there, or how right it felt when he pressed his face into the other's shirt, letting himself cry. He knew there was something wrong with all that, that he shouldn't be soft towards Potter, he should hate him. Partially his dad speaking, partially his own rage at how time after time Harry Potter had managed to best him, but he couldn't bring himself to care because the other boy had showed up like a knight in bloody shining armor. That made him think for a second, Potter had come to his rescue just like he had said he would... had said he would.

He pulled away with a gasp; not believing that the golden boy could pull something like that. It was too low for him, it had to be. "You - you set this up!"

Harry looked a little offended, "Oh no. I'm too much of a Gryffindor to set this up," he leaned forward though and his voice lowered to a hiss, "but I'm too much of a Slytherin not to use it to my advantage."

The arms tightened around him when he tried to scramble out of them, unsure what game Potter was playing at and feeling uncomfortable that he wasn't the one controlling them.

"Tsk, tsk. Come now, a few moments ago you were sobbing into my shirt and now I can't even have my arms around you?" There was a softness in the words that took away the bitter edge and he stilled, honestly baffled as to what Potter was trying to achieve.

He smiled charmingly at him and reached up, making Draco want to kick himself as he flinched at the raised hand, and wiped at the smaller boy's face, erasing the remains of the tears. "There now, feel much better, don't ya?"

After a moment he nodded slowly, eyeing Potter like he was going to attack at any moment. "I bet you enjoyed watching that."

"Of course I did Draco, we aren't friends." The blunt answer startled him, he had been expecting some warm, quasi-cheesy comment from him and he waited for him to continue, but Harry just continued to watch him with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Then why did you... and you let me..."

He grinned and inside prepared himself for the struggling mass of angry Malfoy he was about to have in his lap. He leaned close and whispered, "I told you princess, I protect the helpless."

There was a moment of complete shock in which Draco sat there with his mouth hanging open for all your pureblood pride you take to submission so well." Almost subconsciously he slid his hands down a little further to press Draco's forearms against the ground, avoiding the sensitive wrists in an effort not hurt him further.

Draco didn't struggle; he was quickly learning that when the larger boy wanted him kept down, physically he was staying down. He took a deep breath. "Potter, get off me."

He toyed with making the blonde beg him but it was still early in the game. He pressed against already bruised wrists once more, though Malfoy didn't yell out this time, only a wince letting him know how bad it hurt. Good, he didn't want him to give up that easy.

Glad to see a little of the Malfoy pride he nodded, "Alright." He said the word casually, making it sound like there was no reason in the world he wouldn't have gotten up off of him.

Harry got to his feet and put his hand out to help him up. Draco was staring at him like he was insane but he took the hand, barely keeping in his startled yelp at the speed he was yanked to his feet. He stumbled and Potter reached out to steady him, his smile completely friendly.

He looked him up and down before nodding, "You look better. Come on." He headed out and after a moment Draco followed. He walked out in the hall in time to see Harry taking a tray from the mudblood, "Thanks Mione."

He watched cautiously as Harry walked back to him. He looked down at the food, and was surprised to see that she had picked out what he liked the most. He mumbled, "But how, hell, they had already exploded in his face. What was he gonna do about the Slytherins? He shouldn't be surprised, a big part of being a Slytherin involved having limited, if any, loyalty. Maybe he had been a little cruel to them but he had thought he had at least some true friends. Friends that would stand up for him. That would stick by him.

But they hadn't, at the first sign of weakness they had shoved him out, just as they were taught to do. He had to try though, he would plead his case to Blaise. He frowned suddenly, no, that was wrong. Malfoys didn't plead, didn't beg... didn't get thrown against walls and bossed by Harry Potter.

"Bloody Hell." He pushed himself to his feet, leaving his tray on the floor carelessly, a house elf or something would pick it up. He was a Malfoy damnit! He would not, could not, let them treat him like that. He headed for the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco reached the dungeons well before the others and headed towards the dorms. He sat on his bed, he didn't want to deal with them all at once. He was hoping he could catch Blaise alone, he would have the most luck with him. Probably about 15 minutes later he heard people entering and dropped his masks in place, waiting cool and collected. He would have to play this right, get back in their good graces without sacrificing his dignity. He could do that... he was sure he could.

The first person to walk through the door wasn't Blaise. It was, not surprisingly with his recent luck, Zeke. He didn't flinch or move, staring coolly at the other boy.

Zeke raised his eyebrow at him, and it galled him to see his trademark smirk on someone else. "Well, well well, what do we have here?"

The other Slytherins stood behind him, eager to see what was gonna happen. Draco resisted sneering at them, if he ever needed proof that Slytherin's lacked loyalty, there it was. Well, it would probably be better to deal with their new _leader_ anyways. "I need to talk to you." His eyebrow raised in invitation and Draco gritted his teeth before glancing towards the others, "Alone."

With a wave of his hand they left, protesting under their breath. Zeke thoughtfully closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for Draco to talk. He coughed a little, not sure how to start and Zeke made an impatient sound, "Anytime now. We _do _have class you know."

"I know!" He regretted snapping at him when Zeke's face hardened, the humor that was in it quickly gone. "Listen, that thing with Potter, it wasn't my fault..."

"Do you mean the picture of you with him or being dragged out of the Great Hall by him?"

"Er-" He had forgotten about that. Lamely he answered, "Uh, both."

"Well your money and power may be gone but you still have that aristocratic 'blame someone else' attitude. Maybe there is still hope."

He honestly hadn't expected the backhand, pureblood wizards rarely used physical force. It wasn't so much the force, but the surprise that made him stumble. He lifted his hand to his cheek, staring in shock at Zeke. "And you're just gonna take it, aren't you little Slytherin?"

He thought about it and found himself pushing down his anger, ignoring his indignant rage that the other had dared to touch him as he realized that yes, he was gonna take it. He spoke softly, "Do I get to-" He waved his hand vaguely, at a loss for words.

Zeke sneered, "Sure, you can tag along but get used to the fact that you don't give orders anymore."

He nodded, that hadn't been that bad, once he was back in good with the Slytherins he could work his way to leader. As a Malfoy he was the boss and gave orders but as Lucius's son he was taught obedience. And that was nothing compared to what he would have been expected to endure if he had become a death eater. So he followed Zeke out and firmly pressed down the twinge of anger. He reassured himself it was only temporary and that it was only a means to an end to show Potter that he wasn't _helpless_. Somehow his ego wasn't soothed.

He settled into a seat in potions, with a huff. He knew his cheeks were slightly pink though he kept his face indifferent. He had gone to sit in his normal seat when he had been yanked out of it by Zeke, who pointed to the table closer to the Gryffindors. He glared a moment but moved without any verbal arguing. That earned him a few snickers from not only the Slytherins, but the Gryffindors that had seen what happened.

He jumped as somebody slid into the chair next to him and stared blankly at Blaise who returned the look with a small smile. A quick glance told him there were other seats available, the other had chosen to sit next to him then.

He shifted towards him, glancing quickly at Zeke to see if he was watching before speaking up, "Hey Blaise... I didn't expect you to sit with me."

"I always sit with you."

He looked up to meet the dark eyes, and lowered his voice more, not wanting anyone to overhear. "You usually sit with me at breakfast too."

He wanted an apology, not that he would admit it, and maybe some sympathy. He could clearly remember Blaise laughing along with the others.

"You know how things are Dray."

And he did. He really did. If it had happened to Blaise he would have done the same thing, sit and laugh. But this was different because it happened to _him_. "You didn't have to join in you prat!" He all but hissed the words and suddenly Blaise's face darkened.

He grabbed his stuff, "Fine, and you can sit by yourself here too!" He stood up determinedly, intent on sitting at another table.

Draco's hand snatched out, grabbing Blaise's hand, blushing a bit when the angry eyes turned back to him, "No." It came out as an order and Blaise waited. "I mean, don't... just sit with me?"

He didn't say please or apologize but Blaise sat down anyways. He knew him well enough to know how hard it had been to simply ask him to stay.

Draco glanced at Potter and his little trio, intending to glare at them but was thrown by the surprise on Harry's face. Harry tapped Mione's shoulder and pointed at him. He turned to Blaise before she could look, not sure what was wrong.

He met Blaise's eyes and the other boy's grin faded, "Damnit Draco, you're bleeding."

His hand went to his face, now that Blaise pointed it out he could taste blood. He put his fingers to his mouth and came away with blood on them. "My lip..."

"Didn't you notice this earlier?"

He shook his head, he really hadn't. He glared daggers at Zeke but quickly averted his gaze when Zeke looked up. "Is it bad?"

"No, just-" Blaise reached up and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve.

It hurt a little but he gave Blaise a sheepish grin, "Thanks."  
>"What happened?"<p>

He hesitated, he knew it was from when Zeke had hit him, but he didn't want to say that. It had nothing to do with the warning look that Zeke was giving him, but more to do with Harry very obviously listening to him. He slunk down in his chair, "A door."

"A door."

"Yes. A door."

Any further conversation was avoided as the new potions professor entered the room. He was a rather small man who looked a bit mousy as he stood in front of the class. "Good morning students. I am professor Mollis. Before I begin, which one of you is Draco Malfoy?"

He looked at the man suspiciously. He didn't want to speak up but Zeke did before he could. "He's the little blonde in the middle."

He cringed as the man's eyes landed on him. "Ah yes. I should have known, you look just like your father." The man seemed oblivious as Draco clenched his jaw at the words. "As you already know you are not to mix any potions yourself, however you may prepare ingredients. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Today we will be working on…"

He ignored the man speaking and looked down at the table. He didn't have to tell the whole class, did he? He glanced at Blaise who looked a little put out.

"You can't help with potions?"

"I can prepare the stuff, I just can't... put them in, you know?"

"I guess that's not so bad."

He quickly pulled a sneer over his face, "Oh please, like this isn't how we always worked. I tell you what to do and you do it."

Blaise's lip twitched, fighting back a smile. "Oi, that's right. How could I forget?" He waved his hand, "Well then get to it, where do we start?"

He began giving directions, turning once to glare at Potter to show him that he didn't need his help. He was doing just fine all on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Things weren't as easy as Draco had hoped they would be. He was starting to think he had underestimated how much others hated him. It had only taken one more time of being told to move for him to get the picture and take a seat on the outskirts of the Slytherins, unfortunately bumping him up against Gryffindors.

He took it in stride, holding on to the thought that he knew he was better than everyone else, even if he needed to lay low for a little while.

He skipped lunch and dinner, sneaking down to the kitchen and was able to get the house elves to give him a little food. The negotiating with house elves was worth not having to face the whole school in the Great Hall again.

It was dinner the next day that he finally had to give in and go to the Great Hall when the house elves would no long supply him with food. He rushed there so he wouldn't be late and hopefully he could quietly get to a seat without any fuss.

He wasn't stupid enough to try to sit in his normal seat, instead opting towards a seat out of the way and was thus completely caught off guard when he was bodily lifted out of the seat by Zeke himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I…" he was too surprised to be clever, "I was sitting down."

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't sit with us until you made things right?"

His eyebrows knitted together, "When I talked to you, you said I could-"

"I wouldn't shun you. Didn't say you could sit here."

Now he was getting angry, "Well, what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do then?"

"You can stand there."

He stared at Zeke, unsure he understood him. "You want me to just stand."

Zeke smirked at him, "Unless you got somewhere else to go blondie."

He didn't, not really, and already his stomach was growling from his missed meals over the last few days. He glanced around, not finding any friendly faces anywhere else. His eyes did land on Harry Potter, watching him with a raised eyebrow, but he quickly looked away. Going to Potter would be worse than being forced to stand here. He sighed, "Fine."

"Damn right its fine. Now grab your food and shut up and remember, you are welcome to find somewhere else to sit anytime you want."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground until Zeke left him alone. He tried to ignore the looks he was getting, especially as he stiffly took a plate and food, heading towards the end of the table nearest the exit, leaning against it as he ate his food. It was humiliating and he forced himself to eat as quick as he could without looking more foolish, wanting nothing more than to be done with the whole situation. He couldn't imagine having to spend each meal this way. He had to figure something out that would get him back in good graces.

He had just about finished his food and managed to do it without meeting anyones eyes. He was about to ditch the plate and take off when he was shouldered hard, losing his grip on the plate as it crashed to the floor. He looked up, Harry's eyes laughing at him. "Sorry Malfoy."

"Get away from me Potter." He glanced sideways at his own house, really expecting someone to come back him up, but they watched impassively. He couldn't let Potter push him around, not again, Zeke would never let up then. He straightened his shoulders, snapping out, "Back off Potter!"

"Hey now, relax, just an accident. Need me to help you with that?"

Draco's eyes darted down to the broken plate and back up, "There is nothing I'd need your help with."

Harry smiled at him and shrugged, "Suit yourself Malfoy. Careful you don't cut yourself."

Draco watched him head out the door and turned back to the broken plate. He sighed, he supposed it would be too much to ask that the house elves would pick it up. He had too much pride to kneel down and pick it up though, and he glanced around for help. He didn't really expect help from his year, but it was even more humiliating when a 2nd year nearby spoke up. "You want me to help?" Before he could accept the help, not that he would of, the second year waved his wand and the pieces knitted themselves back together, rising to sit on the table. Draco felt tears prickling at his eyes, he was just pathetic. He held it together though and mumbled a thank you, briefly glancing up at the head table to see all the professors watching. He nodded briefly at the second year and took off, before things could get any worse.

He headed straight to his dorm, afraid he would run into Harry if he dawdled. He wanted nothing more than to get back and start working on his homework, or at least as much of it as he could do with his restrictions. He was sitting on his bed, books laid out, when the rest of the boys returned to the dorm. Zeke passed his bed slowly, eyeing him until he lowered his eyes to his books. "Not bad dealing with Potter, Malfoy."

He glanced up briefly, excited at that. "So can I sit-"

"Not yet, Malfoy, not yet." Zeke laughed as he walked away and Draco bit his tongue to keep from snapping back it him. All in due time, all in due time.


	8. Chapter 8

He skipped breakfast and lunch the next day, if he had to suffer that disgrace he was going to do it as little as possible. Dinner went approximately the same as the night before, though he couldn't help darting his eyes towards Harry, fearing another encounter with him. What the hell did he have out for him, anyways? Well, besides Draco making his life as miserable as was humanly possible, but wasn't he supposed to be some beacon of good? Shouldn't he overlook all that and help someone that needed it? He shook his head, mumbling to himself and ignoring the looks he got in return, not that he needed the Gryffindorks help.

This time he made sure his plate made it safely to the table before bolting out the door, thankful it seemed to have gone pretty well. He was actually feeling pretty satisfied with himself as he headed back to the dorms. If he kept this up he would be allowed to sit at the table in no time, even though when he really thought about it, it occurred to him that the professors should have stepped in long before now to stop these little games. Just a further example of the hostility towards his name.

He was sitting on his bed, enjoying reading through a potion book when the door to the dorm was slammed opened. He startled and dropped the book, eyes landing on Zeke. "Everything okay?"

Zeke just stared at him, "You have the gall to ask me that after you just bolted from the Great Hall like a scared rabbit?"

He frowned, "No I… I stood and ate my dinner like you wanted and I left."

Zeke paused, really looking at him, "You don't get what is wrong here?"

"I did exactly what I was supposed to."

Zeke's anger was easing as he shook his head, "They really don't train you guys right here at Hogwarts. I miss Durmstrang more every day. I don't think you should wear the Slytherin robes anymore."

He tilted his head, trying to understand what Zeke's problem was, "What do you expect me to wear?"

"The muggle clothes."

Draco rocked to his feet, "That just won't happen."

Zeke approached him, forcing Draco to take a couple steps back or get knocked over. "This is the last time I'm gonna tell you, and then we will make this physical. If I have to go to this shithole of a school instead of Durmstrang I will not stand for being in a house with those that are weak."

Draco was abruptly reminded of the strike the previous day and he shrunk back, shrugging his shoulders like it didn't matter to him. "Fine, it's just a robe anyways."

"That's what I thought. Show a little more backbone, Draco, you don't got a leg to stand on here and you'd hate to make enemies in your own house."

He didn't understand what Zeke's problem was, he had nothing but issues with the other since he had arrived shortly before break. All he had done then was ask him why he was transferred and he had gotten told to mind his own business. He had tried to explain to Zeke that this was his house and he made the rules but the other had disregarded what he said, though he hadn't been outright hostile until they had arrived back from break.

He waited until later that night when everyone was sleeping to go through the clothes that he had. They should have been able to make them fit, it was an easy spell, though at the time it hadn't occurred to him. He found a few outfits that would be suitable and set them aside, deciding he would ask Blaise to help with them in the morning. They weren't up to his usual standards but they shouldn't be too bad if they just fit correctly. He set it all away and crawled into bed, sure that the next day would be better. It couldn't be worse.


	9. Chapter 9

He was starting to think it was his eternal optimism that was causing him so much trouble. He had gotten up and showered with the other boys, trying to keep his shoulders back and act himself as he pulled on the horrid muggle clothes. He had done admirably and had even managed to quietly ask Blaise if he could help him out. He had even managed a please. Blaise had given him a sympathetic smile and prepared to do just that when Zeke had stepped in.

"Leave them."

Blaise frowned, "I'm just gonna make his clothes fit a little better."

"His clothes are fine."

Blaise raised an eyebrow as Draco remained silent, glaring at Zeke. "Are you kidding me? Do you see him? I'm gonna help him out."

Zeke shook his head, "No, you aren't." He turned and poked Draco in the chest, "You don't get any help from anybody, you are here because of your actions and you damn well will fix this yourself or you aren't worthy to be a Slytherin. If you aren't cunning enough to figure this out…"

It was all too much, Zeke had been on his case constantly and he wanted nothing more than a break from him. He turned away abruptly, snapping out, "I got it okay, I'll figure it out on my own." He glanced at Blaise, "Thanks for the offer though."

Blaise nodded, shooting his own nasty look to Zeke before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him towards the door, "Come on, let's get to breakfast." Draco let himself be pulled out of the room, refusing to acknowledge that he was letting Blaise fight his battles. Zeke followed at a clipped pace, pushing past them when they reached the portrait.

Draco got halfway down the hallway with Blaise before he realized he had forgotten his books. He pulled his arm from Blaise's grasp, "I forgot some stuff, I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll go with you."

Zeke laughed and shook his head, "He's fine Blaise. Merlin help him if he can't go back to his own dorm and get his books."

Reluctantly Blaise left with Zeke, only glancing back once at Draco. Draco kept his eyes towards his dorm, hurrying and grabbing his books before heading back to the Great Hall. He really didn't want to go but he got that part of what Zeke was saying was him avoiding the Great Hall instead of facing it. He went flying around a corner and nearly ran down Hermione Granger. They both tumbled to the floor, his books flying. He glanced at Granger as he picked up his books, not willing to start anything.

"Well gee, I'm alright, thanks for asking."

He grabbed his last book and stood up, glaring at her. "That was your fault."

She looked him up and down, "You sure you didn't just trip over your pants?"

"Out of the way Granger." He held his books to his chest and tried to move past her.

"You really don't deserve help you know." She waved her wand and with a spell his clothes fit and before he could contest it she was gone. He bit his lip, unsure how Zeke would take his clothes fitting, though he did look much better. He hoped that Zeke wouldn't notice and pushed the rest of the way to Great Hall, easing up beside Blaise at the end of the table, grabbing his food.

Breakfast went fine, and he made an effort to wait until Blaise was done before heading out with the other, avoiding Zeke. Classes went fast and it was lunch time before he knew it. He did the same as breakfast, easing in to stand next to Blaise and again Zeke was there, blocking his path. He couldn't help it as he rolled his eyes, "What in the name of Merlin could you possibly want now?"

Zeke looked surprised at the tone and frowned. "Who fixed your clothes?"

He was a Malfoy and he could only take so much, "What business is it of yours anyways? Why don't you just give it a break Moshil?"

He grabbed him roughly by the arm, "Who did it?" Zeke glanced at Blaise and there was again that sharp betrayal as the other shrugged and turned away from the scene.

Draco ground out, "None of your business. Now let go of my arm, you're hurting me." Zeke didn't respond but he tightened his grip until Draco winced and he couldn't help but relent a little, "Granger. I didn't ask her too, she just did it."

He was abruptly let go, making him stumble, and Zeke wiped his hands on his robe like they were dirty. "You can sit with us today."

"Hey, that's great-"

"On the floor."

There was a moment of silence as Draco stared at him, a little frightened by the glee he saw in Zeke's eyes. He was shaking his head before he thought about it, "That isn't going to happen."

"Yes, it is. You sit on the floor or you find somewhere else to sit."

He clenched his fists, that was just too much. He would not sit on the floor, "I can't do that. Zeke… please."

There was a small sneer. "Floor Malfoy."

From the head table McGonagall watched Draco fight with himself over what to do and despite her history with the boy in question and his whole house she couldn't help as her heart went out to the struggling boy. She turned, "Albus, we can't let this continue."

"We must Minevra. You know it must be this way. It is working, it is only a matter of time now."

Frowning she didn't respond even as her eyes slid to Harry, who had yet to take his eyes off the blonde and she sighed, "I hope you are right Albus."


	10. Chapter 10

He glanced around, catching those green eyes watching him from across the room. Harry gave him that insolent smile and he threw back his shoulders, he would _not _sit on the floor. He nearly spat, "Fuck you." With that he stormed away… towards the Gryffindor table, begging Merlin that he wouldn't get there and have Potter turn him away. He kept his eyes down as he approached, now unsure of what he was going to do. There was silence for a moment and Draco looked up cautiously, "Can I sit here Potter?"

"You know after all you've done that you deserve to suffer."

His face fell, "You mean you're not gonna help me?"

Draco had to look away from the look in Harry's eyes, "Oh, I'll give you my help but you're gonna crawl for it." He motioned at Seamus, "Move on over, will ya? Thanks." He waved at the empty seat, "Sit down Malfoy, we'll talk more later."

Ron nearly flew to his feet, "Harry, you can't-"

"We talked about this already, leave it for now." He glanced at Draco again, "Sit down Malfoy, you're attracting too much attention."

He hesitated briefly, but he just couldn't imagine that Potter could be that bad, and he actually would have a seat to sit in. He glanced back towards Zeke and made his decision, sliding into the seat next to Potter. They mostly ignored him and he quietly gathered up his food. He hadn't been able to keep up his façade long, apparently he had relied on his family name and money more than he realized.

After breakfast he stayed where he was, not sure what he should do. If he headed back with the Slytherins he was sure it wouldn't be pleasant, but he really had no desire to stay with the Gryffindors, especially not Harry. He didn't have much of a choice as Harry grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to his feet, making him stumble. He nearly squeaked out, "Unhand me!" Harry laughed but let him go and he glared at him the best he could. He did follow him, sticking to his left side to avoid the increasingly heated glares he was getting from the Weasel.

In fact, as they headed to class, he realized this was pretty easy. He had been unsure about Harry given his behavior the last few days, but he could easily see now that he was the same old doormat and as long as Draco was _in need_ he would be there to help. He sneered at a group of Hufflepuffs walking by and was surprised when Harry dropped his bag and turned on him, even more surprised when Harry _hit _him. He cried out, his hands going to his face where the blow had glanced of his cheek.

Mione gasped and moved forward, "Harry! What do you think-"

He put up his hand to stop her, "Just back off Mione. This is between me and him and we talked about this already."

She looked upset, "You didn't say you would hit him."

He didn't look at her, his eyes on Draco, "I said I was going to work it out. Ron, take her to class will you?" Ron hesitantly reached for her arm but she jerked it out of his grasp and took off, Ron shrugging.

Harry met Draco's eyes, "Either you go back with your Slytherin buddies, and your seat on the floor, or you curb your attitude. Or I will do it for you."

Shocked Draco could only stare at him, seemed he had been quite off the mark again. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You sure about that Malfoy?" He wasn't, but he nodded. Harry's grin got wider, "Alright, let's go." He grabbed Draco's arm and started to pull him back into the great hall.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Returning you to the Slytherins."

He pulled back, putting all his weight into it, but Harry was just bigger. Before they reached the door he spoke up, "Okay, Okay."

Harry searched his face, "Good enough for now, go pick up my bag where I dropped it Malfoy."

He wrinkled his nose as the command, but was aware of what would happen if he refused to do it. He stomped over, ignoring the laughing weasel, and picked up the bag. He was startled when he turned and nearly bumped into Harry who took the bag from him, "Remember Malfoy, attitude. We'll talk more later."

He followed Harry, a step or two behind him, trying to blend in with the crowd. When they got to class he hesitated, but didn't resist, when Harry took his arm and sat him down at the table. Harry sat next to him, a disgruntled Ron moving to sit next to Hermione. Harry smiled at him, "Don't be mad Ron, I just brought him over and no one else should have to sit next to him."

He seemed mollified by the statement even as Draco felt his cheeks heating up, threatening a blush. He busied himself with taking out his parchment and writing utensils, ignoring when Zeke purposely bumped into him as he walked by. He stared hard at the table, willing himself to be calm. It was almost too much, almost too much to just be something that someone had to deal with, to have so much violence threatened. He should be used to violence, with his father being in the Dark Lord's inner circle, but he had been kept very far from all of that.

He looked down at his parchment, eyeing Harry out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he was listening intently but on his parchment he was doodling what looked like a small snitch. Around it he drew a rough outline of a field and what Draco had to guess was Quidditch players.

He watched him for a few minutes and then reached over, covering the snitch with his finger. Harry looked up with a smile for a moment before he frowned, pulling the parchment farther away and partially turning his back to Draco.

Draco had never felt more alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco had been prepared for ridicule, to be humiliated, and had done his best to prepare for it. What he hadn't been prepared for was to be ignored. After class he had waited for Harry to tell him what to do, if he should go with them or if he should go on his own but Harry had barely glanced at him.

He didn't tell him to go though, so he took that as a cue to follow him, awkwardly taking his place behind him. He hadn't completely thought out his plan, crawling to Harry Potter had been a desperate move, a move that he was already questioning. He had to do something, but going back to Slytherin wouldn't be an option now, he had burned that bridge and now he was stuck.

"He just going to follow us around?"

Normally he would snark at the weasel but he was rather interested in that answer himself. Harry glanced at him, and looked fairly unconcerned. "I don't think he has class with us next."

Which was… not an answer. Draco couldn't help it as he frowned, but the incident earlier had been too soon for him to forget to watch his mouth. Instead he bit back the snarky response and asked, "So what do I do?"

Again, Harry looked completely unfazed as if he had already given this thought. "I'll walk you to your class. Come get you when it's over."

That didn't help him in class, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about that. He tried again for a better answer, "And then what?"

Mione was watching intently but Ron had already lost interest and had wandered off to his next class. Harry shrugged, something in his eyes that Draco didn't like, "I babysit you until things change."

Before Draco could respond Harry purposely started moving, grabbing Draco's elbow along the way to get him moving, "Come on, I'll get you to transfigurations. Ron, Mione, I'll be to class soon."

Draco was torn between wanting to pull his arm away and unsure where he stood. He shifted his focus, "How do you know what class I have?" There was silence and he hesitantly pulled his arm away, relieved when Harry let him. They walked in silence, though Draco hesitated when the slytherins came into view, falling behind when Harry barely slowed.

They reached the doorway and automatically Harry directed Draco in, moving between him and Zeke. Harry eyed him up and down, voice cold, "Moshil."

"Potter." He pushed forward into Harry's space, looking a little unsettled when Harry didn't react. "You got a problem?"

Harry only watched him until he looked uneasy and then smiled. "Have a nice class."

* * *

><p>Draco watched from inside the classroom, hunching his shoulders when Zeke's angry look turned from Harry's retreating back to him. He stalked into the room and Draco looked down, pretending to look for something in his bag.<p>

"And here I thought that you couldn't get any more pathetic."

His voice was wobbly but he managed, "Leave me alone."

"Now you grow a pair." He didn't exactly push Draco but he shoved into his space hard enough to make Draco drop his quill. "Why don't you tell me it again?"

He wisely stayed quiet, making Zeke laugh. "You can't always be at his side, and when you aren't you'll have to deal with me." He slid into the seat next to Draco, casually throwing one arm across the back of the chair, "You're gonna regret this."

Draco was saved as Professor McGonagall arrived, silencing any more conversation. He concentrated on the subject, more than he ever had in a class taught by the head of Gryffindor, as he took a moment to process what had happened. His shoulders continued to tense up as Zeke made no indications he was gonna move his arm, it was unsettling. He found himself leaning forward in his chair to avoid touching him.

Things looked bad, things _were_ bad, but it wasn't something he couldn't come back from. He just had to break it down. He needed to find Snape, he needed to… needed to try to get his clothes, some of his money back. He subconsciously shook his head, not noticing when Zeke glanced at him. What he really needed to do was figure out how he could clear his name, that was the root of all the problems. He had no idea how to go about that though, not when he couldn't run to his dad or throw money at the problem.

While he was thinking he leaned back, flinching when he rested against Zeke's arm. He frowned, glancing at him, "Can you please move your arm?"

He chuckled, "So how did you end up here Draco? How are you even a Slytherin?"

He had no answer to that so he ignored it, he had no time for Zeke. He may be in a bad situation now, but it didn't change that Zeke was beneath him. He felt a little victory when Zeke finally moved, going back to his own work. The class was boring without being able to use magic, but Draco dutifully followed along in the book.

* * *

><p>When class ended he didn't have time to wonder what to do, Harry already standing in the doorway. He refused to hurry to get to him, taking his time to pack up his bag, avoiding Zeke. Harry didn't seem to mind, leaning against the door, watching him with an intensity that made him nervous. He finally couldn't dawdle anymore and headed toward him, tilting his head down without meaning to.<p>

"Took you long enough."

"I was getting my stuff." He had meant to be snarky and Harry shrugged indifferently but something bothered him about it and he looked away, mumbling out, "Sorry."

"So what happened anyways?"

He was startled by the question, almost missing a step. "Zeke told me I had to sit on the floor-"

Harry waved his hand, stopping him, "No, all of this. What happened, you were arrested for unforgivables, right?"

He slowed to a stop, eyeing Harry, "I was… my wand had been used for unforgivables, I didn't… I didn't use them." He didn't know why he told him that but he couldn't seem to stop, "They wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them." He realized where they were heading and tilted his head, "Are we going to the library?"

"Yes, Mione sponsored study time."

"Is that where the Weasel is?"

The word slipped out and almost before it was out he was pressed against the wall, Harry's forearm digging into his throat. "How stupid are you?" He backed off, watching Draco stumble forward, "I'm the only thing between you and a beat down at the hands of your own Slytherins, should you really be making me angry?"

He didn't think he needed to answer but shook his head, "It just came out." He hated to simper, but it was his self-preservation kicking in. He rolled his shoulders to try to relax, "I have books I need from my room if we are going to study."

Harry nodded, "I'll meet you at the library then."

"Can you…" He had been about to ask Harry to go with him, to walk him to his dorms, but abruptly realized how weak he was being. "Never mind. I will… I'll go to the library." He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he walked away but kept going, impressed with how many small victories he was managing given the circumstances.

* * *

><p>He gritted his teeth as he reached the door, he <em>hated<em> saying Azkaban. The dorms were mostly empty, and he was at least grateful for that. When he left in the morning he would had said he at least had a few friends left, but after going to the Gryffindor table he wouldn't even rely on Blaise.

He grabbed a few books and shoved them in his bag, feeling a bit surreal. He looked up at someone entered the rooms, but they didn't pay him any mind. He frowned, he wanted to ask if they had heard anything about Snape, if maybe something had been said during the feast that he had missed, but in the end he didn't want to bring any attention to himself.

On the way out he passed Crabbe but when he tried to talk to him he was only shouldered aside. He couldn't help himself as he turned, "Crabbe?" His voice had a whiny sound to it, needy, but he didn't change it. Didn't correct it.

He hesitated though, almost like he wanted to acknowledge him, but his shoulders fell a bit and he kept walking, leaving Draco staring after him. He finally shook himself out of it, he wouldn't let the dismissal of someone that he didn't even really care about, or at least that was what he told himself, bother him.

The library was mostly empty and he headed towards the table with Harry at it, scanning the room as he did so. He may be limited but he could still be on his toes, still be aware of his surroundings. He wasn't entirely sure where he should sit and Harry gave him no indication, barely glancing at him. Since Mione and Ron were already on one side of the table he slid into the seat next to Harry. It should have been awkward but Draco found himself having trouble staying quiet, he may not like Harry and his friends, but he did love to talk.

Unsure of his reception, and after what felt like to him a long painful silence, he timidly spoke, "What… what are you studying?"

Ron glared at him and Harry gave him what could only be a dismissive glance but Hermione did look up. "Configurations." There was another long silence and she finally added, "What are you studying?"

To his surprise she didn't sound hostile, she didn't sound like she was fond of him but he leaned forward a little, "Potions. What… what…" He was struggling to find something else to talk about, some kind of common ground. That caught Ron's attention and he laughed.

"Speechless ferret?"

That wasn't fair, all he could do was ignore him. He focused on Mione, "I've been trying to change up some potions, or… I was."

Mione looked to be struggling to talk to him, but before she could say anything Harry turned to him, and he found Harry's full attention a little intimidating. "You going to play Quidditch this year Malfoy?"

He hadn't given it any thought and blurted out his first thought, "Of course."

Ron laughed harder at that, "You think they will let you on their team? You're not even allowed at your table."

"Well… I mean… I'm a slytherin still…"

"Could have fooled me." Harry's eyes met his, "Supposed to be cunning, aren't ya? Powerful?"

He looked down to the table, subdued by Harry's straight forward response, and pretended to keep reading, struggling to ignore Ron laughing and Hermione's bad attempts to start the conversation back up. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, waiting, and finally couldn't ignore the pressure to look up, "That's not…" He trailed off, uncertain, knowing his face was giving away how vulnerable he was and unable to do anything about.

He had nothing to say, no snarky remark to comeback with, and even Ron's face slid from amusement to confusion at the continued silence. Harry's voice was hard, unfamiliar, "Not much of an answer."

Mione turned to him, "Harry." Her voice was scolding.

"What?" He looked back at Draco, "Don't look like much of a slytherin to me." Harry casually went back to his studying, leaving Draco staring at him.

Uneasily he glanced at Granger and Weasley, he noticed they both looked uncomfortable but was too thrown to think about what that might mean. He let his gaze fall back to his book, thoughts of trying to start a conversation forgotten.

Harry glanced up at him then, a little confused by his own responses, but aware that it somehow felt right to put Draco in his place, comforted by knowing that the little twit deserved it. He slid closer, eyeing the book that Draco was reading, watching him shrink away. He settled back, book open, but really his attention on the blonde next to him. He had been unsure what to do with him, even though he had done his best to exude confidence. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the group of Slytherins enter the library and his eyes tilted up till he was looking over Draco, staring down Zeke Moshil.

Draco could feel the tension in Harry, and looked up. His eyes followed where Harry was looking, whole body shaking when he saw him. He frowned, though it slid off his face when he realized that Zeke wasn't even looking at him, he was glaring at Harry. It made him shift anxiously, subconsciously shifting into Harry's space. He watched Zeke back down, turning back to his table and acting as if nothing was wrong, and he couldn't shake the sudden relief he felt, the stress easing from his shoulders as he silently went back to his studying.

* * *

><p>Three days later and it was almost frightening how easily Draco had fallen into the routine. He followed Harry around, usually silently so he didn't aggravate the other boy, and tried his best to keep to himself when he couldn't be at Harry's side. Zeke ran hot and cold, sometimes pretending Draco didn't exist, sometimes doing his best to make him feel as bad about himself as possible. He had been vocal about it, but hadn't raised his hand again but Draco had a sinking feeling that was about to change.<p>

He was in a class without Harry and it had ended early and he was waiting in the hallway for him, trying to pretend like he didn't notice that Zeke was watching him, crowding into his personal space. Zeke glanced down the hallway, probably looking for Harry, and when he saw none he finally moved in close, Draco backing up until he was pressed flush against the wall.

"So far off the leash Draco?"

He shook his head, angrily, eye on the floor. "I haven't done anything to you."

Zeke laughed, pressing one hand against the wall alongside Draco's head, close to boxing him in. "You're pathetic Draco, that is enough to warrant this kind of attention."

Draco finally looked up, panic rising at the look on Zeke's face. There was too much… pleasure, too much enjoyment, and without thinking about it he threw his hands out, trying to push him away.

Zeke did stumble backwards, shock and anger warring on his face as he stalked forward the few steps now between them. He didn't hesitate as his right fist came around, catching Draco solidly across the face, sending him staggering into the wall and on to the floor. He tried to get up but could only manage to his hands and knees, the world spinning a little.

Draco could feel Zeke stalking towards him but he was too stunned to respond. That wasn't a slap, Draco had never been hit like that before. He tried to move away but was slow though Zeke never came any closer. Someone approached and stepped over him without hesitation, getting between him and Zeke.

He forced himself to look up, to be sure it wasn't more danger, and pressed back against the wall in relief when he recognized Harry. Harry shoved Zeke back, nearly growling out, "Who do you think you are?"

Draco flinched when someone touched his arm, but it was only Mione, reaching out to help him to his feet. He took the offer without complaint, rising unsteadily and staying out of the way. He had missed the conversation between Harry and Zeke, though from the look of fear on Zeke's face he wished he hadn't.

Zeke suddenly pointed at Draco, "Hey, what I do to some poor excuse for a-"

He never finished his sentence as Harry's fist flew, catching him across the face, Zeke staggering though he kept his feet. He was holding his eye, though it was already looking like it would bruise. "You don't touch him, got it?"

Harry didn't wait for a reply, turning around he scanned quickly for Draco, grabbing him by the elbow and nearly dragging him along. Draco scrambled to keep up with him, too grateful of the rescue to complain about being manhandled now. The silence was starting to wear on him and he couldn't help mumbling, "Thank you."

"What happened?"

He glanced back but couldn't hold it long as Harry kept pulling him along, "He threatened me… I… I pushed him."

"You fought back?"

Startled he shook his head, realizing what Harry was asking, "No… no… he was too close and I just wanted him… wanted him to back off."

Harry nodded and let go of Draco's arm, making him stumble with the suddenness of it. Harry's attention moved to Ron, "How did Zeke look?"

"You should have kept hitting him till the smug was gone." They both laughed at that, Ron didn't particularly care what happened to Draco but was plenty behind hating Zeke.

Mione shook her head, "Violence isn't always the answer."

Harry's hand went back down to catch Draco's elbow, his hold gentler. "Yes, your right, I should have let him pummel Malfoy into the ground."

Ron shrugged, voice serious, "That's always an option."

Draco could be wrong but he almost swore that Harry's grip on his arm tightened a bit. "Ron, we've talked about this."

There was no response, they had been over it enough the last three days. Draco was worried one of the times that Harry would just agree with him. He struggled to turn and look for Mione, though was careful not to pull on the hold on his arm. He had learned quickly to go with the flow when it came to what Harry wanted. She was at his side quickly, an easy smile on her face. She was the quickest to let bygones be bygones. "You okay Draco?"

He nodded, eyes jumping to look at Harry before they went back to Mione. "Yes, thanks to Harry."

"Zeke is out of control. He's like an animal, I don't know why the professors don't do something about it."

"Because he's doing it to me."

Harry let go of Draco's arm to reach up and pat his shoulder, "He's easy enough to keep away." They were nearing their next class and Harry motioned for Draco to go through the door first, leading him in with a hand on the small of his back. He missed the look Mione gave him, eyes on Draco.

They reached their table and even though Draco knew where to sit Harry's hand landed on his shoulder like steel, pressing him down into the seat. For the most part he had quieted the part that was outraged when Harry told him what to do, but he couldn't help snarl out, "I was already sitting."

Harry turned instantly to him and Draco was already cringing back when the sharp slap caught him across the face. The room silenced for a moment but all it took was a sweep of Harry's glare and they turned away. He looked back to the blonde, "What did I say about watching your mouth?"

Draco rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand and trained his eyes on the floor. "Sorry." He turned quickly and opened up his book, pretending like nothing had happened though his face flushed red at the treatment.

Ron giggled from his table while Mione stared in shock. "Harry-"

"I already told you-"

"How can you be _casual_ about hitting him like that?"

Harry laughed, his hand settling on Draco's shoulder as he slid into his seat, "Mione, you don't need to worry about Malfoy, it's not like I'm hurting him."

The sting in his cheek said otherwise but he knew better than to speak up. He waited patiently for Harry to move his hand but he seemed content with touching him, and it reminded Draco of the previous days when Zeke had sat next to him. He was beginning to wonder if he was better off. Even as he thought that he knew he was, knew that Harry's hand on his shoulder was not nearly as suffocating as Zeke's, not nearly as threatening. Not nearly as _unpleasant_. He shook his head, not sure where that thought had come from and leaned towards him, reading the papers Harry was taking out. He got a glance of them and saw the ministry seal. "What are those for?"

Harry glanced down at the papers, as if he didn't realize he had taken them out and suddenly grabbed them, shoving them back in his bag. "None of your business."

That made him frown, he almost could have sworn he saw his name on the papers. "They looked like ministry-"

"Really Draco? While you still have a handprint mark on your face you're going to keep pushing me?"

He shrunk back in his chair, almost sulking, "No, sorry." He uneasily shifted though, fighting back the urge to ask more. He finally sighed and looked away, trying to busy himself. The teacher was horribly boring though, or maybe the fact that he couldn't participate in any of the hands on part soured him to the idea. He looked sideways at Harry idly holding his wand, and a sharp pang of jealously shot through him. "Why am I even in classes?"

He didn't realize he had said it out loud until Harry glanced at him, a surprising lack of hostility on his face, "So you will know it when you take your tests."

He almost laughed but maintained, not wanting to draw more attention to himself. "Why? What's the point, I can't even do magic."

Harry shrugged, "You won't be restricted forever I'm sure." Again Harry's sure hand reached out to touch Draco, patting his knee, "Right?"

"You think…" How was it that someone that hated him had more faith in the ministry giving him back his ability to use magic than he himself did? "You think they will lift the restrictions?"

He shrugged noncommittally, "That's up to the ministry."

It sounded like more than that though, and Draco found himself watching Harry, trying to figure out what he had meant. His mouth finally twisted into a frown as he let his shoulders slump. "I wish Snape was here."

"Where is he anyways?"

That caught him off guard and he tilted his head, "You don't know where Snape is?" If anyone would know he would have thought it was Harry, but he shook his head without looking away from the teacher. "Does anyone?"

"They didn't say."

"Don't you find that odd?"

"Is there something you would like to add to the class Mr. Malfoy?"

He jerked back, eyes landing on the teacher, and wasn't that just a plebeian thing to be embarrassed about. Getting called out in class. "No I… sorry."

Satisfied the professor went back to teaching and Draco stared down at his desk, willing the blush crossing his face to go away. Things were bad enough without having to deal with angering the professors. For once he wasn't startled when he felt Harry's hand touch his arm, giving him a small smile before he went back to his own work. He struggled to smile back, it was nice to have the comforting touch, but he couldn't forget the fading mark on his cheek, already aware that the friendly facade Harry was showing now was just that and wouldn't last past the next time he pissed him off. He had to tread carefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's arrival to the great hall was met with laughter, and he awkwardly ducked his head, going towards the Gryffindor table. Honestly even Harry was speechless when his eyes landed on him, but it only lasted a moment before the laughter started.

Draco frowned, sliding into his seat on Harry's left. "Yea, yea. Hilarious." He crossed his arms angrily, pink shirt fluttering. It wasn't just his shirt either, his pants were pink, his shoes… he looked like a giant ball of cotton candy.

"Er, you know you're wearing all pink, right?"

He tugged self-consciously at the clothes, "Zeke turned everything I have pink." He bit his lip, giving Harry big eyes, "Can you please change them back?"

He was shaking his head though, mouth twitching in laughter, "No, I don't think so. It's not hurting you."

He turned angrily back to his food, "Thanks for nothing."

He made a small sound as Harry's hand snatched out to grab him by the chin, jerking his head to look at him, voice deadly, "Excuse me?"

Draco wanted to look away but the hold was too tight, he could already feel it bruising, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Harry's fingers tightened the slightest bit more and Draco almost lifted his hand to try to stop him, but Harry snapped out, "Hands down." He obediently let them rest in his lap, helpless to do anything but wait. He finally nodded, letting him go, eyeing the bruises already showing up along his jaw, "Remember where you are Draco and watch your mouth."

"Sorry." He rubbed at his jaw, but realized he had bigger problems than the dull ache the hold had caused. Even now he was leaning into Harry's space just a little bit, wanting to lean into that touch. That rough, degrading touch. What was wrong with him?

Looking down proved harder than usual when he was stuck looking at the bright pink clothes. He sighed and picked up his fork, poking at his food.

"You used to have more fight than that."

It took him a moment to realize Harry was talking to him. Took him longer to process what was said, to process that Harry sounded almost nostalgic. He tried not to let the words be bitter, the only defense he had left was hiding what he really felt. "Where would it get me?"

Harry chuckled, "Can't say you don't learn fast." Draco saw him pull his wand out from the corner of his eyes but forced himself not to tense up, he was getting better at reading Harry and he was sure he meant no harm. "You want me to change your clothes back?"

He glanced up at him, but quickly back down at his plate, he was beginning to learn that look on Harry's face too. One he was too familiar with. He pushed his food around stomach clenching, but in the end he gave up aware there were eyes on him. "Yes, _please_."

"All you had to do was ask nicely."

A wave of his wand and the clothes were back to what they should be. Draco touched them, frustrated that something so simple for Harry he was unable to do. He felt Harry shift closer and realized his mistake, "Thank you."

This time it was Ron that laughed, "You'll train him to be a decent person yet."

It was easy to ignore Ron though as Harry gave him a warm smile acknowledging the response, "You're welcome."

Ron frowned at that, leaning back in his seat as he glanced between the two of them. "Harry." When he didn't get his attention immediately he thudded down his fork, loud enough to get the other's attention. "_Harry_."

He finally looked away from Draco, a smiling tugging at his mouth. "Sorry Ron, what's up?"

He answered Harry but his eyes were for Draco, "Quidditch practice tonight, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, it will be nice to get out there and take a break." Too soon for Ron's liking Harry's eyes slid back to Draco, "You want to come watch?"

It was the last thing he wanted to do, a white hot jealously bubbling up as he thought about that he didn't get to play this year. He looked away. "I have homework."

"Aw, too bad." The words were sharp with sarcasm and Harry tilted his glance back to Ron.

"You alright?"

"I'd just like some time without the ferret tagging along every minute." When the hostile glare landed on the blonde Harry subconsciously leaned towards him a bit, partially blocking Ron's view. It was almost too much as Ron pointed at him, sputtering, "That's what I'm talking about! When did you two get so buddy buddy?"

Uncomfortable Harry shrugged, making a point of leaning away from him, "We're not, you know what's going on Ron, I'm just keeping an eye on him."

Draco glanced hesitantly between the two of them, trying to stay out of the way. He quickly looked at the ground when Ron's glare fell on him, "I would just let him suffer. Not like he doesn't deserve it."

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Come on Ron, he's not hurting anything." Without missing a beat he whipped his hand out, startling Draco when he roughly grabbed his chin, voice suddenly cold, "He wouldn't dare."

Draco jerked away violently and Harry let him, but he couldn't get the confusion off his face. Only moments before Harry had been friendly, warm… what had happened that changed it so abruptly? Ron looked smug with it, and Draco quickly turned his school work, pulling a book out of his bag and opening it in front of him. He refused to acknowledge when Harry glanced at him, not wanting to play into that game. If Harry couldn't be decent to him he wouldn't return the favor.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they dutifully went to classes, though Draco didn't pay much attention. He had other things to worry about besides classes. Not to mention he seemed to aggravate Harry less when he didn't talk.<p>

He did hope that he could get away for a while in the library, he wanted the freedom to look up a couple books about the wizarding law, he was starting to feel like something was off about the way things had gone. He had a vague idea that when he had been brought to Hogwarts it had been the equivalent of agreeing to a plea deal, that if he followed the rules laid down before him he wouldn't have a trial – wouldn't go back to jail. It wasn't being treated like that though, he had heard nothing from the ministry since he arrived back… in fact owls that he had attempted to send out had not been returned.

He planned to head down while they were at Quidditch practice, it would take his mind off it… and give him a chance to look without Harry intervening. He felt like he was sneaking around behind the other boy's back, made him feel distinctly guilty, and he didn't like that either. He owed no explanation to Harry, the other boy had never told him he couldn't look up information on his case… and yet he knew Harry would disapprove.

He realized he hadn't been paying attention, dangerous in his situation, but Ron and Harry were still leaning over a potions book, trying to figure out their assignment. He could have easily explained it to them but they didn't ask and he didn't offer. He turned to his own homework, sighing dramatically, even though no one noticed. Not so long ago it would have Crabbe and Goyle falling over themselves to ask what's wrong.

He didn't startle when Ron slammed the book shut, used to his shotty temper tantrum. "Enough of this, can't we go get ready for practice?"

Harry sighed, looking for all the world like he was truly trying to understand the potions. "Sure Ron." His gaze slid to Draco and he tilted his head, "You sure you don't want to come watch?"

He couldn't meet his eyes, not when he was lying, "No, I have things I need to do."

"Official Slytherin business, yea?"

His shoulders hunched at the cold tone, and he tilted his head up so he could see Harry's face, his voice was softer than he meant it to be, "Did I do something?"

In an instant Harry's face was unreadable, "What are you going to do? I know you don't have the nerve to go spend time with the Slytherins."

He ignored the insult and shook his head, "Library to study."

"I'll go with you."

His head whipped around to see Mione standing there, at a loss for words. That would ruin everything. He had no idea how he would get her to stay away but before he could respond Ron spoke up, "Come on Mione, you are always studying, can't you come watch us play?"

"It's not that much fun, Ron. I'd rather be studying."

She may have stood strong by that if Harry hadn't spoken up, "Come on Mione, you don't need to study all the time."

She looked to Draco and he tried to look he was okay with it, and she finally nodded, "Alright Ron, I'll come watch." Again she turned to Draco, "You're sure you don't want company?"

"I'll be fine, boring potion stuff anyways."

Harry was suddenly in his space, green eyes intense as they met Draco's. He tried to shrink away but Harry's grabbed his elbow before he could, "Any trouble, any trouble at all and you head to the quidditch pitch, you understand?"

There was concern in the voice and for the first time Draco realized that maybe Harry didn't want to be away from him. He nodded, "I promise."

"Good."

They looked at each other for a long moment before Draco eased back, Harry instantly dropping his hand. He ignored the awkward silence as he packed up his stuff, barely tipping his glance up to Harry. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then."

If both of them sounded almost.. wistful… nobody mentioned it.

* * *

><p>Thankfully the library was almost empty and despite the fact that he was considered a criminal on probation the adults paid very little mind to him. He slid into an empty table towards the back of the library and eyed the restricted section. He was sure there was at least one book in there that would be helpful.<p>

He shook off that urge, he didn't want to make things worse by sneaking into the forbidden area, there were plenty of books that he could go through before it came to that. He walked through the rows until he found legal books, but quickly realized that he was out of his element. He settled for pulling out a few that looked like basic wizarding law, hoping he could find some case like his own.

He had a fairly rudimentary understanding of the law, but he was getting increasingly frustrated. The details of his case… they didn't seem to fit at all with the way the ministry did things. In fact, he was starting to get the idea that simply finding his wand had been used to cast unspeakables wasn't enough to convict him, but they had never even mentioned a trial. Uneasily he opened another book, not understanding what he was finding.

Draco was well into the books when he sensed someone over his shoulder. He cautiously looked, fearing it was Zeke, taken aback when he realized it was Dumbledore. He was eyeing the books on the table and Draco quickly shut the one he was reading, stacking them on top of each other, feeling like he had been caught doing something. "Sir."

"What are we up to tonight Mr. Malfoy?"

His eyes skittered across the table, trying to gauge how much he had seen. "Just a little… research."

Dumbledore reached out to touch one of the books, pushing it to clearly see the title of the one below it, his eyebrows going up, "Investigating your case?" There was a note of accusation in the tone and Draco looked away.

"I just… I wanted to understand what was going on." He hesitated, voice small, "I thought that maybe… I don't understand why I didn't have a trial."

The older man's entire demeanor changed and Draco shrunk back, "I'd be happy to ask them. I'm sure they can move you back to a holding cell while it is figured out."

He was shaking his head before he realized it, "No… no that isn't what I meant. I don't want to go back."

"Very well then." He reached out and intentionally tapped the ones regarding laws, "Then you don't need to be researching it. Trust us Draco, we'll let you know what you need to know."

He hadn't directly said it but when he continued to watch him Draco shakily nodded and started picking up the books, "Yes sir, I'll just… I'll just put these away."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Have a good night."

He dutifully let the books be put away, shaken up enough by the thought of going back into a holding cell that he didn't really notice that Dumbledore had derailed his line of thinking, only relieved that he was able to head back to his dorms without incident. It wasn't until he was back in his room, sitting on his bed, that he realized his questions hadn't been answered.

* * *

><p>The next day Draco kept to himself, thinking over what he had read. He skipped breakfast, having to run to make his first class. Harry gave him a fond smile when he slid into the seat next to him, nearly panting. "You weren't at breakfast."<p>

It was only a statement but Draco found himself hurrying to explain, "I was up late studying, over slept…"

"None of your house mates woke you up?"

That hurt. He frowned, turning away, "No, they didn't."

"Oh."

Harry reached out to touch his arm, a comforting gesture that seemed out of place between them, but nonetheless Draco felt more settled, calmer. He smiled at Harry, appreciating the gesture. Over Harry's shoulder he could see Ron's red hot glare, eyes on where they were touching. It made him pull away, which only seemed to upset Harry, who pulled away quickly frown marring his face. He tried to explain, but was put off by the cold look on his face and quickly turned to his books.

Classes moved slowly and his last class before dinner was without Harry, and he hated those especially. It was bad enough to not participate without having to watch his back too. When class was over usually Harry would come collect him but he had told Draco before to head straight to dinner and that he would meet him there. That he had something he had to do. He hadn't liked it but he didn't want to whine about it, he was relatively safe inside Hogwarts and he could manage to walk to dinner by himself.

Too caught up in his thoughts he realized he had taken too long to get his stuff together, everyone having already cleared out. He hurried out of the room, hoping to catch up with more people, it was true his fellow Slytherins were less than friendly but it was better than being alone.

He turned a corner and that was when he realized there were footsteps coming up behind him, quickly. He needed Harry. He wasn't sure who was following him down the hallway, but he was pretty sure it wasn't someone looking to borrow his notes from potions class. He was gonna try to pretend no one was there though, maybe they really didn't want anything to do with him, but then his arm was grabbed.

He yelped a little and was going to yell for help but he found himself looking up at Ron. He swallowed thickly, the look wasn't friendly and every insult he had ever thrown at the redhead came to the front of his mind, and at that moment he regretted every one of them.

"Weasley-"

His hand slapped over Draco's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "No, you don't get to talk Malfoy. You get to listen."

He nodded quickly; in the one arm that was pressed across the base of his throat he could feel the strength in the other boy. He was like Harry, tall with well-developed muscles, and Draco doubted he was gonna use them to talk.

He was right, of course, though for once he wished that he had been wrong. There were two quick hits to his stomach and he dropped to the ground, hoping to avoid further hits. Ron followed him down though, straddling him on the floor. The next fist landed on his cheek, followed quickly by another hit to his nose and he cried out, trying to scoot out from under Ron.

"You're not going anywhere ferret. I don't know why Harry keeps helping you out, I personally think you deserve to get your ass kicked, and I am more than happy to be the one to do it." He lifted his hand again and Draco whimpered before closing his eyes and waiting.

Nothing happened and he cautiously opened his eyes, finding Ron looking down at him annoyed. "What are you doing?"

He cringed at the tone and whimpered again not sure what he was doing, but well aware that anything he said would only result in him getting hit again.

Ron cleared it up, "Why aren't you fighting back, ferret?"

He waited until he was sure Ron was wanted an answer, "I- I can't. You know that."

Ron seemed to think about that, he knew just like Harry did that if Draco fought at all he would be sent off, but he shook his head. "I don't care. I won't tell, I want to have this out. So go ahead and fight back Malfoy."

He shook his head instantly, almost violently. "No."

"I just said I wouldn't tell!"

He took a deep breath and looked up at the redhead. He wanted to tell him off, he wanted to sink his fist into that annoying face, but he wouldn't and it had nothing to do with that he would get in trouble. If he hit Ron, the other boy would hit him back. It was as simple as that, he wouldn't win the fight and Ron was a Gryffindor, he couldn't hit a defenseless person for long before he felt bad. "I don't want to fight you Weasely."

"_Why not?"_

He licked his lips, he had to get out of this and he knew how, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He could swallow his pride if it meant not getting his face beat in, "I'll lose."

He smirked as Ron abruptly pulled back, shocked at the answer. "So I'll just... you don't get any sympathy from me Malfoy, I don't care if you fight back."

Draco met his eyes and felt his stomach twist as he realized that Ron wasn't kidding. The amount of malice in his face clearly said that he was going to beat the living daylights out of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he did the only thing he could. "_HARRY!"_

Ron cringed at the shriek and scrambled back from Draco. He took the chance to try to crawl away but was caught my Ron and flipped onto his back. He tried again, "HA-"

Ron's hand clapped over his mouth again and he looked up at him, trying to plead with his eyes not to do this. Since he had gotten back to Hogwarts he had learned how to do that, how to beg.

He looked a bit perplexed, kind of the way he did when he was in potions class... or when he was thinking too hard. Wisely Draco kept that thought and the following snicker to himself.

"You yell again and you will regret it. Understand?"

He nodded and the hand was removed from his mouth. He spoke quickly, "Please don't hit me."

"You know I could though, don't you? And you would deserve it." He sat there for several moments, taking it in as Draco nodded in agreement. He wasn't so sure if he deserved it, he hadn't been_that_ bad after all, but Ron could definitely do it. That was something about Ron, Harry could be a bastard but he wouldn't let him actually get hurt. He knew without a doubt that Ron didn't suffer from the same problem and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"You're damn lucky I'm a Gryffindor ferret, otherwise I would be pummeling your face into the ground right now."

He couldn't stop the words from spilling out, "You mean you're not going to?"

He stood quickly and Draco was surprised when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He didn't look at him as he caught his balance, not wanting to accidentally anger him again, choosing instead to stare at the ground.

"No, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I would like nothing better than to, but Hermione would kill me." He reached out and Draco wasn't sure what he was gonna do but he stumbled back quickly, raising his arms to defend himself. He seemed to nod to himself. "Besides, you're terrified of me, aren't you?"

He didn't think he was supposed to answer but he did anyways, "I'd be stupid not to be."

"I don't like you."

He couldn't help but laugh and glanced up, "I don't like you either Weasley."

They both stood there, some sort of uneasy truce between them. "You piss me off at all and I will finish this."

He was nodding his understanding when Harry came around the corner, instantly taking in the two before him. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, feeling like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"What's going on here? You were _fighting_?"

Draco kept his head down, missing that the angry look was aimed at _both_ him and Ron. Ron spoke up, "No, not really. I mean, I hit him a few times but it isn't much fun when he doesn't fight back. Kinda pointless when he just stands there and takes it."

"He didn't hit you back at all?"

His head still down he missed the guilty look on Ron's face, "No, he just took it."

He watched Harry's feet approaching; not looking up to meet what he sure would be angry emerald eyes. He really hoped that this wouldn't jeopardize the tentative protection that Harry had been extending to him.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" He nodded. His stomach hurt and his eye was throbbing but it wasn't that bad.

"Uh, Harry. Check him, I don't think it's broken but his nose is bleeding. I saw it after I hit him."

A rough hand grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up. He hadn't known he was bleeding. He raised his own hand to check his nose but his hand was pushed aside as fingers probed at his face. He winced as Harry touched a sore spot, surprised when Harry mumbled an apology.

"Draco, go on in the Great Hall. Mione is there waiting for us, I came to look for you two. Tell her we will be there soon." He pulled his hand away, "You're bleeding, she'll be able to clean you up a bit."

As soon as he was out of sight Harry turned to look at Ron with a frown. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you hit him Ron? What did he do?"

"What did he do? _What did he do?_ How about being a miserable git since the first day we met him!"

Harry grinned at him, not at all put off by his attitude. "Oh please Ron. You aren't that good at holding a grudge, you aren't that close minded either."

"So what? You expect me to accept him and be nice to-"

"No Ron. You don't see me being nice to him. _But_ I don't expect you to pummel him." He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth, "It gets boring pretty quick anyways, he doesn't really fight back." It slowly slid off his face as he pictured Draco's bloody nose, "He's harmless now Ron, and I did tell him that I wouldn't let him get hurt and I keep my promises."

"Fine. Nothing unnecessary but if he steps out of line-"

"He won't. He doesn't anymore." For a moment Harry couldn't hide the slight sadness in his voice, because the words were true. Draco wasn't the same person he had used to be, most of the time he seemed a bit broken, and Harry knew part of that was his fault. He quickly tried to cover it, "But I'm glad you're gonna try. Come on let's get some food before Seamus and Neville eat it all." He waited for Ron who hesitated a moment and then nodded before heading towards the Great Hall. Neither boy mentioned the lapse in Harry's emotions.

* * *

><p>Harry slid into the seat next to Draco, taking a piece of bread from his plate before turning to Hermione. He winced when he saw her face, "Don't look at me."<p>

She turned the glare rightfully to Ron, "What?"

"What did you do?"

Truth be told he was a little embarrassed about attacking someone that couldn't fight back but shrugged it off, taking it out on Draco, "Nothing, I just… I don't even know why he is here Harry." Ron sneered at Draco, "He was found guilty of using Unforgivables, how can you stand to help him?"

Harry rolled his eyes at that, "Well he obviously didn't do it."

"What?" Ron's voice overrode Draco's but they both stared at him.

Harry gave Ron a look that obviously said he was stupid, "Come on Ron, you have to know that it was his father. They can say whatever they want but we know the truth."

Draco couldn't keep himself contained, "You believe me? Why didn't you… will you talk to the ministry?"

He glanced sideways, and couldn't help the frown. "I… I already did. I looked through the evidence, the papers when they searched. I tried to find out more information, tried to talk to them… it didn't make a difference." He quickly hid the look though and added, "Because I was curious, not because I care what happens to you."

"That should tell you something Harry, if the ministry still thinks he's dangerous-"

He out right laughed, "Oh come on." He turned to eye Draco, "He's a prat but he's harmless."

"He's practically a death eater."

"No he's not." He reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist but he pulled away. He frowned, "Show him your wrists."

He hesitantly put them out, uncomfortable. They both knew there was no dark mark on them but Ron only frowned more, "Just mean he isn't yet."

"Come on Ron." He reached out to press Draco's hands down, "You can put them down." He quickly crossed them but Harry didn't pay attention to him. "I'm sure he had more than enough opportunities to Ron, it says something that he doesn't have the mark."

"You believe that?"

He turned fully to Draco who was looking at him with an odd look on his face, something Harry couldn't identify and he thought about what he wanted to say, finally managing, "I think that you would never have become a death eater by choice."

"Why do you think that?" His voice was strained and he seemed oblivious to those around him listening in as he leaned in closer.

Harry wasn't though and edged back, though almost without his consent one hand went forward to touch Draco's arm before he pulled it away. He gave a halfhearted sneer, "You wouldn't have it in you."

He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or not but didn't move away from Harry, settling as close to him as he could. "Thank you."

That earned him a smile and Harry reached out to touch his face where the bruises had been, "Mione did a good job cleaning you up."

Harry's thumb slid over Draco's cheekbone where there was the only remaining bruise, and he leaned into the touch. Draco let out a small sigh, the gentle touch enough to distract him.

"Uh… Harry? What are you doing?"

He jerked his hand away fast enough that Draco almost tumbled forwards and purposely turned back to his food, "Nothing, I was just… just checking for injuries."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, Ron would have to be daft to not see what was going on. Even now Draco was staring at Harry, looking a little bit lost. The arrival of the Slytherins in the great hall had Draco scooting even closer to Harry. He tried to turn to look at them but Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him back the other way. "Don't worry about them."

He obediently didn't look back even though his shoulders were tense with the effort, sure that every laugh from the other table was aimed at him. He dreaded going back to the dungeons, though he was starting to wonder how much of it was because of the abuse he had to deal with and how much of it was because he hated to leave Harry's side.

He pushed that thought away as soon as it appeared, he was pathetic enough, he would not add that particular humiliation to the growing pile. Instead he leaned forward on the table, trying to be casual, "So what is the plan after dinner?"

"Studying." Hermione answered before either of the boys could, and the looks of horror on their faces was enough to lighten Draco's mood.

"Library?"

"You're killing us Mione." He shook his head at her but his attention quickly went to Draco, "You want me to walk you to the dorm after dinner or do you want to study with us?"

"I'd like to stay with you." If Harry noticed the wording he didn't say anything, going back to his dinner. Draco thought he should add to that, mention that he only wanted to stay away from Zeke, that it wasn't about being with _Harry_, but all he did was quietly pick up his fork and go back to eating, never taking his eyes off Harry.

* * *

><p>He was panting, his hands trying to get a grip on slick flesh. It didn't occur to him what was wrong with the situation, only that his knees were pressed down unusually close to his head and there was a body above him, thrusting into him with enough force to take his breath away.<p>

It was so good, he just wanted more, reaching his mouth up blindly, and seeking the other he knew would be there. Teeth met his lip and he whined as they bit down, making his body press up. Almost roughly a tongue was in his mouth and he moved one hand up to briefly trace the scar on his lover's forehead before running his fingers through dark hair.

His knees were released and he instantly wrapped his newly freed legs around the body above him and thrust his body, trying to get the other as deep as possible. A warm hand wrapped around his own hard cock and he cried out.

Draco abruptly woke up, realizing that he was cumming. He had to bite his lip to keep from gasping out Harry's name. He didn't do anything for a few minutes besides lay there and pant, trying to catch his breath. He was disgusted with himself. He was too old to be having wet dreams, especially when they were about... abruptly his eyes widened as he remembered exactly what the dream had been about.

It was bad enough that it had been about _Potter_, but that he had dreamed that Harry was on _top _he couldn't even comprehend. Part of his mind quickly pointed out that it wasn't that surprising considering the situation but he quickly scolded it. There was no excuse for him to be having a wet dream about Harry dominating him.

He glanced over at his housemates, hoping he hadn't woken anyone up, he didn't fancy explaining what had happened. Everyone was still sound asleep and he was glad for at least that much. Now he just had to get clean without waking anyone up.

It would be easy if he could use magic, a quick 'scourgify' and everything would be good. He grumpily slid out of bed, wincing as his pajama bottom clung to him. He quickly checked his bedding, relieved that it hadn't been ruined, that would have been a ball to explain.

He rummaged through his clothes before finding different pajamas, with a brief thought that he hoped no one would notice he was in different clothes. He snorted softly to himself at that. Of course no one would notice they have barely noticed he was alive unless it was to say something cutting.

He crept into the bathroom silently, his Slytherin abilities coming out. He was sly, even in the den of likewise snakes. He looked in the mirror and sighed. His cheek was still sporting the fading bruise from his tussle with Weasley. Even though Harry had suggested it, he hadn't gone to Pomphrey, afraid she would make assumptions and he would be punished for fighting.

Glancing around to ensure once again that no one was awake he jumped in the shower after pulling off his night clothes. He spent a moment to rinse off the pants before relaxing into the hot water. This was getting ridiculous. During the day when he would slink to the Gryffindor tables it wasn't as bad but even Harry couldn't protect him from what happened within the Slytherin dorms. After the library he hadn't been able to stall any longer and Harry had brought him back to the dungeon, knowing he would see him the next day a small comfort. He should be glad that his house was made of 'proper' pureblooded wizards and thus rarely did they resort to physical means. That wasn't to say that he didn't get knocked around a bit, but mostly all he had to deal with was snide remarks.

The last thing he needed was these dreams. Sure Potter could be considered attractive, not that he thought about it, but his mind could at least work with him instead of against him and at the very least let him be on top if he was going to have sex dreams about Potter. Of course, now that he thought about it, it had seemed like it… felt good. Not that he would really know what it felt like, as he would _never _bottom for anyone.

With a final sigh of loss he turned the shower off and turned around only to find himself facing Zeke. He resisted the urge to cover himself instantly. He had changed around other boys before and he didn't want to let Zeke know how startled he was. He leisurely reached for his towel.

"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here."

He sneered but it faltered as Zeke blatantly looked him over. "Yea, me in the Slytherin boys' 6th year bathroom, how could that be?"

Zeke shrugged easily, not at all fazed by the sarcasm. "I don't know, seems most of your time is spent with Gryffindors now, but really with the way you've been acting I'd expect you to be found in another bathroom."

Draco sighed dramatically, Zeke really was simple. Did he think that was a clever build up? He placed one hand arrogantly on his hip, "Oi, let me guess. You'd expect me in the Gryffindor bathroom."

He stumbled back as Zeke reached up and brushed his hand against his cheek, "I was thinking the girl's bathroom actually."

He clutched the towel tight around his hips, painfully aware of his nakedness, "Sod of Moshil."

He went to turn away but Zeke's wand was already up, "Immobulus!"

Frozen in his spot Draco could only watch with, what he would never admit out loud, fear. Zeke reached out and ran his fingers along Draco's blonde hair. "See, this is what I mean Draco. You're soft and helpless like a girl, pretty like a girl..."

He laughed again making Draco's stomach crawl and pulled a little piece of his hair, tugging it. "You know Draco, you talk in your sleep. Something about… Potter."

He was actually thankful for being unable to move because he wasn't sure what he would have done. He watched, waiting for the spell to be over.

"You're much easier to deal with when you can't talk or move." He gave his hair one last tug before ending the spell with a wave of his want, "Goodnight Malfoy."

There was a final sneer before Zeke left and Draco leaned against the counter trying to compose himself before looking in the mirror. He studied himself in the mirror with a frown; he did look like a girl. He adored his hair, it was as long as his father's had been and he ran his fingers through it as he grimly met his eyes in the mirror. He didn't want to but he snuck into the dorm rooms to look for that muggle contraption that Blaise had. Silently he found the cutting contraption… scissors or something and headed back into the bathroom, desperation in his movements.

He would show them girl.

* * *

><p>Draco slunk into the great Hall with the hood of cloak pulled over his head. He headed straight for the Gryffindor table, sliding into his usual seat besides Harry. He was ignored as usual and he hoped it stayed that way this morning.<p>

"Why is your hood up?"

He hunched his shoulders a little, "None of your business."

Hermione pursed her mouth as her question was snapped at and Harry glanced over at him. "If this is about hiding that bruise, we all know it's there."

"That's not it, can't you just leave it alone?"

He saw Harry reach up, intending to pull off the hood but he jerked away, "Not here Harry."

The evasive answers were obviously starting to annoy Harry and he snapped out, "Draco."

"I cut my hair."

Harry just stared at him but Mione spoke up. "You… cut your hair?"

He nodded sadly and looked to Mione, "But I need… could you maybe fix it?"

Harry was peering at his hood like he could see under it, "Fix it? If you cut it I don't think we can grow it back Draco."

He didn't look away from Hermione, "I know, but it's… not even."

Ron snorted, "I say we leave it then."

"Why did you cut your hair?"

He looked down at the table; "I don't want to tell you here." He thought about it as he eyed Harry, "Actually, I don't want to tell you at all."

He had grabbed some food but Harry stood up motioning at their empty plates, "Well we're done eating so we will go talk now." He took off towards the door, as did Mione.

Draco gave a wistful look at his plate before sighing and mumbling, "Well fine, I didn't want to eat anyways."

Ron was the only one left to hear him and he frowned, snagging an apple as he followed Harry. Harry was waiting outside the door and the four of them silently headed for the Gryffindor common room. As they entered Ron brushed past Draco, shoving the apple into his hands. Confused he tried to say something to Ron but a glare his way shut him up.

"Show me."

He didn't want to show Harry and Hermione, but he _really _didn't want to show the Weasel. With a sigh he threw back the hood, preparing for the worse. He got it as Ron started laughing and Harry smirked at him. He reached up to touch his hair, he knew how funny it looked. It was roughly to his ears… in spots.

"Oh Draco." Hermione shoved her way past the snickering boys to examine his hair closer. "I know a spell but it will go to the shortest, that's the best I can do."

He nodded and she pointed the want at him and he could feel some more hair disappear as it evened out. He reached up again and could feel the hair brushing the tops of his ears, "Thank you."

"Why did you do it?"

He caught Harry's eyes and glanced at Ron before looking back, silently asking him for privacy. Harry grudgingly nodded, "Alright, you guys go to class, let me talk to him." Both were going to protest but then Hermione saw the seriousness in Draco's eyes and nodded, Ron following her out with only minor protests.

"Now what happened and hurry before your drama queen attitude makes us late."

Looking anywhere but at Harry he quickly retold the story, of course leaving out why he had been awake in the first place and that Zeke said he heard him call out Potter's name in his sleep. After he finished he continued looking at Harry's shoes, embarrassment making his face pink.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The tone wasn't mocking so he looked up a little, "No, not really."

There was a longer pause and Harry sounded a little resigned, "He will though. He's working himself up to it and you know it Draco."

And he did, he could see the intent in Zeke's eyes and a part of him, an unreasonable part, believed if he had cut his hair short it would get rid of that intent but he knew that wasn't true. It seemed unnecessary but he nodded in response to Harry's statement, "Yea, I know."

"You're not safe in the dungeons anymore." He grabbed Draco's arm and headed for the door, "Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

"But what about-"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore about it."

Draco stopped, causing Harry to stop short as well, "You're… you're gonna tell him what Zeke did? I don't want everyone to know Potter…"

"No. I'm getting you moved to Gryffindor tower."

Shock silenced whatever reply Draco may have come up with and he obediently followed Harry to class.


	13. Chapter 13

"You can't be serious."

Harry shrugged as he ate, not really answering Ron's question. Draco was silent next to him, unsure how he felt about it.

Mione was glancing between them, "What happened in his dorm?"

That did catch Harry's attention and he glanced at her before looking at Draco who had hunched his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Something in his tone alerted Ron that something was off and he stopped his ranting long enough to watch what was going to happen. Mione persisted, "Something happened in his dorm to make you try to move him to the tower." Her glance was too insightful, "Something bad enough that you don't think he's safe."

Harry rolled his shoulders like he was uncomfortable, giving Draco a long look. "I just think it's for the best."

It was obvious that Harry was unhappy with keeping it a secret and something about that made Draco uneasy. He kept his eyes down but quietly spoke, "I was attacked." When the eyes landed on him his voice was even smaller, "Zeke made… made some insinuations."

Ron's voice broke in, confused, "What would he say that would make you cut your hair?"

Softly Mione touched his arm, her eyes much more worried than they had been. "Ron…"

His eyes widened as he caught on and his eyes snapped up to glare across the room at the Slytherin table. Ron may be stubborn and pig headed, but he wouldn't quibble about that, wouldn't argue that it was okay.

"So you see why he's gonna move to the tower, it's safer… better for him to be with me."

Hermione's eyebrows went up at the phrasing and glanced to see Draco's reaction, leaning back in her seat mind racing when it just caused the blonde to smile. "Will Dumbledore let him?"

"Yes."

Even Draco was surprised at how confident he sounded. "What makes you so sure?"

It was not questioning, it really wasn't, but when Harry's eyes snapped to him he looked away. It seemed enough for Harry and he smiled, "Because I'm asking."

* * *

><p>After lunch Harry reached out to grab Draco's elbow, pulling him out of the room, shaking off Ron and Hermione's offer to join them. The grip gentled when they were out of sight of the others, but Harry kept his hand on Draco, seemingly reluctant to stop touching him all together.<p>

"Just let me do the talking."

"Of course." Harry's hand slid down until he was holding Draco's wrist, fingers almost absently mindedly rubbing back and forth across the skin there.

Before they reached the headmaster's office Harry slowed, stopping them just outside the main hallway. They were close, too close, and Draco didn't realize until he noticed that he could smell Harry's shampoo. He waited patiently to see what Harry wanted.

There was almost a hesitation but then he pulled Draco slightly closer, "I haven't… I haven't asked you. Do you _want_ to move to the tower?"

He hadn't expected that, hadn't expected to be consulted. He tilted his head down and tried to be as honest as he could without giving too much away, "I don't want to be near Zeke."

"That isn't an answer Draco. Don't make me ask again."

It was that tone, that cold dark tone, and Draco looked up, intending on telling the other that he didn't. He met his eyes though and was leaning in close enough to press his body against Harry without meaning too. Harry's eyes slid down, and Draco almost could have sworn he was watching his mouth. His head tilted back and that was the only reason he realized that one of Harry's hands was in his hair.

He tried to concentrate on the question and breathed out, "Yes, I want to move into the tower… with you."

Abruptly their lips clashed together with enough force that Draco's bottom lip was split open against his own teeth. He didn't notice, didn't care, as his hands moved up to grab at Harry's arms, trying to hold the other in place. Draco opened his mouth for Harry, startling himself with the moan that escaped him when their tongues slid against each other.

Something was happening, the air around Draco felt like it was almost electric, and with a jolt he realized it wasn't just his reaction to Harry, something else was going on. Before he could even think to stop the kiss Harry almost stumbled backwards, dropping his hands from Draco like they burned. They stood an arm's length from each other, both breathing harshly. Harry was the first to regain his ability to talk and he gasped out, "What the hell was that?"

Draco ruthlessly pushed down his first impulse to tell Harry that it had been a kiss, sure that he wouldn't like the other's response to the snipe. Instead he reached up to touch his own lips, trying to understand. "You kissed me."

That made Harry sputter out, "You… you kissed _me_." His eyes were on Draco's lips again though, and there was an odd growl to his voice, "It was nice."

Shocked Draco stared at him, he would have expected Harry to be angry, upset… anything other than… than… pleased. He seemed unsure but Harry reached for him and he let himself be pulled close. One hand cupped his cheek, and it was almost odd to get such a gentle touch from Harry. The kiss wasn't as frenzied, Draco losing track of time as he let Harry press him against the wall. It was only when he realized he was already hard, already clinging to Harry that his dream came back to him and he made a distressed sound as he pulled away.

"Draco?"

He had fallen far enough. He would not let himself be Harry's conquest, would not give in to that. One hand pressed against Harry's chest holding him back and tried to pull his thoughts together. He realized Harry was waiting for an explanation and helplessly met his eyes, "I just… I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't think it's a…." Harry's voice was so cold, so angry that Draco cringed back against the wall. As soon as his hands weren't on him Draco felt lonely, lost and had to fight not to beg Harry to keep touching him. "Fine."

This anger wasn't the same, and Draco realized Harry had a blush up his cheeks and it surprised him that the other seemed almost… hurt. He didn't want that, couldn't stand that, and reached out his hand hovering just over Harry's arm, afraid to touch him without permission. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… please don't be mad Harry."

"I'm not… I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Harry, that's not…" He struggled for the words, "I _do_ want to."

Those green eyes met his and Harry stepped forward but Draco backed up. Harry's face clouded over, "You don't wanna play games with me Draco."

"I'm not." He all but whimpered, trying to reign in his panic, "I'm not, I just…"

"Just what?"

The silence was almost thick enough to touch and it choked Draco, finally he managed, "What would people think?"

Surprise blossomed on Harry's face, obviously that hadn't been what he was expecting to hear. "You're still worried about _what people think_?"

"They'll think I'm…" He shifted uncomfortably, at a loss.

He knew the moment Harry understood, his whole body closing off. He reached out and grabbed Draco's elbow, no gentleness… no soft circles on his wrists… and yanked him towards the office. "Let's go."

"You're still moving me to the tower?"

"Of course." There was a pause and Harry's voice was uncharacteristically sympathetic, "Of course I am Draco. It's where you are safe."

Tentatively Draco pulled his arm away until Harry was holding his hand, the two boys staring at each other. "With you."

Harry sighed but wrapped his hand firmly around Draco's, "With me."

Draco smiled shyly before he remembered that something had felt off when they kissed. He was about to ask Harry if he'd felt anything but the door to the Head Master's opened and he was distracted, nervous.

"Come on Draco."

"What if he says no?"

"He won't."

They had no more time to talk as Dumbledore appeared in front of them, eyes drifting to them holding hands. Draco was sure Harry would pull away but if anything he pulled him closer and though he couldn't fathom why Harry looked less friendly.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand warningly, but he didn't need to be told to let Harry do the talking. "I need to speak with you, I have a … request."

Draco looked away from Dumbledore to Harry, tilting his head. The tone didn't sound like a _request_.

"Come in boys, let us talk."

Harry dropped Draco's hand, moving to touch his lower back, leading him into the room. "Sit down Draco." His hand didn't move until Draco sat down, and he slid into the seat next to him. Without preamble he began, "Sir, I'd like Draco to move to Griffyndor tower."

"Well, that is certainly… unexpected." Again Draco frowned, he didn't sound very surprised. He felt like there was something going on just outside his awareness but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm that he brought his attention back to the conversation, realizing they were both looking at him. "Er… I'm sorry?"

Harry's voice was disapproving, "He asked if you wanted to move to the tower."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

"Well then, there shouldn't be a problem." He nodded, looking much too relaxed about it, "I will have the elves set up another bed in the boys' dorm."

Even Harry looked taken aback, "That's it?"

Dumbledore frowned, and in a second it was back to a smile, "You are grown men, I trust that if you are asking something of this magnitude that there is a reason for it. I have faith in you."

Harry rose to his feet in a hurry, pulling Draco with him, wanting to leave before he changed his mind. "Well then… thank you sir." Draco nodded his thanks as well, a little dumbfounded.

A hand settled on his back, ushering him through the door at a fast clip, and then they were in the hallway. Harry seemed distracted, frowning.

"Harry?"

"Was that odd to you Draco?"

He nodded, though didn't say anything, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It meant he was safe from Zeke. He had his trepidation about Harry, true, but not like he had of the other Slytherin. They were heading back toward the tower and Draco grimaced, "So what now?"

Harry's hand almost possessively found its way to his back, and he uneasily shifted away, the touch was a little too intimate and he glanced around wondering who could see. He didn't say anything but Harry's hand tightened, gripping the back of his shirt, forcing him to stay close. He relented, leaning back into Harry's space, not sure how to take the action.

They were almost to the Great Hall and Harry slowed, pulling Draco against the wall, moving his body close to him. Torn he looked up at Harry, he wanted to pull away and he desperately wanted to press up against the other boy. Harry trailed his fingers down Draco's cheek, "So none of this Draco? You're telling me no?"

Fingers trailed across his lips and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Harry…"

When he opened them Harry was staring at him, something dark, possessive in his eyes. "I won't push you Draco." The hand moved up his cheek to grab onto his hair, tight enough in the blonde locks to make Draco wince and his eyes said more than he would ever need to. They said Draco was already his, that he would give in.

Draco dragged his gaze to the floor, "I'm just… just not ready…"

Harry chuckled and the grip loosened and when Draco looked up at him his eyes were back to being warm and soft fingers ran through his hair. "Come on, we need to get you set up in the dorms."

Nodding he followed Harry, confused about the way things were going, about his odd conflicting emotions when it came to the other boy. There was very little he could do and it wasn't like being pursued by Harry was a _bad_ thing. He took Harry's hand when he reached for him, and could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything but the sour look on Minerva's face said how much she disapproved. Dumbledore gave her a look, "This is good news."<p>

She couldn't keep silent any longer, "You don't think allowing him to move the boy into his dorm was a bit… conspicuous?"

He tried to smile, but it was weighted, "Please Minerva, this is good news. It's only a matter of time now."

She didn't try to smile back, and let her resentment show, "I know Albus, that is what I'm worried about."


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry?" It was the few hours before dinner that usually the boys would spend goofing off, but the promise of Hogsmeade coming in a day or so had even Weasley trying to finish up his homework.

"Mmm hmm?"

He looked up at the other boy from his position on the bed. Harry was sitting crossed legged with a book in front of him and a notepad balanced on his thigh, doing homework. Draco was settled comfortably on the bed next to him on his stomach with a book open in front of him, though he wasn't really reading it. He waited for Harry to look away from the book, but he didn't.

He bit at his lower lip, he hated this. He was Draco Malfoy and the other boy couldn't even give him enough of his attention to look away from his work. It was almost as bad as the hand that rested on the small of his back; while he liked the slight motion Harry was doing with his fingers, small figure eights in the small of his back, the oppressive weight felt like it was holding him down. Just another little thing that was keeping him trapped. If he _was_ trapped... the lines got a little blurry here and there.

He didn't know if he could really leave or not, more and more often he didn't even try to. He spoke again, a little more forceful this time, "Harry."

He glanced up for the briefest moment before looking back to the book, "I'm listening."

"I need to go to the library to do some research for my paper in potions due next week."

"Alright, I'll bring you after I'm done working on this homework."

He scowled, "I think I'll just go now."

"No, you'll wait till I bring you. It's not safe for you with all those Slytherins around."

The Slytherins hadn't bothered him for weeks - not since the great Harry Potter had started threatening them. Maybe he should bring that up, it was worth a try. "They haven't given me any trouble for weeks."

Harry's voice was slowly getting colder and he knew he was pushing his luck, "Draco, I will take you when I'm done. It's safer."

"Yea but-"

"Listen you little-" Harry whipped around, his mind suddenly intent on doing something very unfriendly to the blonde next to him.

Draco recoiled at the tone of voice and Harry abruptly ended what he was gonna say when he looked down and met the frightened silver eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We are going to go when I'm done. Understand?"

He wasn't yelling anymore but Draco had no delusions that the statement was meant to be friendly or flexible. He silently nodded, fear making his voice stick in his throat.

"Good. Study." Harry eyed him for a moment longer and he tried to show how sorry he was that he had questioned him. Apparently Harry was satisfied because he went back to his book.

Draco let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked back down to his own book. He glanced sideways, aware of a set of eyes on him. Ron was looking at him with a mixture of humor and sympathy. Great, the look managed to pity him and mock him at the same time. He quickly looked away and bit his lip. He was a Malfoy - he wouldn't cry. He looked down at the book again but he couldn't see the words clearly, tears threatening.

He was surprised to hear Ron speak up, "I can bring him if you want Harry, I'm supposed to be meeting Mione there anyways."

He didn't dare look up from where he was, not wanting to interject his opinion into the decision. Harry looked thoughtful but Draco was pretty sure where this was going. Even though sometimes he got sent off with one of the twits that hung out with Potter, Harry preferred to keep the blonde by his side.

He glanced at Draco, who had perked up a bit at the mention of Mione, and it was nice to see the sudden spark of life.

It had been rough for Draco to get used to Ron and vice versa, the beginning of which had resulted in Draco with a black eye and had instilled in him a distinct fear of the redhead. Ron had eventually come around, not always being nice to him but he accepted him. Mione on the other hand had been nice to him since day one, and she still talked to him like he was an actual person. He looked up hopefully at Harry.

"Okay, okay. We will all go." He got up and grinned at the blonde, "Come on my little Slytherin."

Instantly his face fell and he yanked his hand back from where he had reached out for Harry to help him up. His voice was cold, "Don't call me that Harry."

"But you _are_ a Slytherin still."

He had wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor, "You know that's not true Harry, I don't live there. I'm not with them."

The look Draco feared appeared on Harry's face as he sneered, "Living here doesn't make you a Gryffindor." He reached up and slid his hand into the other's hair tilting his head up a little, "Too cowardly to be a Gryffindor, too weak to be a Slytherin."

Ron gasped a little at the words, his eyes immediately going to Draco's stricken face. They all knew how sensitive he was about his former status as a Slytherin. Normally Ron would exploit that like every other weakness but something was wrong about it, after the first time he had teased him about it the look of devastation in Malfoy's eyes had been enough for him to skirt the issue since. He couldn't believe that Harry had so blatantly said it. "Harry-"

He wanted to tell him to stop – to let the other go, but when Harry turned to look at him he could see the blonde giving him a desperate look and shaking his head frantically. He didn't want Harry to take it out on Draco so he quickly smiled, "Come on. Mione is waiting."

He suddenly seemed to remember they were going to the library and grinned, letting go of Draco. "Right, sorry. You got everything you need Draco?" He looked around and picked up the stuff he would need and then nodded mutely at Harry. He grinned and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, holding his own books with his opposite arm and nodded at Ron, "Let's go."

Draco saw the look on Ron's face, after all the red head was practically bouncing trying to get him to look at him. It was a sympathetic look, he undoubtedly wanted to reassure him, maybe even ask him why he didn't want him to stand up to Harry on his behalf, but he stubbornly didn't meet his eyes. Instead he leaned into Harry, sullenly looking down at his books.

They headed quickly down the halls and Draco had to work to keep up with Harry and Ron. They were both taller than him and Harry had set the pace, Ron matching it easily, leaving him to have to almost trot to stay with them. Harry was doing it on purpose, he was sure of it. He didn't bother looking at any of the people that they passed in the halls, most didn't even bother to cover up their amusement, though he thought it was rather plebian of them that they _still_ found amusement in it. It had been weeks after all, you would think they all had something better to do with their lives than pay attention to his.

That thought made him look up a little, a small stirring of his usual arrogance and he even managed to send a sneer at a group of 1st year Hufflepoofs, abnormally happy when they cringed. Harry glanced at the proceeding and raised an eyebrow at Draco but didn't say anything.

"Draco?"

He was startled as Ron spoke, glancing at the redhead and cursing as it made their eyes meet, something he had been avoiding. "Yes?" He purposely made the word short and there was a slight tightening on his shoulder, a warning from Harry.

"That potions essay – I have some questions."

He did sneer, turning his head so Harry couldn't see. "And I'm a prodigy at potions, so you wanna ask me."

He looked perplexed but nodded, "Yea."

"Alright, Weasley. I suppose I can help." He knew he sounded obnoxious but Harry didn't so much as give him a look. He was in an amazingly good mood. He had scared some Hufflepuffs, snarked at the Weasel without repercussions, had his genius recognized and would get to chat with Mione. It was short though as they reached the library and Harry's grip tightened, stopping him from going in.

"Ron, go on inside, I'll be right in." Ron looked between them worriedly, but Harry gave him a warm smile, "Go on. I just wanna ask him a question."

He finally conceded, comforted that nothing was gonna happen by the bright smile Harry was giving him. Draco wasn't fooled at all and knew what was gonna happen the minute Ron was out of sight. The slap was fast, hard, and not completely unexpected. He raised his hand to his stinging cheek, gritting his teeth as he pushed down the urge to hit him back.

"Don't push me Draco. Now get in the library."

That was unusual, he was painfully aware that there was a handprint on his cheek from the slap. Usually Harry would wait for it to fade so his friends wouldn't see. "Harry?"

"Now. Unless you want more?"

"No." He moved quickly so Harry wouldn't interpret the 'no' as an answer to his order. He headed towards the back of the library where they always sat, glad to see Mione was already there. She looked up and smiled, but it quickly slipped off her face. He reached up, as if he could cover the mark, and slipped into the seat across from Ron.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Mione."

"Harry, hello." He was sure nobody could miss the slightly cold tone and then she turned to Draco, "Hello Draco."

Harry reached over almost defiantly and touched Draco's reddened cheek, dragging his finger down it before turning back to Mione. "Is something wrong Mione?" With a start Draco realized that Harry seemed oblivious to the inappropriateness of the violence.

At the question Ron looked up and his eyes instantly landed on Draco's face, or more specifically the handprint on his cheek. For once he stepped in to diffuse the situation instead of making it worse, "Oi, Malfoy. You said you would help."

Thankful that Ron hadn't brought up the obvious situation, he leaned forward to start explaining. Despite his obnoxious replies he was happy to be helping someone with potions.

As he started helping the weasel, Harry and Mione went to their work and for a solid half hour there was actual work done. He looked at Mione a few times, giving her reassuring smiles to soothe the worry on her face every time her eyes moved to where the mark had been, he knew it must have already faded but she continued to glance over as if she could still see it.

"Harry, can I talk with you?" Both him and Ron started when she spoke, it breaking up the relative quiet they had settled into and he shot her a look, but she wasn't looking at him. Relieved he nervously went back to helping Ron as Harry agreed and they got up to go talk on the other side of the library.

Harry had grinned at her, and left Draco sitting at the table with Ron. He glanced back a second time to make sure that both were going to behave. He knew that Draco had learned his lesson about starting trouble with the much larger redhead, but the two still had some scuffles. Satisfied as Draco continued to patiently help Ron with the potions paper, he followed Mione to a quiet part of the library. "Yes?"

She looked nervous, not a way he was used to seeing her. "Harry… when… when… well the last time that you fought Voldemort… did you maybe…"

There was a long pause and he sighed, "Did I what, Mione?"

"Well… are you evil?" It came out as one rushed word and her skin flushed as she looked at him.

"Am I evil? Am _I evil?" _He couldn't even wrap his mind around that one as he stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Maybe when you… fought _him _last time something bad happened … or maybe he, maybe he changed you…"

He spoke in clipped tones with a sharp edge, "Or without that much evil in the world the good couldn't survive."

She gasped and took a step back until she caught his one eyebrow arched at the sarcasm and she scowled at him realizing he was mocking her. "I'm serious Harry!"

"So am I! Mione, why on Earth would you think I was evil?" He met her eyes and held them, there wasn't anything for him to hide. She could see the same Harry shining back at her and knew there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him. He smiled gently, trying to calm his anger at her questioning, "Now why would you think I was evil?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. It was a long moment before she sighed and answered, "Because of the way you're treating Draco." She helplessly pointed in the direction they had come from.

He glanced at the boys too, meeting Draco's eyes and smiling at him before the blonde realized he had been caught staring and looked down to his book. He watched him for a few moments longer before looking back to Mione, "What about it?"

"Harry – you've been… you've been cruel to him. _Violent_. You treat him like… like…" She waved her arms a little, not coming up with the word that she wanted.

For a moment his lip curled, forming a sneer. "I know." Quickly he suppressed it and spoke flatly, "Draco is fine."

She bit her lip, "Can't you be a little nicer to him Harry? I mean, he was crueler to me than he was to you or Ron and I can bring myself to be nice to him."

"Believe me Mione, I'm not hurting him or anything. He's fine." He put up his hand to stop her protest, "But fine, I will let up on him a little. Happy?"

He was rewarded with a grateful smile and a hug. He hugged back and muttered against her hair, "I can't believe you thought I was evil." She laughed as they pulled apart and headed back towards the table.

There was a moment of panic as he heard Ron's raised voice, fearing what they had gotten into now. He could see Ron standing up with both hands on the table but it took a second to realize the angry words weren't aimed at the blonde across from him but rather he was leaning forward talking over the other's head. With shock he realized that Ron was _defending_ Draco. It was a big enough shock that both him and Mione froze, watching the scene.

Draco had been content, well maybe that wasn't the word. He had been resigned to letting the young Slytherin a few feet away throw insults at him. Harry was still off somewhere talking and he gritted his teeth and tried to finish what he was saying to Ron about his paper.

"So now you take it from anyone? Just a Gryffindor whore? Even a Weasley?"

He hunched his shoulders a little, though he was mostly used to not fighting back. He could hear the person getting closer, he could even hear the soft sound of his friends egging him on. It was familiar enough, a few months ago he would have been one of them. He tried to ignore it, looking down at the book. Trying to act like he didn't care. He pointed to a line, turning the book so Ron could see. "Th-this is what I was saying, that the o-order matters." He closed his eyes, hating that he gave away his anxiety about the person behind him by stuttering. It must have given the kid the extra bit of courage he needed because he stepped forward and shoved Draco between his shoulder blades. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He kept his eyes down, hoping that Harry would get back soon or that the other would get bored and leave. His fingers itched to grab a wand and hex the younger boy for daring to mock a Malfoy. Hell, since he had no wand he would even settle for taking the muggle approach and punch him. However, the threat of Azkaban was always at the back of his mind. One wrong move and he was locked away – doomed to insanity like his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Back off Slytherin!"

His head jerked up at the angry words, shocked to realize that it wasn't Harry as he had expected, even though he had known it wasn't his voice. He stared at the redhead, barely believing that Weasley was standing up for him. The way Ron was leaning over the table made him shrink down into his chair a little. Part of him knew that it was because he was intimidated by the aggressive stance, but he quickly blamed it on the fact that he wanted to give Ron a clearer path at the boy harassing him.

The Slytherin sneered, "Oh, I'm so very scared of a Weasley."

"You should be. I could hex you into next week before you could even get your wand out!" He sounded deadly serious and the 3rd year went a little pale and quickly retreated, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

He quickly trained his eyes on his book, his face heating up. It was one thing to get saved by the 'Golden Boy', it was even expected, but he was getting saved by a Weasley. Not just any Weasley either, _Ron Weasley._ He glanced up and couldn't stop a smile though as Ron looked just as traumatized by saving him as he was getting saved. He spoke up quickly before he lost his nerve, "Thank you."

Even though he knew his voice was soft Ron heard him and responded just as automatically, "You're welcome." Harry had shaken off his shock and arrived in time to hear the exchange. As though he just realized where they were and whom exactly he had been defending, Ron added with a halfhearted sneer, "Blondie."

The usual malice wasn't behind the word though and he felt his anxiety ease a little as every day it became less likely that Ron would snap on him. Before he could think about it there was a warm hand on the back of his neck and a thumb brushing against his hairline, forcing him to resist the urge to close his eyes and instead shoot Harry a questioning look.

He smiled warmly at him, "You okay?"

He slid his gaze to Mione, not hiding his confusion. She gave him an encouraging smile and he got it then. That's where they had been off to, she'd been scolding him about not being nice. He appreciated the sentiment but it would probably lead to him getting a backhand later in return for him getting Harry scolded.

He looked back to Harry and gave him what he hoped was an appeasing smile, though he couldn't help the fear in it. "Yea, I'm fine. Ron stepped in."

That sent Ron sputtering and he managed to get out, "I wasn't – I… the stupid 3rd year was interfering with my studying!" Mione reached over and put a hand on his arm, comforting him with a giggle.

"It's okay Ron, we'd never dare accuse you of simply being a stand up guy."

"Damn straight! I-" He seemed to realize what he had said, "Hey! Wait just a second!"

Even he had to smile as the two continued to bicker but he slid his attention back to Harry, who seemed to be playing with his hair, wrapping the longer strands around his fingers. "Harry, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond right away, intent on the blonde hair between his fingers, "Soft."

He pulled away slightly and Harry let go of the hair to finally look at Draco. "What?"

He grinned, "Your hair, it's soft."

What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He could feel his cheeks tinting pink, not helped by Harry's chuckle. Harry reached over and tapped his book, "Come on blondie, back to the homework."

He held his breathe for a moment and then pushed Harry's strange behavior to the back of his mind, something he was getting good at. "What are we studying?"

Ron shoved the potions essay away and grinned pulling out his wand. "Transfigurations."

"Oh." He tried to hide his expression, despite everything that had already happened he didn't want them to know how jealous he was that they got to use magic. His hand itched to hold his wand, to feel himself tapping into his magic, but he couldn't. He quickly opened the book for the class, he still had to study the spells, he just couldn't use them.

Harry was watching him as he watched Ron changing paperclips into things but he couldn't bring himself to get the envy or longing off his face. If he could do just one spell, he didn't realize that he mimicking the spell movements with his quill until Harry started laughing.

He dropped the quill and was sure he was blushing all the way down to his toes. How humiliating. He was reminded of when he was little pretending to do spells like his dad. He somewhat managed to speak up, mumbling into the table, "Sod off Potter."

Harry turned his chair towards him, "Come here." He grabbed Draco's arm and abruptly pulled him into his lap.

He yelped as his back was pressed against Harry's chest and arms were around him. It didn't help his blush at all and he stuttered, "Wh-why am I on your lap?"

"Ron slide me over some paperclips." The redhead didn't move – staring at the sight before him, "Ron. _Paperclips._"

Mione finally pushed them over, reaching up afterwards to grab Ron's jaw and turn his head away from the other boys. While she was sure that there was a better way to go about it, maybe a way that wouldn't have freaked out Ron quite so much, she had seen the look on Draco's face too. He had looked desperate to be holding a wand. It was probably especially hard for him since he had grown up around magic his whole life. She brought her attention back to Ron and whispered, "Leave them be Ron."

Draco wasn't sure what was going on but Harry took his hand, wrapping it around the wand. He was gonna point out to Harry that he wasn't allowed to do magic, although he knew the other boy already knew that when Harry's hand covered his on the wand, his bigger hand completely engulfing his.

Before he realized what was happening Harry slipped his left arm around his waist and flicked their other wrist, calling out the spell and changing the paperclip into a flower. He gasped, he could feel the magic running through him. He knew it wasn't his, he wasn't in control of it, but it didn't matter. Harry's magic went through his body from their connected hands on the wand. It was fantastic, even with no control of it, the part of him that had always been around magic rejoiced at feeling it again. He tilted his head back to look at Harry, who grinned down at him.

"Feel it?"

He nodded, speechless, and looked back at the table as Harry did another spell. The paperclip became another flower and Draco laughed softly, "You like flowers."

He let go of the hand on the wand, leaving Draco to hold it as he touched the flower, feeling the petals between his fingertips, much like he had with Draco's hair. Much to his surprise he felt Harry nodding behind him. "Yes. I never got to see them much growing up." He pulled away almost regretfully and fitted his hand around Draco's again. After a slight hesitation he slid his hand down around Draco's wrist.

He felt warm breath against his ear and couldn't stop a shudder that ran through him. He frowned at himself, just because his neck was sensitive was no reason to be shivering around. But then Harry was talking, whispering in his ear. "You know the wrist movements – don't worry, it still works. I'm good at this." He nodded and made a note to ask Harry about it later. He didn't know you could touch others with your magic, he was thankful for it though. "Alright blondie, I think you'll like this one."

It took him a second but he realized that Harry was waiting for him. He moved his hand, flicking it at the paperclip as Harry said the spell. He closed his eyes to feel the magic before opening them to see the paperclip had turned into a small dragon figurine. He looked at it, astounded.

"Harry, isn't that getting awfully close to letting him do magic?"

He was still looking at the dragon, surprised that Harry would think of it. Not that he was dumb, just that sometimes he didn't catch on as quick. He laughed softly to himself at that, barely noting Granger's words.

"Maybe close but it's still my magic, what's it gonna hurt?"

Ron piped up, "Well maybe it's close enough to get him sent to Azkaban."

His entire body tensed, frozen, even as he dropped the wand like it was burning him. Azkaban, what the hell had he been thinking even holding a wand? He abruptly tried to scramble out of Harry's lap. He had been using magic, he had to hide, or beg Dumbledore to give him another chance. Something. _Anything_ but that little cell in Azkaban.

He was vaguely aware of strong arms tightening around him, holding him in place. "Draco, calm down. Shh, calm down. It's okay."

He dimly realized it was Harry and he had to make him realize, "Harry, that.. I was using magic. I gotta get out of here, I gotta-"

"Draco!"

He realized it wasn't the first time the other had said his name and at the tone he stopped talking and turned to face Harry with big frightened eyes. A hand was in his hair stroking softly while the other arm kept him in place. "Draco, you didn't use magic, you didn't do anything wrong. Understand?"

He was still shaking but reality was slowly seeping back into his mind, having been completely shoved out at the mention of Azkaban. Of course he hadn't used his magic, he _did _know that, but it had seemed secondary to the thought of Azkaban. Harry looked worried and suddenly he felt like a complete prat. As ridiculous as it was after all that had already happened he hated that he had just shown them how afraid of Azkaban he was. Enough to completely lose his common sense.

He clenched his jaw and pulled away from Harry, immensely glad when he let him. He wasn't sure where he was going, as much as he wanted to go hide somewhere he wasn't stupid enough to get somewhere that was completely by himself. He knew there were those waiting for a chance at him – he just needed some space from the golden trio.

He stiffly headed into the rows of books, but not before catching Harry's sigh. "Good job Ron, did you have to scare him?"

He clenched his fists and hurried to get away but not before he heard Ron's sheepish apology. Three rows later he looked around, satisfied that he had his distance. He waited a few moments to see if any of them had followed him, once again satisfied that they hadn't. He was sure they would eventually, Mione would come with her comforting words or Harry would forget this new nice streak and whistle for him like he was a lost puppy, but for now he sank to the floor pulling his knees up and resting his cheek on them.

He had to get his magic back, it wasn't fair here without it. He hated to say it, the thought sickened him, but he would have been better off in the muggle world. At least they wouldn't have had such an advantage over him.

He didn't know when he would get to use magic again or what he would have to do to get it back. He pushed back the thought that maybe he never would, if that was their intent they could have stripped him of his magic. They hadn't so there _had _to be a reason, they had to plan on giving him the use of his power back at some point.

With a sigh he closed his eyes. If he was ever gonna get his magic back he knew he would have to gain their trust. He snapped his eyes open as he suddenly realized that a glowing recommendation from Potter would probably do the trick. He was starting to trust him, even showing a nice streak, he just had to get on his really good side. He closed his eyes again and thought about his plans, eventually drifting off to sleep.

That was how Harry found him when he went looking for him to head back to the dorms. He sighed, not really having the heart to wake him and instead carefully picked him up. The smaller boy cuddled against him in his sleep and Harry grinned, the Slytherin looked almost innocent when he was sleeping.

He had a brief cold thought that he himself probably never looked that innocent after all the darkness he had touched, but he shook it off with a frightening ease, he'd had a lot of practice after all. He made sure the blonde was secure in his arms and headed towards the dorm. Once there he placed Draco in his bed and headed back downstairs, surprised to find Ron waiting for him.

"Harry, we… we, uh, need to talk."

Harry eyed him wearily at the tone, "About what?"

"About Draco."

Harry frowned at him and waved his hand, "It's none of your business Ron, you don't even like him."

Ron's face was flushed nearly as red as his hair but he held his ground, "You care about him Harry."

"Really Ron, its bad enough Mione won't get off the topic – how is you saying it any different?"

Harry wasn't expecting to get pushed against the wall or to see Ron so seemingly angry with him over _Draco._ "Listen and listen good because it's killing me to be trying to help Malfoy. I'm the last one that wants you to care for the little git, but remember Harry – I saw your face that day I got into the fight with him. You don't look like that over someone you don't care about, Harry."

He angrily shoved him back, "Don't tell me how I feel Ron."

He eased back, giving Harry some room, "I'm just saying Harry, I see the way you look at him and… I see the way he looks at you."

"Just… just let it go Ron."

The red head nodded, though with a frown, and the two boys headed downstairs to the common room to finish their homework.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched the trio, plus one sleeping Slytherin, exit the library and frowned. He shook his head, "This is not going as it is supposed to."<p>

Minerva knew that should make her unhappy, they all knew the reasons, but she couldn't help a small part of her rejoicing that Harry seemed to be defying the odds. "We have done all we can Albus, what else would you want?"

"You know why we are doing this Minerva, you know how important it is. We have come this far, too far now to go back."

She nodded, almost to herself, her voice resigned, "Perhaps a … push. A potion maybe."

"Talk to Professor Mollis, see what he has. Something that would lower inhibitions." The words were hard to say, "Something that would cause a violent reaction."


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Mollis started to hand Minerva the bag but pulled his hand back just before she grabbed it. "Are you sure… You understand what this will do?"

She nodded, voice tight. "Yes, I understand."

He eyed the candy, frowning, "When Professor Snape was asked to leave-"

Her eyes snapped up to his face, cutting him off, "Professor Snape _chose_ to leave."

A shrug was the only response to that, "I just… He asked me to watch his house and this is…"

"Necessary. This is _necessary_." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince but he handed her the bag. She eyed it carefully, "You are sure it will have the desired effect? I do not wish the…_reaction _to be with anyone other than Harry and Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded, "Yes, I made sure it's tailored to them." She was nearly to the door when he added, "You understand, he is going to hurt him. I don't mean… he's going to _hurt_ him."

She paused for a long moment hand on the door handle but finally turned it, opening the door. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning everyone was excited about the trip to Hogsmeade, and Ron and Harry were busy making plans while they waited for Hermione and Draco to wake up. It was odd that they were the first awake, lately he always woke to a pair of gray eyes watching him carefully, but Harry was in such a good mood he didn't mind. In fact, when they had first come down they had run into Professor McGonagall. She had been acting funny, but had asked Harry and Ron to try a new candy that was supposed to do something with transfigurations. They had both taken it without too many questions, but the taste had been odd and Harry wondered why she hadn't seemed more disheartened when nothing had happened. She had only shrugged and said she had to go back to the drawing board, that magic was always changing.<p>

In fact the more he thought about it the stranger it seemed. He felt as if something was wrong, or should be. His hands were itchy, almost like he wanted to grab onto something and he turned to see if Ron was having any trouble when his eyes landed on Draco. Suddenly, violently, he wanted the blonde on his knees before him. Needed it. He snapped out, "Draco, come." He pointed at the floor next to his feet, "Sit." The words were cold, unfamiliar, but Harry was oblivious and he casually turned away, expecting the order to be followed.

Draco froze half way to Harry, a flush moving up his cheeks. Harry wasn't even looking in his direction, just expecting him to follow the order. The words caught in his throat at first but then he managed to get out, "I'm not a dog."

Harry's head snapped up, instantly on his feet and Draco cringed at the look on his face. He needed to put Draco in his place, as if he had no choice in it. He moved into Draco's space, normally he would relish the warmth of the other's body when he was so close but he felt cold, "What did you say?"

"I'm… I'm not a dog…"

Harry hit him across the face with a closed fist, knocking him to the ground. "Are you stupid?" He waited for Draco to get up but he stayed on the ground. "Get up." Draco shook his head and Harry nearly growled out, "Get up or I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than just knock you around a bit."

Fearfully Draco moved to his feet and tried to head towards the couch but Harry stopped him. "Now what did you say?"

He shook his head but when Harry took a step closer he mumbled out, "I'm not a dog."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Harry's fist struck out again, sending Draco back to the ground with a pained cry. Harry watched him for a moment. "Get up."

"No, please."

"Get up!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron get up and uneasily move towards them something akin to fear on his face but he ignored him as Draco moved to his feet, scared. "Why don't you tell me again." He shook his head frantically and Harry moved up to him, "I already told you once if you don't do what I tell you-"

"I'm not a dog-"

Harry's fist flew again and Draco hit the ground with a sob, blood dripping from his face where it looked like he may have a broken nose. He was crying now, cringing away from Harry, who casually looked down at him. "Get up."

Ron finally shook off the shock and he stepped forward, putting a hand on Harry's arm, "Don't you think that's enough mate?" His voice shook, keeping one eye on Draco, he really just wanted to get Harry away from him.

"This is between me and him Ron."

"Yea but, look at him Harry, I can't let-"

Harry whipped around to face Ron, and whatever was on his face made Ron take an abrupt step back, hand moving towards his wand without meaning to. Harry watched him, eyes cold and foreign before he motioned at Draco, "I'll do whatever I want Ron."

As he moved to Draco and nudged him with his foot Ron rubbed the back of his neck, out of his element, unsure of what to do. "Alright, well, I'm going to go get Mione I think."

Harry didn't even pay attention as the other left. "I'm pretty sure I said to get up."

"No, please, I'm sorry Harry."

"Get up." When he didn't he grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged him painfully to his feet. "There we go. Now. What did you say?"

* * *

><p>By the time Ron got back with Mione Harry was calmly sitting at the couch doing his homework, Draco sitting on the floor next to his feet. He hadn't bothered to clean him up and Draco's face was caked in blood except for the tear tracks. He was still crying, making pained sounds as he held his broken nose.<p>

"Harry James Potter!"

"What?"

"Don't you what me! What did you do?"

He waved a hand, "Don't worry about it."

She was livid but her attention turned to Draco, "He needs to go to the infirmary Harry."

"Go ahead and take him then, I'm done with him."

Her mouth dropped open at his casual words and she stiffly moved forwards, helping Draco to his feet. "We are going to talk about this later Harry. I don't know what has gotten into you, this is… just…." He waved her off again and she fell silent, turning her attention to Draco, he needed her now, not Harry.

Draco was silent except for the occasional whimper on the way down, Madam Pomphrey shaking her head as she cleaned him up. She was going to the back to get a potion when the Head Master came in. "Mr. Malfoy, it appears as if you haven't been following your stipulations."

Mione spoke up before he could, "He didn't do anything. He didn't fight, he was just… just hit." Her voice broke at that, too painful to think that Harry could do something like that.

"Well then, who did this?"

Rage was simmering just below the surface in Draco and despite thinking it was a bad idea he snarled out, "It was Potter that did it. Broke my nose!"

Madam Pomphrey had frozen in shock but quickly shook out of it, "He did have a broken nose, and a badly bruised cheek bone."

"Do you have proof Mr. Malfoy?"

"What? Yes, he did it. Weasely and Granger saw!"

Hermione frowned at the bad position she was put in but before she could say anything Dumbledore spoke up, "If all you have is a few peoples say so that isn't enough to prove another student was responsible for this."

"Albus!" They all looked shocked, but only Madam Pomphrey could say anything.

"But he did it… you… you aren't going to do anything to him? You are just going to let him do this to me?"

"Until you have better proof Mr. Malfoy… I suggest you head back to your dorms."

Draco felt helpless and he couldn't help it as a few tears fought forward, wiping furiously at his face with his sleeve. His voice broke as he whimpered out, "I don't understand why you won't help me."

For the briefest moment something like regret showed on Dumbledore's face before it hardened. "Back to your dorms and remember Mr. Malfoy, any fighting or violence on your part will send you back to Azkaban."

Draco pushed off the table, feeling like it was hopeless. Obviously Potter would have no consequences for violence against him and his only choice was to take it. Hermione and him walked towards the exit when Dumbledore called out, "Ms. Granger, please stay back a minute. I wish to speak with you." Draco stopped as well but Dumbledore pointed towards the door, "Just Ms. Granger please, I'd like you to head back to your dorm."

That seemed suspicious to Draco but he was in no position to complain so he headed out.

When he was gone Dumbledore gave Hermione a sad look, "I apologize Ms. Granger, but we are so close we can't have you interfering." Before she could react he did an obliviate on her, erasing the memory of Harry's attack on Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco entered the Gryffindor common room and immediately headed to Harry's side, meeting his eyes for a moment before he sat at his feet without complaint. He glanced down, "Learned your lesson?" He reached down and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and tilted his head up, "You going to listen to me from now on?"<p>

"Yes, Harry."

He smiled, "There, at least we accomplished something."

Ron seemed better now that Draco wasn't bloody, but he didn't understand what had happened. Didn't know why the other had been so angry and truth be told it had scared him. Still he tried to intervene, "Harry."

He ignored him, eyes for Draco only, "Got anything you want to say to me Draco, something about not being a dog?"

"No, Harry."

He was still eyeing Draco but shoved his head away carelessly, "See, lesson learned."

At that moment the portrait opened and Hermione walked in. Harry stood up, sure he was going to hear an earful but she only gave him a smile, "I think I'm going to head upstairs and get some homework done instead of going to Hogsmeade."

Draco watched her go, shocked that she was able to shrug off what happened so easily. He had somewhat hoped that she would stand up for him… would help him.

Ron met Harry's eyes, "That wasn't normal." That was somehow worse, he had hoped Mione would be the one to fix things, to figure out what had happened, what they should do.

"No… it wasn't." He shrugged off an uneasy feeling and looked down at Draco, "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Draco had to shove down the anger he felt as he took Harry's hand, acting out now would only result in him back on the ground in blood. Harry grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "You alright?" Part of Harry thought he should be upset, that his actions had been out of control, but that odd urge he'd had was soothed with Draco's submission, and he could only be content.

That was the hardest part of all this, if Harry was just cruel he could hate him but the occasional concern threw him off. He struggled to look away but Harry wouldn't let him, "Yes."

He smiled and threw one arm around Draco's shoulders, heading towards the Great Hall, Ron hesitantly following. He tried to let it go, tried to remind himself that he needed Harry but being beat down like a disobedient dog was more than he could stomach and this time he couldn't let the anger go.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was hours yet until they needed to be awake, hours before even the earliest risers in the tower would be up. He turned to glance at Harry, taking a moment to sort through his thoughts while he had the time. While no one was watching him.

He watched him until he felt that familiar heat rise, the familiar pull to go to him, to be near him and he jerked his head away with a sound of frustration. That wasn't right, he hated him, maybe… maybe he was starting to think otherwise but the careless way he had been assaulted, the lack of remorse and he _needed_ to hate Harry.

Harry stirred and he froze, wondering if he had been making noise. Harry rolled on to his side in his bed, facing Draco, but didn't rouse. He let out a sigh and took up his scrutiny of the ceiling again. He reached up to touch his nose, it was healed but he was still sporting a few bruises and there was the rage, traveling down his body until it made him ball his fists, frustrated at his limited options for revenge, and yes, that was what he wanted. Weeks of just taking it and he had just taken too much… so why was his stomach twisting at the thought of hurting Harry?

There was a sound in the bed next to him and he glanced over, startling when he realized Harry was watching him. His eyes were barely open, squinting at him without his glasses. His voice sounded sleepy, "What are you doing awake?"

Several answers went through his head and he settled on one that wasn't technically lying, "I couldn't sleep."

Harry shifted his weight so he could see him better, "Nightmare?"

Draco's mouth quirked, "Of sorts." It was only a shame that his whole life had become one.

Harry watched him for a moment, before he moved back, putting out one hand in invitation, "Come sleep with me."

They stared at each other, Draco at a loss of words. He glanced around at the other sleeping boys and looked anywhere but at the other bed, "Harry…"

"Just for a little while. I'll wake us up before anyone else."

He didn't know why he was unsure, there was no way he should want to be curled up in bed with the other, not after that night. His palms were sweating, nervous, and he knew Harry could hear it in his voice, "I'm not… I'm fine."

Harry chuckled softly, "Come on, I'm not looking for anything more than to help you sleep. Come on."

With a final glance around and a sigh Draco slid out of his bed, awkwardly climbing into Harry's. He was nudged to lay on his side, facing away from Harry, and tried not to tense up when Harry pressed tight against his back, an arm wrapping around his stomach. He held his body stiff in the grip, refusing to relax. There was that chuckle from Harry again, and he could feel it against his neck. "Relax."

He made a small sound of protest when Harry's hand slid under his shirt to rest against his bare stomach, but at the same time the instant Harry's skin was touching his he felt something tense ease, and his body melted back against Harry like it was supposed to be there. His eyes were closed and he didn't remember doing it, didn't understand what was going on. There was silence for a few minutes and he could feel Harry's breathing steadying, could tell the moment the other fell asleep.

He brought one hand up to lie over Harry's and sighed, "Why did you do it Harry?" There was no answer, of course, and he finally let sleep pull him under, feeling more justified in his revenge if he just knew _why_.

* * *

><p>It was rather embarrassing that three days had gone by and Draco had no idea what he was going to do and he was worried he was losing the anger too much to do something that would really… get back at him.<p>

He and Harry were sitting on their beds, working on homework when Ron came in, throwing something to Harry. He grabbed it, grinning at the inert snitch. "Ah. Already time for practice?"'

"Yup." Ron turned to Draco, face softening into something that Draco couldn't really read. It wasn't friendship but it wasn't… hostile. His voice was less sure, "Do… do you want to come watch?"

Harry's interest was piped at Ron asking Draco and turned towards the blonde. Draco started to say no, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but something occurred to him. Some sort of… plan. He looked away, keeping his voice soft, "I would."

"Really? You never come watch."

He glanced at Harry who was looking at him in surprise. He tilted his head, "I… I would like to watch you play."

"Hey, great Draco. You'll love it." He reached out to grab Draco's arm, pulling him to his feet, a grin on his face. "You could play with us if you wanted."

"Harry-"

His head whipped around to look at Ron, annoyed at the warning tone. "What?"

He motioned helplessly in Draco's direction, "No offense, but they aren't going to want a Slyth… uh… Draco playing with them."

Wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder he only shook his head, "They will get used to it." He tilted Draco's chin up, "Do you want to play?"

There it was, Draco remembered in that moment that he was intelligent, that he was capable of damage beyond using magic and he struggled to keep it out of his voice, "Yes, I'd… I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Draco stood on the ground, watching the Gryffindors practice. There had been less of an issue than Ron had thought there would be, seemed most of them barely noticed Draco anymore. He wasn't sure what the ministry's stance on him using a broom was though, and even though Harry had offered to let him ride double with him, that was simply too embarrassing. So he watched from the ground.<p>

It didn't matter, he watched and noted the plays they used, the techniques. In fact, they didn't even seem to notice him when they were strategizing, pointing out the team's weaknesses and strengths. Draco filed it away, smiling to himself. He knew how to hurt Harry. He sank down into the grass, he had a good idea on how to hurt them all.

* * *

><p>Two weeks of watching practices and asking Harry about the team and Draco knew as much about them as they did. All he had to do now was figure out how he could get away from Harry long enough to use the information. He knew that they were playing the Slytherins in a few days and even though losing to them would hurt the most, he had no idea how to go about not only getting away from Harry… but going to face Zeke. Of course he had taken over as seeker, it seemed the other boy had arrived perfectly to take over for Draco, but he pushed off that angry feeling. This wasn't about how the slytherins had hurt him… it was about Harry.<p>

His only real shot would be to try to talk to Zeke during one of the classes that they didn't share with the Gryffindors, though his pulse sped up at the thought of coming anywhere near him. Did he really want to encourage that? Yes, he reminded himself, yes… this was how he was getting his _revenge_. What he really couldn't understand was why he wasn't happier about it.

His hands were sweating when he headed into the class, and he couldn't meet Harry's eyes when he dropped him off, leaning away from him when he said goodbye. Harry didn't seem to notice and he waited until he was gone before scanning the room for Zeke. He found him, for once the other not paying attention to him, and headed towards him carefully.

He was still a few feet off when Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of him, making him stumble to a stop. "Turn around Draco."

The words weren't… unfriendly, but the message was clear. "I need to… I need to talk to Zeke."

His voice lowered, "It won't turn out well for you, just turn around and go." It sounded like a threat, but the tone was obviously a warning and he felt himself waver, surprised at the concern the other two were showing him.

He took a step back but crossed his arms, "It's about the quidditch game with the Gryffindors."

"What about it?"

They stepped aside as Zeke stepped up and Draco took several steps back before he realized it, fighting the urge to put his hands out in front of him. Zeke didn't slow his progress, moving until he came face to face with Draco, grabbing one arm to keep him from pulling back any further. He looked away, "I have… I have information…"

Zeke snorted, "And…?"

He struggled to pull his arm away, surprised when Zeke let him. He straightened up but couldn't bring him to meet his eyes, "About… I know their plays…"

"And why would Harry Potter's pet want to help us?"

He wasn't… wasn't his pet. He tilted his head up, putting every ounce of confidence he could into the words, "I'm still… I'm still a Slytherin and I want to see them win." Which just wasn't true, he didn't care, but he did want to see Harry lose. At least… he was pretty sure he wanted to see Harry lose.

He was abruptly pulled forward so he was flush against Zeke, an arm around his waist like steel holding him there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crabbe step forward, but Goyle grabbed his arm and shook his head. Zeke leaned over him, nearly bending him backwards, "What was it Draco? Have a lover's spat?"

"We're not… we didn't have a _spat_."

He laughed, low, sending the hair on the back of Draco's neck standing straight up. "And you came running to me, how … _delightful_."

He didn't bother to tell him that he didn't run to him because he… he kind of did. "I just… I want to help the quidditch team. That's all." A hand trailed up to his hair, fisting it despite its short length and he snapped out, "Stop it."

He tightened his grip instead, "There is only one thing I'm interested in from you Draco, and it's not the Gryffindors' game plan."

"Zeke." Draco's eyes darted to Blaise and he let out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding when he let him go and stepped back.

"What?"

"If he really does have their plays, it couldn't hurt."

"He doesn't have anything we need. Well-" He eyed him up and down and Draco felt a blush moving up his face at the scrutiny, "Nothing for quidditch anyways."

Blaise reached out and touched Zeke's arm, pulling his attention away from Draco. "You never know. I'll talk to him and get the plays, see what he knows…"

"Fine. See what he has to say, but don't expect much."

As soon as he agreed Blaise moved forward between them, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him towards a table. Before Draco could talk Blaise was nearly snarling at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was taken aback, he hadn't thought the other would have any problem with cheating and he let him press him in a seat. "Helping."

"Draco, do you have any idea what Zeke will do to you? He's not… you need to stay away from him." It looked like it pained him but he added, "I don't know what happened to change your mind, but you want to keep having Potter stand between you and Zeke. The way he talks about you… "

That scared him, he was afraid of Zeke but he must really not know something if Blaise was encouraging him to stay at Harry's side. He turned away, "You don't know what happened."

The class started and they sat in silence for a while but finally Blaise sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing Draco, you don't have many people left on your side."

He didn't ask Blaise if he was still on his side, he didn't want to know the answer. He looked down at his hands, feeling guilty, "Do you want the plans or not?"

"We'll take them, I think it's a bad idea… but I'd love to see the Gryffindors lose, just hope it's worth it."

Without looking at him Draco pulled his notes out of his bag, and slid them over to Blaise. He thought he would feel better, the tight glee of hurting someone that hurt him, but he felt kind of sick. "There, everything is there."

Blaise glanced through them, letting out a low whistle, "Wow, you weren't kidding." Something seemed to occur to him, "They let you get close enough to overhear these?"

He shrugged, voice non-committal, "They told me them."

"Potter told you them?"

He didn't get what the other boy was getting at and shrugged. "Yes. And Weasley."

Blaise laughed them, startling Draco. "You're in too deep Draco, last chance to take these back."

His voice was surprisingly stubborn, "I want them to _lose_."

Blaise didn't say anything else, just slipped the notes in his bag and turned his attention to the teacher. Draco tried to relax, that had been the hard part, but he felt more stressed than ever. Worse, he realized that Zeke was looking at him, something the other had avoided mostly since his run in with Harry. He was convinced he was doing the right thing though.

* * *

><p>Zeke was heading straight for him after class, eyes nearly wild, but before Draco could worry Harry was there and he scrambled to his side, taking his hand. Zeke stuttered to a stop several feet away, confusion flashing on his face before it slid to anger. He obviously hadn't thought that Draco could or <em>would<em> still run to Harry, and he took a moment to wonder what would happen when he really couldn't hide from him. He pushed the thought of that away and looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at him.

"Everything okay?" His glance jumped up to look at Zeke, something Draco could only describe as a snarl on his face, but it smoothed out as he glanced back down at Draco. "He bothering you again?"

Silently he shook his head, the last thing he needed was Harry talking to Zeke. Harry nodded at that, obviously pleased, and tucked Draco against his side heading out of the class. They were nearly past a classroom when someone stuck their head out, calling Harry. Draco stumbled as Harry abruptly stopped, grabbing the back of his shirt. He gave Draco a look, "Stay here," before turning and going to talk to them.

That was all it took to strengthen Draco's resolve. It wasn't that Harry talked to him like a dog, it was that he felt no desire to correct him, to argue with him, only a soft complacency and that scared him more than anything Harry could do to him. So his plan was in motion and he comforted himself with that, he would see Harry lose… Harry get knocked down a few pegs and hopefully the other would never be able to trace it back to him.

* * *

><p>All of that… all of the jumpiness Draco had and the stress and in the end… in the end the Gryffindors won anyways. Draco sat in the stands, shocked, eyes widening when Zeke's eyes whipped to him, his face saying everything Draco didn't want to know. It was obvious he thought they had been set up, the Gryffindors hadn't used any of the plays Draco had seen and the match had been… quick.<p>

With a sudden sense of urgency he started to head down the stands to reach Harry, a vague idea that something bad would happen if Zeke were to reach him first. As it was, he reached Harry first… and completely failed to realize that it didn't necessarily mean that Zeke would back off.

The Gryffindors were celebrating but it was abruptly interrupted when Zeke landed in front of Draco and shoved him, sending him sprawling at Harry's feet. "You think you can trick me?"

Harry was instantly there, in between them, shoving the other back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Zeke turned on him, voice a snarl, "Never thought I would see the day you'd have to _cheat_ Potter. Losing your touch?"

This… this was going very badly. Draco rocked to his knees, "Harry, let's just… you won, let's just go."

He ignored him, "We did not cheat."

Zeke scoffed and now there were more Slytherins behind him, "So sending your pet to us with fake plays, that isn't cheating?"

Harry's fists were balled and he looked pissed, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, guess I shouldn't be surprised that Slytherins would be making up excuses for losing."

Draco was watching Zeke and out of the corner of his eyes saw Ron move towards Harry, something of a guilty expression on his face. "Harry…"

Zeke cut in, "You can't play dumb Potter, I should have known that Malfoy wouldn't make a move against you, not the way he follows you are like a lost puppy."

"Draco?" Harry turned his gaze to him, perplexed, "What does Draco have to do with anything?"

Ron was getting more insistent, "Harry-"

Zeke caught on before Harry did, and looked startled before a cruel triumph crossed his face, "You didn't send him."

Harry only had eyes for Draco, realization slowly starting to dawn on him, "Draco, what is he talking about?"

"He brought us your plays from practice, said that Weasley had told them to him. He wanted you to lose." He met Draco's eyes, "Guess they don't trust you either."

"I didn't…" None of the faces around Draco looked friendly and he shrunk back, still on his knees, he didn't know who to implore to, to try to lie to Harry and say he hadn't sent the plays or to explain to Zeke that he hadn't known they were fake.

Ron spoke up before he could continue, "I gave him fake plays. I just… I didn't trust him."

There was a long silence and Draco just stared up at Harry, he was a good liar when he needed to be, but his tongue felt like lead and he couldn't come up with a single thing to say. Finally Harry broke the eye contact, voice cold, "I guess you couldn't be. Let's go, we won tonight and have celebrating to do."

It seemed almost too easy and Draco scrambled to his feet, relieved. He headed after Harry, but was stopped when Harry turned to face him, face vicious. "You're not invited."

"Harry-"

The desperate tone had Harry move abruptly into his space, jabbing at his chest with a finger. "After everything I've done you'd…" He was obviously struggling with the words and this close Draco could see the hurt in his eyes, and he wanted to argue – wanted to point out how badly Harry had hurt him but he was frozen to the spot. "We're done, this is done. The Slytherins can have you."

He felt like he was going to be physically ill, scared to try to follow Harry. Ron moved past him, close and he whimpered out, "Weasley."

Oddly enough Ron didn't look mad, he actually looked almost regretful. His voice was low, only for Draco's ears, "After… after that night. I knew you'd try something, that's why I gave you the fake plans. You shouldn't have done it."

The soft words triggered something and he couldn't help but add, "He shouldn't have done what he did."

Ron shrugged, sending a concerned glance towards Zeke, "You might end up worse off this way."

There was no more talking as the Gryffindors headed off to celebrate and Draco slowly looked to Zeke, taking a few steps back. Harry was gone so he moved into self-preservation mode, "Zeke… please… I didn't know."

He eyed him up and down, slowly, until even the other Slytherins looked uncomfortable. "Now who is going to protect you?"

His eyes widened at such a blatant threat, "I… I can protect myself."

Zeke moved quickly, grabbing Draco around the waist and one hand in his hair, pulling him into a brutal kiss. He made a sound of protest but when he tried to push him away Zeke let go of his waist to grab the wrist, squeezing it until Draco squealed into the kiss. When he finally let him go Draco stumbled back, gasping for air. He cradled his arm to him, hurt. Zeke's face was flushed, obviously aroused, and his eyes held a threat. "I'll see you in the dorms tonight I guess."

They followed Zeke when he turned and left and Draco was left alone on the field, shaking. He tried to think through his panic, and realized the only thing he could do was try to beg Harry to help him… again. Ask him to forgive him. He didn't like that, this entire endeavor had been to break away but in that one kiss Zeke had showed him that he was the bigger threat.

He spent a few precious minutes deciding what to do and then made his feet move, heading towards the boys' locker room. He was sure they weren't there yet, sure they were off celebrating but that would give him time to think. He reached the locker room frowning, unsure how to get in since it was spelled to not let in members of other houses. Frustrated he pressed against the door, surprised when it let him enter. That made him stumble back, confused. What did that mean, was he not a Slytherin anymore? Surely he wasn't a Gryffindor… but that was a question for another day and he headed into the room, confirming that it was empty. With a sigh he sat on the bench and settled in to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry didn't ask how Draco had gotten into the Gryffindor boys' locker room; in fact he barely glanced at the blonde sitting on the bench as he headed towards the showers. The complete lack of acknowledgement made Draco's face fall.

The rest of Gryffindors followed suit and that was how Draco knew that he was in some serious trouble. They were always good for a few cheap shots at him, but he must have pissed them off enough that he was only getting the cold shoulder.

He waited patiently on the bench until Harry finished his shower, he had learned how to be patient and wait for others to acknowledge him. When Harry did come out he broke one of the unspoken rules they had and jumped to his feet, moving to stand in front of Harry and halting his forward progress. "Harry." The desperation was clear in the word, painfully clear to Draco's ears. It must have been obvious enough to Harry as well because he raised an eyebrow and waited. Draco hadn't expected to get even this far and he looked up at Harry helplessly.

"Right. Want something but don't wanna work for it, right?"

"Please… let me … let me do something…"

"Do something for what?"

He was flustered, he knew how badly he had screwed up, and he was still shaken from his run in with Zeke. Still shaken up by how very badly he had miscalculated everything. The fact that he had done it to get back at Harry, to try to get some of his own back, was so far from his mind that it might as well not have been there. "To prove I'm sorry." And he was, not because he was worried about not getting Harry's protection, though it had become clear how very desperately he needed it, but because he cared about Harry and hated to think that the other boy was so angry with him.

Harry appeared to be sizing him up before waving his hand to indicate all his teammates, "It wasn't just me you tried to screw over Draco, it was all of us. If you can do something right here in front of all of them, something that proves to me that making it up to me is more important to you than your pride, then by all means go ahead."

His options were limited. His stomach was churning and for the first time he realized Harry wore only a towel. For how badly he had screwed up he needed to do something drastic. In a swift motion he moved forward, going on his tip toes to press their lips together. He had just enough time to see Harry's eyes go wide at Draco kissing him so publicly before he dropped to his knees hard, catching Harry's towel as he went down.

Harry didn't have time to react before Draco had his lips around his dick. He managed to get half in, a tongue pressed flat against the bottom. There were startled sounds from the other boys at about the same time Draco realized this act had a high chance of simply embarrassing Harry, and not proving anything to him. Harry finally caught up and grabbed Draco by two fistfuls of hair and dragged him off.

He held him a few inches off, Draco looking up at Harry with big eyes. He licked his lips nervously and instantly Harry could picture how those lips would look stretched around him. It was the thought that he could use that mouth that had insulted him and hassled him to shove his dick down that had him staring unblinkingly at the other boy.

He was staring at Draco, oblivious to the others around him as the images running through his head made his blood run south.

"Harry!" Ron must have been calling him for a while and he dragged his eyes away to look at him. Ron had a hesitant look on his face like he was confused and his mouth opened a few times before he motioned at Draco still on his knees.

Harry snapped into action, shoving Draco backwards so he sprawled out on the floor. "You- I-!" He sputtered a bit and was relieved that the others would probably assume it was anger. "You stay _right _there!"

He moved to his locker, quickly yanking his clothes on with jerky motions. It would be assumed that he was going to knock some sense into Draco and when he roughly pulled the other boy to his feet and out the door he knew there wouldn't be any questions. Draco looked terrified, though he offered no resistance as Harry pulled him along.

Harry was silent as they reached a room, only speaking to place a locking charm on the door. Draco had no idea where the private room had come from, complete with a bed, and it worried him that Harry had headed straight for it… that he had wanted the privacy of this mystery room instead of the normal dorms. He wanted to ask Harry where they were but he was instantly pressed against the wall and he cringed expecting a blow, but instead Harry was kissing him.

It was too close to what Draco wanted to control his reactions. He made a needy sound and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before he could stop himself. The bigger boy let it go on for a few moments before pushing on his shoulders in an obvious motion down.

Draco understood, but wanted to feel Harry's mouth on his just a little longer. Abruptly Harry pulled back and a sharp slap across the face made Draco snap his eyes open, pulling a hand to his face as he whimpered.

"My way. Not yours."

He made a small sound of acceptance, tasting blood, and to avoid any more of Harry's ire he slid to his knees. Harry grabbed at his hair but didn't pull like he expected. He didn't know what he thought would happen when he had made his move in the locker room but this wasn't it.

The robe went and under it Draco was surprised to see Harry hadn't even done his pants up all the way. He lowered them carefully, not wanting to do anything to set him off, especially since he was finally getting something he wanted so badly.

He knew how to give head, though he didn't like to dwell on how he knew. He tilted his head up to look at Harry, the control and lust in the green eyes making his own cock respond. Sensing the other's growing impatience he leaned forward mouthing the head of Harry's dick. The grip in his hair got tighter but still didn't put any pressure on him, though Draco was certain that wouldn't last.

Something about being like this with Harry felt right. Almost like he was drawn to it. He had been submissive to Harry a lot lately but adding this particular sexual act, with him on his knees compliant in _this _way filled an ache he had that he couldn't quite explain. Harry's dick slid across his tongue like it belonged there and he was caught completely off guard when Harry pulled back and pulled him to his feet.

"Harry?"

"I want more."

He hesitated, confused. "I… I don't understand."

Harry grabbed under his thighs and lifted. Without thinking Draco obliged, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. He couldn't help but press against Harry, guaranteeing the other boy knew that he was hard as well.

"This. I want to fuck you."

He was delayed from answering as Harry chose that moment to bite down on his shoulder and it was a good thing Harry was holding him because his knees turned to jelly. He realized that Harry seemed to be waiting for something and with a jolt he realized Harry must have been waiting for consent.

There was never even anything to think about. He clung to Harry, "Anything." It was happening fast as Harry undressed them both and shoved him on the bed, but it was everything he wanted. And then…

And then Harry was hovering over him, fitting between the pale legs spread out to accommodate him. He placed his hands flat on the taut stomach before him, fingers splayed while his thumbs moved in soft circles.

Draco was watching him intently, his eyes bright with lust and a bit of fear.

He smirked at that and leaned across Draco's body until he was pressed flush against him, forgetting what he was going to do for a moment as they pressed together lost in the feel of slick hardness rubbing against each other. He shook his head, his dark hair ruffling and leaned down.

Draco hesitated when he pressed their lips together and Harry didn't like that, the kiss was _supposed_ to be gentle, but he didn't blame him. He pulled away and gently pressed an apologetic kiss to the cut bottom lip before grinning again. Making sure that Draco was looking at him he spoke, "You can say no. Don't forget that." That was part of the plan because he wanted to see Draco back down from what he was gonna do, but he wouldn't get that response if the other was afraid to say no. Draco nodded and he pressed one more kiss to the pink lips before shifting so a hand was braced on each side of the blonde and he kneeling between those pretty spread knees.

He shifted forward, rubbing the tip of erection between his ass cheeks, putting a little more pressure each time. He knew Draco understood when he suddenly looked scared, eyes going wide and fists clenching. That was what he wanted and he waited for Draco to tell him no. He wouldn't actually have sex with him without preparing him or using lube, he wasn't cruel, but he did want to hear Draco begging him not to. _Needed it._ Despite the last few weeks he still was an arrogant bastard, he must be to try to betray them to the Slytherins, and Harry wanted to knock him down a few pegs.

He was getting impatient and pressed against his ass, just barely starting to push in before he went back to teasing, but Draco didn't put up any protests. He still looked apprehensive, but he gave Harry a forced smile and turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"Draco?"

He turned to look at him, "Yes Harry?"

"You understand what I'm gonna do here?" It was irking him that Draco wasn't playing his game, he was supposed to be begging him not to hurt him but instead he was just lying there accepting it. At that moment he wanted to fuck him dry anyways and again pressed a little in before pulling back again.

Draco winced, but quickly tried to cover it, "Yes Harry."

"Why aren't you telling me no, Draco. You know it's gonna hurt and I can see you're scared."

He sighed, lithe body shifting under Harry. "Because Harry."

"That's not an answer princess, try again."

His lip curled for a moment at the nickname but it smoothed out as he looked up meeting Harry's eyes. "Because either you didn't know you had to in which case I didn't want to make you feel stupid or you wanted to do it this way and if that's what you want, then I was willing to do that."

He could only stare down at him. He felt like such a prat. He hadn't realized quite how devoted Draco had become to him, and the fact that he was willing to let him do whatever he wanted made him feel ashamed of pretending to hurt him.

He leaned down quickly, rubbing his cheek against Draco's until his lips were pressed against his ear, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He licked down Draco's neck, grinning into the skin when he felt Draco moan. He pushed away the thought that he was exploiting Draco, taking advantage of him. He had to take care of him. "I'll do this right."

He pulled back and reached over to the side of the bed, pulling out a tube of lube. "Roll over." Draco was almost was going to protest but a stern look and he followed the order. He moved to his knees and elbows, resting his forehead on the mattress.

Draco started when he felt a finger slip in him and he couldn't help but tense a little, fighting back certain thoughts. He quickly controlled his breathing, forcing himself to relax, reminding himself that Harry said he wouldn't hurt him.

He tried to hold on to the scrap of dignity he had left, but with Harry all around him, their bodies pressed close, the sheer power that Harry wielded he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. He found himself gasping out, "Harry... you know... I'm yours."

A body pressed over his and he arched up into him. Harry's hand slid into his hair and tightened almost painfully, pulling his head up and there was a smirk in the words, "I know."

A second finger quickly followed and there was some pain but it quickly faded as the scissoring fingers brushed against that spot inside him that felt so good. The fingers that were stretching him out were suddenly gone and before he could prepare for it suddenly Harry thrust all the way in, making him cry out in pain. It hurt. There were edges of pleasure, but he felt like he was being ripped in two. He clenched his teeth but still a whimper slipped out. Harry let go of his hair, both hands gripping his hips and thrusting harder. The new wave of pain came and he couldn't keep his mouth shut yet again, "Harry – please, it hurts." He never asked him to stop though.

Harry's breath was tickling the back of his neck, sending shudders through him and he barely caught Harry's answer, "Good."

That was a vicious answer to his pain; very ungryffindor like and Draco didn't expect it to send a jolt straight to his groin, oddly taken with this harsh side of the Golden Boy. The thrusts did change though, every other one hitting that sweet spot and it wasn't long until the pain became a second thought as he found himself pushing back to meet the rough thrusts.

He was painfully aware of his own erection, hard and heavy, but unable to get any friction. He had to really concentrate but finally managed to get some words out, "Harry – please."

"Please what, Draco?" His voice sounded as if he didn't know what Draco wanted, but he doubted that innocence when Harry's hands slipped to his stomach, just barely out of reach of his cock. He could almost feel how smug the bastard was.

He snapped in annoyance, "Harry!" The slap on his ass startled him, making him yelp. There was a distinct stinging where Harry had_spanked_ him and he was momentarily in shock.

"Watch the tone Draco."

Harry's voice was a little cold for someone that was currently _in_ him, but he shook off the uneasy feeling. "Sorry... just, touch me Harry."

"Beg for it."

"Harry..." He hated begging it almost wouldn't be worth it. Harry didn't seem to like that and shifted a little, hitting his prostate more often and bit softly on his shoulder.

"Oh..." He thrust against the air, unsatisfied. Harry laughed and that should have strengthened his resolve but it had the opposite effect, making his knees weak and his dick twitch. Harry's hand moved, the tip of his erection just brushing against Harry's fingers and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Oh merlin! Please – I need – please Harry... _please_ touch me!"

"Now was that so hard Draco?"

He was gonna snark at that but Harry's hand was around him before he could and all coherent thought slipped his mind. They set up a rhythm almost perfectly, and Draco moved fluently with in it, pressing back to take Harry in deep and then thrusting into his hand.

He was getting close and he could tell Harry was too, the thrusts getting a little more erratic. "Harry – I'm gonna cum-"

There was something else, a thought pushing at the back of his mind that seemed important but he pushed it away, it was ruining the moment.

He was so close, he just needed something to push him over and as if reading his mind Harry leaned down and bit his shoulder again, this time with much more force. He screamed out his name and he could feel Harry cumming in him. There was a blissful moment as he hit his climax, during which he was considering that he sure liked Harry a lot, when suddenly there was what could only be called a magical explosion.

It ripped through him and the thought that it felt good to feel magic was quickly lost in the sudden pain and then the world started to go black. He tried to warn the other boy – he knew that it meant a spell had been completed, but if the sudden dead weight against him was any indicator Harry had been hit by it too. Before the blackness pulled him under his last thought was that he hoped Harry was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

He was squished. It took him a moment to realize it was because Harry was lying completely on top of him. "Harry – Harry, _get off._" There was a grunt but Harry must have been waking up because he rolled off him. There, at least he could breathe again, now he could deal with the headache.

"Draco, are you okay?"

A warm feeling bubbled up that Harry cared about him, but he ignored it as he rolled over to face him. The other boy had sat up looking a little dazed. "Yes. Are you?" A quick glance at the clock told him they had been out all night, the sun just starting to show through the windows. Vaguely he wondered what room they were even in.

"Well, yeah, I guess. What happened?" Draco sighed, the boy wonder didn't know anything about magic, but he was quickly cut off. "I mean – that was a spell right? Obviously it needed us to have sex to finish... but what the hell did it do?"

Oh. He did know. Well then. "Well you must have cast it, I sure couldn't." Harry was looking at him, understanding dawning on his face, "What?"

"I know who did this. Get dressed."

He wanted to ask who but annoyingly found himself getting dressed. Once he was fully clothed Harry grabbed his arm pulling him to the door. "Harry, wait! Who?"

He paused as if unsure whether to bother explaining it to Draco. Finally he spoke, "Dumbledore."

"What?"... Dumbledore?... "Harry, what are you talking about?" He didn't like the guilt that was on the other's face and he planted his feet a little, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." After a moment for good measure he painfully added, "Please."

"Alright, alright." He was pulled forward until he was nestled in Harry's arms, though he suspected it wasn't so much about comfort or affection, but more so Harry didn't have to look him in the eye.

"That first night – the night of the feast when I found you in the kitchen. I knew where you had been. Dumbledore had called me to his office and when I got there I could feel magic so I went right in to see what was happening – with my cloak of course. You were... you were screaming that you wouldn't do it – for him to undo something. At the time I…" He gave Draco an apologetic look, "At the time I didn't care what he was gonna have you do that you were so upset about. Well, now I guess you knew he put whatever spell this is on you."

"But I don't, I don't remember that." He had gotten his 'or else' speech and then he had... dozed off and when he woke up it was after dinner and Dumbledore was telling him to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. He told as much to Harry.

"He did obliviate on you – I headed back out before he stopped. You passed me when you headed out of the office. After you left I went in to talk to him and..." Abruptly Harry stopped talking and Draco looked up, more than a little scared at the sudden fury on Harry's face. He'd seen it all too much in the last few weeks.

"Harry." He cursed silently when his voice shook, but it did the trick and Harry looked down at him.

"He sent me to the kitchen on an errand, Draco. He even made a point of telling me that while you had all your defenses taken away – magic, money and the threat if you fought, that I should keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't try anything funny. He reminded me… reminded me that people like you are dangerous, that it was your own blood that killed Sirius. He set us up. That's why when I got to the kitchen I was so angry, hyped up on that so I was... you know..."

"Vicious as hell?"

"He wanted me to be!" Harry looked a little betrayed, "He must have had a good reason but he sent me off after you with the thought that you were helpless and I should keep an eye on you. He knew how much anger I had – he planned on me taking it out on you!"

"Well, proved him right, didn't you?" He was angry himself, that's the only reason he had for mouthing off like that and he cringed, expecting repercussions from Harry. He startled when instead a soft kiss was placed to the top of his head. "We were both tools in this Draco."

He looked up, his lips pressed tightly together, the gentleness making him angrier. "Yea Potter, it must have been awful having to knock me around and humiliate me in front of everyone over and over again."

He found himself shoved against the wall, his feet several inches off the ground, but instead of the sneer he expected there was a grin. "You have no idea how much you sound like your old self Draco." His face hardened again, "I'd rather not take my anger out on you, but you're pushing me to do just that. So do you want to hash this out with me or with Dumbledore?"

Well he certainly didn't want to get beat down. He looked up meeting those green eyes, "Malfoys _are not_ used for the greater good."

He was lowered so his feet touched the ground and Harry touched his cheek, "I didn't think I missed that attitude of yours but..." He pressed his lips against Draco's for a moment and then pulled away, and Draco could feel magic growing around him, abruptly realizing that he could feel Harry's anger and he frowned appropriately, "A headmaster to see then."

With a nod Harry turned and headed out, Draco following him quickly. He didn't want to miss out on this, he had a few things to say himself.

* * *

><p>A long walk, an annoying game of guess the password and a staircase later and Harry stormed into the office, glaring hotly at Dumbledore even though the old man smiled at him.<p>

The two boys before him were a sight to see certainly but not necessarily a good one. Harry stood tall in the front, and you could almost feel the anger coming off him. Items on Dumbledore's desk shook a little, the anger making Harry lose control of his power, and with an almost unnoticeable wince he realized that meant he _could_ feel Harry's anger. Draco stood behind Harry and a little to the side looking nervous. There was no mistaking the rage in both boys' eyes however, while one set was nearly touchable in its heat, the other was dulled by weeks of submission.

"What did you _do to me?_"

Draco reached out and touched his arm but Harry threw it off, turning to glare at him. Draco cringed but didn't back down, "_Us_, Harry. Not just you."

He seemed annoyed at that but he nodded, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him so they stood side by side and turned back to Dumbledore, "What the hell did you do to _us_?"

"Please sit down boys."

Draco started to but Harry grabbed his arm roughly, "We're fine." The smaller boy gave him a plaintive look and he frowned but finally nodded and sat down, Draco sinking into the chair next to him.

"Would you like some tea?" He was met with two silent glares and pushed on, seemingly oblivious, "Perhaps later then." He shifted again and Harry could see the slightest edge of nervousness in the movement and he felt himself tense. He hadn't expected it to be good news, but it still worried him now that he had proof that it wasn't. He saw a nervous pale hand out of the corner of his eye and purposely entwined his fingers with the other, giving him a reassuring smile.

Draco felt his nervousness ease a little as Harry took his hand, he wasn't sure if he would or not but he was reassured that something had changed when they... his mind hesitated over what to use but went with the safe route, when they had _fucked,_ and he didn't mean magically.

He looked back to Dumbledore who was looking at their entwined hands oddly, "Neither of you are going to want to hear this, but try to stay calm Mr. Potter, I don't fancy all my jars busting. The story starts with-"

"No, first tell us what happened."

"I will get to that part – there is more to it than just a spell."

"Fine, we will listen but I _insist_ you tell us what has been done first."

"Very well. You are bound together," his mouth quirked up though Draco wasn't sure if it was regret or humor, "As master and slave."

He felt his mouth drop open and for a stupid moment he wanted to ask who was which but he was very aware that he was the slave. Slave. Bound as Harry Potter's slave. He continued to gape – the only comforting aspect was the matching look of horror on Harry's face.

"_Undo_ it!" He surprised himself by realizing that was his own voice and Harry slid his look to him, still speechless. Dumbledore was shaking his head and Harry centered on that, finally finding his voice.

"Why not?"

Draco sighed, despite his desperate order he knew that it couldn't be undone. Any pureblooded wizard knew that. With a deeper sigh he realized that also meant Harry probably wouldn't know that as he hadn't grown up around wizarding families. He reached out to gently touch his arm with the hand that Harry had dropped upon hearing the news. "It's permanent Harry."

He whipped around to face him, "Did you know about this?" Before Draco could even give an indignant reply he put his hand up to stop him, "No. I know you wouldn't voluntarily do this."

Appeased that Harry knew him at least that well, he grabbed his hand and turned to face Dumbledore, while Harry did the same.

"I know you have many questions," he pushed on even as the boys began to voice those questions, "and they will be answered if you will simply listen." Upon seeing that they were tersely waiting he started. "There is a prophecy."

Harry cut in, "Another prophecy?" The disgust was clear in Harry's voice.

There was an awkward pause that Draco really didn't understand, he didn't know about any prophecy. "Yes… there are parts of a prophecy that indicated you would need… extra magic at your disposal to end the war."

Harry knew how this worked though and leaned forward, "What is the actual wording? The exact words."

"Well I don't have the exact words but trust me when I say-"

"I want to know the exact wording."

The sparkle was quickly leaving Dumbledore's eye. "Very well – I don't have it on hand but it would be possible to get it to you-"

"See that you do."

There was a cold chill in the room and Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand. It was becoming obvious to him that Harry didn't trust Dumbledore and he was beginning to wonder how long that had been going on for.

After a moment Dumbledore began again, his voice forcefully cheerful. "Anyways… it indicated that you would not win without having a dark wizard bound to you."

"But it didn't say Draco?"

"There were… indications that it was Draco."

Harry made a sound of disbelief but realized there was nothing he could argue until he heard the full prophecy for himself. "So I couldn't win unless Draco was my slave, yes? That justified doing this without our consent, _against_ our will?"

Dumbledore seemed to sigh a little. "Yes, as I said it indicated Draco and the opportunity presented itself."

Both boys were waiting for more but that seemed to be all. "That's it? What are we supposed to do? How is this supposed to help?"

"We aren't… completely sure only that it had to be done, something you both must understand. At the first chance I got I cast the spell on Draco and yourself and then obliterated the memory and pushed you two together. After that we only had to wait for the spell to be completed."

Harry was silent for a moment, resisting the urge to ask him when he had cast the spell on him, it didn't matter and he didn't want to have to ask anything of the other man. He moved on from that, voicing another thought, "If all this was to get him in this position, that means he can have his restrictions lifted, correct?"

Dumbledore looked caught off guard by the question and took longer than usual to answer, "No, Draco's … status still falls under the ministry's direction." He pressed on before Harry could argue that, "After that the bond only had to be sealed." Now he definitely looked unhappy and he shot Draco a sympathetic frown. This part made him uncomfortable, because he knew what Potter had done to seal it. He spoke softly, "It is sealed by rape."

It took a few seconds of shock but then Harry jumped to his feet, 3 bottles shattering in quick succession. "You planed on a student, on Draco, getting _raped?_ That was your _plan?_ How could you expect me to do that?"

He frowned at the fury on the young boy, hiding a bit of fear, "It was necessary, yes, and well… it obviously occurred."

He froze suddenly and spoke with an edge of bewilderment in his voice, "But… I _didn't _rape him." He had a sudden horrible thought that maybe Draco hadn't wanted it and searched his memory, trying to remember if he had actually said the words of consent. He whirled to face Draco, "Did I rape you?"

He could see the sudden fear in Harry's eyes and quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hopefully easing his fears. "Of course you didn't." He looked at Dumbledore, "We had sex but it was consensual."

"But... Mr. Malfoy.. I read your mind when you came in, there was no way you would voluntarily engage in such a relationship with Mr. Potter."

Draco looked sheepishly at Potter but shrugged and whispered quietly "Things changed."

Dumbledore looked flustered, "But the bond _has _been created."

Harry looked down at the blonde, "Well I didn't rape him." He looked disgusted that they would even think he would.

"The bond calls for the spell to be sealed with a violent coupling between a dominant being and a submissive being-"

"But it doesn't say rape?"

Draco spoke up, coming to his senses, he knew the spell. "It's well known that rape is necessary for the spell. It has been the accepted interpretation."

Harry suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and glanced at Dumbledore before turning back to Draco, "Yes but, when we had sex it was violent." He reached up to touch Draco's cut lip before continuing, "And I know that I was dominant..."

His eyes grew wide and he spoke softly, "And I was submissive. The spell never specifies consent."

To their surprise Dumbledore clapped his hands, looking relieved. "Of course Harry Potter could find a way around such a horrible catch and still accomplish the task."

Neither Dumbledore nor Draco expected the sudden shattering of glass as Harry whirled on him, "Enough!" He moved aggressively in front of Draco pointing dangerously at Dumbledore, his words nearly a growl. "I don't care what your reasons are, you had no right to do this to me. You had no right to do this _to him._"

He started to answer but switched instead, aiming his question at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Don't. You. DARE talk to him." He pulled Draco to his feet and headed for the door holding the blondes hand protectively and ignoring Dumbledore yelling at him that he had to understand the bond. He was sure Draco could fill him in on it, he seemed to understand what had happened, and if he stayed in the office a moment longer, he wasn't sure he could contain his rage and then… and then he wouldn't be responsible for what happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry didn't pause until they reached the tower, nearly pulling Draco along he was in such a hurry. When they arrived he glanced around quickly, thankful the common room was empty while everyone was breakfast.

He sat on the couch, forcing the blonde to sit a good distance away from him instead of the normal close snuggling they were used to. "How can we fix this Draco?"

"We can't." His voice was brittle as if he was going to cry.

"Draco, explain to me what has happened."

"It means... well... that you're the boss Potter."

He almost sneered, "I already was."

He glared at him, "Yea well, now it's official you Prat."

He made a face, "Shouldn't you have to, like… not insult me then?"

He looked at the floor, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just upset."

"Yea well, I'm not surprised. But I need to know Draco, how does this change things?"

"Well, you can... you can draw on my power to enhance your own, like Dumbledore said, that was the point of all this."

Harry waited a few moments, "What else?"

"Well I've never had a slave personally bonded to me… While I don't think I have to follow your orders, I think it makes it so I do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He sighed a little, "I'm not sure. I don't think it takes over my body to control me, but I do know slaves follow orders." He felt heat in his cheeks and knew he was blushing but spoke on, "I think we may have mucked it up a bit though since I already do what you tell me. Not to mention I've never heard of it being sealed by anything other than rape." He shrugged helplessly, "I don't know if that would have changed anything."

"If I asked you to get on your knees would you do it because of the bond or because I told you to?"

He couldn't help the small embarrassed grin, "You already know the answer to that Harry. Hell, all that will really change is you can use my power, Weasley will probably be amused as hell about it and others will be much less likely to harass me because now I'm not Harry Potter's pet project, I'm his bloody property." He thought for a moment and hesitantly added, "Some of… you might feel differently. After the spell was cast it would have compelled you to complete it." His eyes begged Harry to understand, "The longer you didn't the stronger the magic would have pulled."

For a moment Harry looked confused but then some sort of understanding crossed his face and something that almost looked like hope. "Is that why I would get the…" He almost looked ashamed, "That is why I always felt like I was right on edge? Why I … lost my temper so much with you?"

Draco kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to anger him, "It's possible that was some of it. The spell demanded you be a master, complete it… now that it's complete you may not feel it so… strongly."

He wasn't expecting Harry to pull him over and into a kiss but he didn't put up a fight. He knew he was forgetting something but it wasn't until he felt Harry's hands on his stomach, almost as if the touch could clear his mind and he pulled away from the kiss, "Harry – wait."

"What?"

"There is… there's..." Harry was nibbling at his neck and for a moment his mind flickered about what he was going to say but the memory won out and his voice carried an edge, "_Harry._"

He reluctantly pulled away, his hands sliding out of Draco's shirt to rest on his hips, "Yes, Draco?"

"There's one more thing you need to…" He faltered and glanced away, "You need to mark me as yours. If you don't within 24 hours it means you reject me as a slave and anyone can claim me."

"Mark you? Like… property of Harry Potter?"

"Well... yes."

He grinned and it was simply evil, "Like a collar then, with little tags or something."

His head jerked up, "Well, I suppose, but generally it's been a tattoo or branding…"

"But I could get you a collar to satisfy this marking?"

Draco was staring at him and with a resigned sigh he mumbled, "Yes, that would work." He would almost rather have a brand burned on him. A small flare of hope appeared, "Its gotta be permanent Harry."

"I'll enchant it. It's not like anyone else could undo my spells. Not like you'd even be able to attempt it." The sad smile soothed the sting of the words. He laughed, "Come now Malfoy, it won't be that bad." He cringed a little, suddenly looking a little disgusted, "Besides, burning a mark into someone's skin, that's _his_ style, not mine. I prefer a collar on pretty boys." He startled Draco by suddenly tapping him on the nose, "Pretty boys that are you."

He smiled as he waved his wand and Draco watched as an innocent leather belt shrunk down transforming itself into a collar. He picked it up before Harry could and examined it. The color had changed to a pure black and he was thankful for that, he rather liked the color black.

In flowing silver letters on the front were the letters DM and he snorted, "Thanks Potter – I was worried I would forget my name, too."

He glanced up when Potter didn't answer but the other boy was looking at the collar in his hands. He looked back down at it, turning it around to look at the back. Bold, though tastefully small, red letters on the back proclaimed, "Property of Harry Potter."

Harry took it from his hand and then pressed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head until their eyes met. Draco covered his nervousness by sniping, "It's gonna be too big Potter."

He smirked, "Have faith princess."

He immediately looked to the ground, his voice a growl at the back of his throat, "Do _not _call me that Harry."

Harry snickered and reached up but Draco scrambled backwards, waving his finger at him. "Oh, no. I may be your slave but you aren't putting that on me until you apologize for calling me that!"

He stalked towards him playfully, snickering a little when Draco stumbled over the carpet. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he looked up meeting Draco's eyes. "Come here." There was no doubt it was an order. Much to his chagrin Draco realized he had to follow it, his brain demanding he did as his _master_ said. He moved to him, crossing the room gracefully. Harry expected the movements to be choppy, like he was being forced to move, but realized Draco wasn't fighting the order. He was smarter than that.

He stood in front of Harry with his chin raised defiantly and his hands were clenched at his side. "Yes, _master._" The words were dripping with sarcasm and for the first time in weeks Draco didn't care what the other boy would do to him because of it. He hated that nickname and Harry knew it.

Harry's eyes never left his and Draco clenched his jaw. The other boy looked determined and he was nervous about that, he had seen that Harry could be cruel. The kiss was the last thing he expected. He opened his mouth before he thought about it and Harry moaned, sliding his arms around Draco's waist.

Well this was kind of worth being called names, especially when Harry pulled him flush against his body. It vaguely reminded him that they should talk about their… sex life, and to what extent it would be public.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and stepped back to reach up to touch his face, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I called you princess."

He hated when Harry humored him but... he searched his face and couldn't see any trace of sarcasm. The words actually seemed as if they had been sincere. He realized Harry was waiting for something and he tilted his head back, giving him access to his neck. He had told him he wouldn't put it on until he apologized and Draco realized that is exactly what he had done.

"Tell me you like it Draco," his voice had an odd strain to it.

Nervously he swallowed but when he spoke the words were firm, "I like the collar, Harry."

It wrapped around his neck and he panicked a little as it tightened, but it stopped short of being uncomfortable and fit snugly. His suspicious were confirmed when he reached up and couldn't find a clasp or seam.

"Do you like that? It's like it was made around your neck."

He laughed nervously, "When did you get so good at making collars?"

The only response was a shrug, which really wasn't an answer. "I like you like this… all mine." He sighed, he really wanted to follow that particular train of thought but he was hungry. "Come on. We should get to breakfast."

Draco blushed and looked away, "I'm not really hungry."

The pink cheeks were cute but the nauseous look on his face was worrying him, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I'm well... I'm _embarrassed_ alright?" The last came out as a hushed whisper. He touched the collar and another wave of shame went through him strong enough to almost send him to the bathroom to bring up dinner from the night before.

Harry watched him carefully, frowning a little before reaching out to pull him against his body, "It's not so bad, Draco."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't just become someone's pet." His eyes glinted angrily as he looked up, "Maybe you would fancy a leash on me as well."

Harry chuckled a little, dismissing Draco's anger. "Nah, I don't think that will be necessary." He reached down to nuzzle his neck, "Unless you're gonna be a bad little dragon."

Draco pushed at Harry with a grunt, managing to shove him back a few precious inches, "This is not a sex game Harry!" Disregarding Draco's words he turned and pressed him against the wall, pinning the smaller boy.

"Harry." The word was hissed, angry.

He pressed against him harder, wanting to ravish him against the wall but gave in, aware that Draco wasn't playing. "Alright, then to breakfast it is."

Draco nodded lightly, following Harry despite the butterflies in his stomach. Harry favored him with a soft grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "They will find out anyways. Especially after I tell Ron."

There was a suspicious hint of glee in the other's voice and Draco swallowed past the lump in his throat, painfully aware that now that he got over the shock Harry wasn't nearly as upset over this new turn of events as he had been.

They made it to the table, curious looks reaching them as students tried to decipher where they had been. Draco pointedly ignored them, especially those from the Slytherin side and quickly took his seat on Harry's left and held his breath. He didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, where have you been? Ron said you ran off after practice last night and-" She was cut off mid-sentence by Ron's too loud voice.

"Blimey! Are you wearing a collar?"

He cringed, he couldn't help it. The redheaded dolt could have kept his voice down. Almost all heads in the room swiveled at the words, easily picking out the black collar around the blonde's throat. He tugged at it slightly, only earning him snickers from the Slytherin table and sunk down in his seat. He leaned into Harry's shoulder, turning his face into his robe to hide his flaming cheeks. Harry obliged him, wrapping the arm back around his shoulders, hiding him from view.

"Yes Ron. It's a collar."

He peeked out from where he was hiding, er, leaning against Harry and could see Hermione looked horrified and he turned to the weasel expecting to see humor there. Instead he found uncertainty.

"Harry, you're making… well that is to say... why is he wearing a collar?"

He lifted his head a little, not letting Harry answer, given courage by Weasely not instantly making fun of him. "Because he needed to have a visible claiming. We, we are bound now." He couldn't stop the bitter twist of his mouth or the waver in his voice, "He's my _master_ now."

Mione's eyes shot to Harry's, probably looking for confirmation there. She apparently didn't like what she saw, "Oh Harry, you didn't!"

He could feel Harry tense. "Of _course_ I didn't." He stroked Draco's hair gently, "I wouldn't do that to Draco."

"Then who did the spell?"

He was gonna answer but Harry spoke quickly, an arm tightening around Draco in warning. "We don't know who originally cast it. Dumbledore cleared up what had happened though."

"Oh." Her look said that she knew something else was going on and that usually meant she would find out.

"So, so he's your slave now?" Ron was leaning forward, waiting for the answer. A glance around told Draco that those in the hall were all listening eagerly, Ron's loud voice filling everyone in on the situation.

He sat up, pulling a little away from Harry and trying for as much dignity as he could muster. "Yes Weasley. So come on, let's hear it." He waved his hand at the boy and gave him a bored look, waiting for the insults to start. He tried to play it like he didn't care but his stomach twisted, he had barely started to comprehend what had happened, but that distance would be shattered once the taunts started.

"Blimey, what are you going to do Harry?"

Harry shrugged but Draco only had eyes for Ron, "What? That's it? No vicious remarks?"

Ron eyed him carefully, "Well, I mean, it's not like it changes much Malfoy, honestly I guess I just feel kinda bad for you."

He stared at him, that was so much worse than mocking. He shoved to his feet ignoring Harry reaching for him and spit out, "I don't need your pity, Weasel."

He was a few steps away from the table when Harry's voice rang out, "Draco, stop."

His body froze and he clenched his jaw, he had already forgotten how he had to follow orders, "Come here."

He moved back to Harry's side, his eyes on the floor as he clenched his jaw, "Yes, Harry."

"Oi! He's a good little pet, isn't he?"

The voice sounded close, much to close. His head snapped up to meet Zeke's eyes. He snorted, after all this time it was easy to turn to Harry and wait for him to step in. He didn't disappoint.

"Sit down Draco. What do you want Moshil?"

Draco quickly slid into the seat as both Harry and Ron stood up. Zeke's lip curled, "I was just admiring your new property Potter."

"Well there he is. Now get your slimy arse to the Slytherin table."

He hesitated but as Harry took a step forward he quickly retreated to his own table, leaving a disgruntled Harry and Ron.

"Don't the slimy gits have anything better to do than harass us?"

Actually, Draco was almost glad he had shown, taking the attention off of his earlier outburst. Harry was so easily distracted that he would forget.

"Draco about before," ... or maybe not. "Ron wasn't trying to offend you. You are a bit... pathetic ya know."

He had been ready to pout but at the words he snapped his head up, his mouth open in shock. He was already forming an indignant reply when he caught the mischievous smile on Harry's face. "You, you... _evil!_" He sputtered a bit but couldn't come up with a word scathing enough so he settled for a glare.

"Uh, Harry?"

He grinned at the flustered blonde for a moment longer before turning to Mione, "Yes?"

She looked uncomfortable, more by the second. "I've read about these kind of bonds and well..." she sent Draco a pained look, "Well, from what I read it sounded like... well they were completed by..."

Harry instantly caught on and spoke up, his face flushing. "No, it's complicated and well... trust me it's not what you're thinking."

She nodded but looked to the other, "Draco?"

She was looking for confirmation, given his recent behavior she still didn't fully trust Harry. If possible he was even redder than Harry, "That's right Granger."

"So Mione, I need you to see if there is some way to break it. Dumbledore doesn't seem to think there is but if there is a way I'm sure you can find it."

He had only been half listening, trying, and failing, to glare down the Slytherins looking in his direction but suddenly he caught on, "You're gonna try to break the bond?"

He gave him a sideways look that made Draco feel like he said something stupid. "Well, yea. I kind of like you with your free will."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry decided that they weren't going to go to any classes that day and he wasn't going to argue with him. Instead they spent a good chunk of the morning in the library, Draco sitting by watching as Harry muddled through books, his mood getting darker. By the time they retreated to Harry's dorm, he was in a rotten mood. Draco expected it to be taken out on him, but instead Harry slid his arm around the blonde, pulling him close, as they walked towards the dorm.

When they reached the dorm Harry headed straight towards his room and flopped down on his bed, frowning. Draco slid to sit on the floor, as Harry tossed him a quick glance. He took a deep breath, scared to speak up, but more afraid to let Harry continue to stew. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Come here Draco." He moved to his feet and hesitantly moved towards him, never quite sure what the other boy was going to do. He sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a startled yelp when Harry pulled him down next to him. "Do you want to go to a fancy dinner?"

Of all the things Harry could have said that caught him the most off guard. "I, uh, … what?"

"A fancy dinner. Ministry officials. Reporters."

He wondered if maybe Harry had lost his mind. "Uh, I guess so Harry."

"Good." He was practically rolled off the bed, "Get dressed. We have to be there in just an hour."

"Be where Harry?"

"Ministry party. They… invited me. I have to go to these things, I hate them. I was going to leave you here but I thought… thought you might want to go."

With a jolt Draco realized that Harry was trying to be nice, inviting him because he thought Draco would like it. "Uh, thank you Harry." He glanced down at himself, cringing at the thought of going to a ministry party wearing the clothes he was. "I don't really have anything to wear though."

Harry sent him a nervous glance, and Draco was intrigued by the behavior. He knew that something had changed when they were bound, something had changed in Harry. "I thought about that." He got up and opened the dresser, pulling out a shrunken chest. "I got these last week, I was going to give them to you earlier but I didn't find the right time." With a wave of his wand the chest grew and Harry flipped it open, indicating for Draco to look.

He was more than surprised to find the chest full of new clothes, including a set of robes and a pair of dragon skin boots. The clothes were not cheap and he glanced through them quickly, relatively sure that they were all his size. He looked up, "Harry, I… I don't understand."

Harry frowned and Draco wondered if he didn't understand either. "You couldn't keep wearing those crappy clothes, you looked terrible. It's nothing special."

That wasn't entirely true, Draco knew clothing and he knew that Harry must have spent a good amount of money on the clothes. Looking through he found a sweater that was nice enough, besides being Gryffindor red. He held it up, feeling a little confident at the change in Harry, "You expect me to wear this?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "If I tell you to."

Draco dropped it, wanting to change the subject before Harry lost his generous mood, he instead picked up a sweater that was a dark blue color and met Harry's eyes, "Thank you Harry, this is… more than I would have expected."

Harry started to smile but then it tightened and he was on his feet, "Probably more than you deserve. Get dressed, I'll be downstairs."

He wasn't expecting Harry to snark at him, and he almost wanted to ask Harry if he planned to wear the clothes he was already wearing, but he smartly held his tongue and let Harry leave the room, feeling confused. He shook it off, wanting to believe that Harry had really changed, and changed his ways.

When he got down stairs, Harry was waiting for him. Harry looked him up and down, a possessive gleam in his eyes and smiled at Draco, making the smaller boy blush. He glanced down at himself, he knew he cleaned up nice. "You picked out good clothes."

"I don't think it's the clothes." Harry's voice was thick and something in it made Draco's blush increase, tilting his head away shyly. Harry smiled at that, a wicked twist to his lips that looked downright dangerous on him and made Draco's breathing speed up. Harry glanced at the clock and the smile slid off as he winced, "Well, we better get going."

Draco tilted his head, "You really don't like this stuff huh?"

Harry shook his head but offered Draco his arm, "I'd rather be facing Voldemort."

Harry looked dead serious and Draco couldn't help but laugh, letting Harry pull him out the door. A short trip outside of Hogwarts ground and Harry aparated them, appearing outside of the ministry. Draco was nervous, given his current situation, but before he could worry about it Harry was ushering him inside.

He had to look twice once they walked in, not believing at first, so shocked to see the familiar face and then he panicked. In the room stood Marcus Flint, someone that Draco had hoped he would never see again. He froze and stopped moving, horrified. Harry realized he had stopped and turned around to face him.

"Draco?" He slipped his gaze from Marcus to Harry and took a step backwards, making Harry frown. "What's wrong?"

He realized that Harry was waiting for an answer and he straightened his shoulders, "I want to go back to the castle Harry."

"What? We can't, we just got here and I told you how these ministry parties are, I have to show."

"Then I'll go. You stay here." He glanced quickly at Marcus again and then back to Harry. The other boy caught the movement and followed his gaze, frowning when he saw it landed on another boy.

He needed to get out of here, he wasn't up to facing Marcus, especially not when he was in such a submissive place in life, but was brought out of the thoughts by Harry's sneer. "Marcus Flint? An old lover Draco?"

His mouth went dry and he angrily pulled away from Harry, "I'm going home."

"Oh, was that close then? Did I hit a soft spot?"

For a brief second, despite the situation, he enjoyed that Harry was jealous, but then what was going on came back and he looked away. "Leave it alone Harry."

"So I was right then? He was your lover?"

"Well... yes... no... Not willingly."

The words sunk in and Harry's face instantly lost the hard edge, looking worried. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the side of the room where they would have relative privacy and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Not willingly? He raped you?"

"No..." His voice was soft and he wouldn't look up at Harry. "I... I wasn't raped. Not really."

Harry's head shot up at those words, "What do you mean, 'not really'?" He sounded angry.

He shifted his weight a little, "Nothing – nothing to worry about Harry."

"_What happened?_"

He flinched at the tone. Harry was mad at him, he could see it in his eyes and he was embarrassed by what had happened to him. Quickly he muttered, "I'm sorry," hoping to appease the other boy.

"What? Oh, no Draco." He felt himself being pulled closer to Harry and arms were wrapped around him comfortingly. "I'm not angry at you Draco, I just want to know what happened."

He sighed; he was making a big deal out of it. "Well, my – my second and third years my dad bought the brooms and that got me on the team but Marcus Flint made me... do things to stay on the team. His big thing was a blow job before most games and after every game we won."

Harry was stroking his hair and didn't say anything for a few moments and he hoped he would be satisfied with the answer. He wondered if Harry was thinking about flying against him as seeker. He liked to blame losing some games on that, it's hard to be competitive and vicious when a few minutes previously his captain had him on his knees in the locker room.

"Draco... you said when you won. What about when you lost?" He didn't answer but his face turned red and he turned into Harry's touch. "What did he... did he fuck you?"

He didn't want to talk about this, the thought still humiliated him even after all that time and he shook his head, "_Please_ Potter."

The switch to his last name was a dead giveaway about how upset Draco was, "He did- didn't he?"

He cringed, he didn't want to tell him the truth but he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Not the way you're thinking... not with..." He closed his eyes and forced it out, "Not with his dick."

Under different circumstances Draco might have grinned at the confused look on Harry's face, "What?"

He could do this, it really wasn't that big a deal. "When we lost he thought as a punishment... he would fuck me with my broomstick. That... that if I couldn't learn to 'ride' a broom on the field I would learn to do it in the locker room."

He didn't open his eyes, he was sure the other boy was picturing it, the image still popped into his head once in a while. Him on his hands and knees on the locker room floor after everyone else but Marcus had left. He had cried every time, telling Marcus that he was sorry he lost. That usually made him shove the broom harder, being the sadistic bastard he was. That made another memory come forward and he spoke before he could stop himself, "Especially when I lost to you. Usually I _only_ lost to you. He would make me tell him that you were better than me. That you were a better seeker."

The arms around him had pulled him tighter and he let himself enjoy the comfort. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry talking, "What?"

"I'm gonna kill him." He looked up at his face and Harry looked completely serious. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Stay here."

"Harry what are you-"

"Shhh. It's okay. Stay here."

He tried to say something but could only watch as Harry approached Marcus. He moved forward a little, so he had a better view, wondering what Harry was going to do.

Harry reached the other boy quickly, and glanced back at Draco watching intently before looking back at Marcus. "Excuse me, Marcus Flint?"

He turned to him and smiled, "Harry Potter, yes, that's me. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry couldn't help but sneer. The man had hated him, he was a Slytherin and had been the captain of an opposing Quidditch team, but now that he was a celebrity everyone wanted to be his friend.

He knew it was that sway that would allow him to do what he did next. His fist was a blur as it caught Marcus across the jaw, knocking the other boy completely off his feet.

"What-"

He didn't get a chance to act before Harry was on top of him, his fist flying again and again. Marcus couldn't even defend himself. After a few more shots to the face and his soft stomach he leaned down, "How do you like it Marcus? Someone bigger beating on you?"

He coughed and there was blood in it, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" He punished that ignorance with another fist to the face. "Maybe if I... say... fucked you with a broomstick you would remember." They had gained a crowd but Harry kept his voice low enough that only Marcus could hear.

His eyes widened, "You mean Draco."

He growled, outraged that this piece of useless space dared to speak _his_ Draco's name. He grabbed his shirt and shook him, cracking his head against the floor in the process, making him groan. He glanced over his work. What would be horribly swollen black eyes, broken nose, split lip, probably a broken rib or two. "Yes. Draco."

"Why..." There was a pause as he coughed and it sounded thick, "Why do you care?"

"Haven't you heard? He's mine now." He looked down at him and then up at the horrified faces around him, their eyes on the blood on the floor. He ignored them and looked until he found Draco, standing several feet away his eyes on the bloodied face of Marcus. He looked shocked too, though Harry suspected it was for a different reason than those around him.

He stood abruptly, dragging Marcus to his feet and moved towards Draco with the other boy in tow. Draco took a quick step back but after a look at Harry's face stood straight again, trusting that Harry would make things okay. He threw Marcus down in front of his feet.

"Apologize to him." Marcus looked at Harry and opened his mouth but he quickly struck out, backhanding him. "Tell _him_. Not _me_."

His gaze shifted up to Draco's. "I-I'm sorry."

"Now kiss his boots."

He looked at Harry as if he didn't really believe him but he must have seen something in the look because he quickly moved forwards and pressed his lips to the dragon skin boots. Draco watched in awe as Marcus followed the order, and had to admit it felt nice to see the boy that had degraded him getting it in return. This boy that had... the images flashed in his head again and he abruptly kicked out, catching Marcus in the shoulder and knocking him flat on his back.

There was a gasp from the crowd and he realized that even though Harry could get away with it, he might not be able to, but a look at Harry's reassuring smile told him it was okay.

He watched as Harry nudged him with his foot, "Marcus? You work for the Ministry, right?" His answer was a hesitant nod. "Yes, I thought so. You're fired. You better hope I never see you again." He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the room, and Draco wondered what the people were gonna do.

Harry pointed at Marcus, "Somebody clean this all up and get him out of here. He's to be escorted off the grounds." There was the smallest pause before people scurried to comply and another pause before everyone went back to their conversations. It wasn't their business who the boy-who-lived wanted to beat up, nor was the reason... at least while him and his temper were still in the room.

Draco relaxed into the arm around his waist, staggered about what had happened. He had seen this side of Harry, this vicious side, but this was the first time that anyone else had seen it. And he had done it for him. "Harry?"

He wasn't sure what he was gonna say but he didn't get a chance as Harry suddenly turned to him and reached up to grab the collar around his neck and pull him into a rough kiss. He nearly melted into it; despite the possessiveness of the kiss it wasn't brutal, Harry's tongue mapping his mouth.

He was gasping when Harry finally pulled away and he looked up, not sure what brought that on and for a moment he was pulled even tighter against Harry. "Mine." His voice was low and he pointed at where Marcus was being dragged away, "Nobody hurts what's mine. Now they know." The grip tightened and lips pressed against his for an almost chaste kiss before Harry spoke again, his voice a little softer. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Before he could answer it there was a nervous ministry official flittering around, obviously trying to get Harry's attention, "Uh, sir?"

"What?"

He hesitated, "Marcus Flint-"

"Fire him."

Draco resisted the urge to giggle and failed, small snickers slipping out of his mouth as the official moved his annoyed glance from Harry to Draco. After the last few weeks he was practically giddy with getting to have some sort of power. He pressed tighter against Harry and the official seemed to remember that what happened to Marcus seemed to have something to do with the blonde and quickly looked back to Harry. "We are sure you had a reason for what happened Mr. Potter... if you could just..."

He trailed off under Harry's glare. "Yes. I did."

After an awkward pause the official coughed, "Um, may I ask what it was?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it looking at Draco, "Do you want to press charges?"

"No!" He couldn't help the high pitch that his voice had slipped into; Harry had to know that he wouldn't want everyone to know what Marcus had done to him.

"Yea, I didn't think you would. I just wanted to check." The official had relaxed at the soft tone that Harry spoke to Draco with but he tensed when he looked back, glare firmly back in place. "I have reasons. Good ones. If necessary I will talk to someone higher up and explain my reasons but they are ones that I would rather not fall on the ears of reporters." He waved a hand at the men lurking about with cameras, belatedly realizing what the cover of the prophet would probably be the next day.

"Of course, sir. Mr. Flint has already been escorted off the grounds and I will begin the paperwork for his termination." The voice lost the formality suddenly, "He really did something bad? With your... reasons?"

Draco understood the question, there was confusion under it and Harry didn't even seem to catch it. Didn't he realize that it was making people nervous for them to see their golden boy so outright brutal? He stepped in before Harry could talk, "Yes. I assure you that Marcus Flint was not by any means an upstanding guy. High crimes were not excluded from his past endeavors."

He looked at Draco, "And it seemed that he was defending you, right? And obviously you weren't murdered, so..." He was trying to work it out, and when the realization did cross his face he looked slightly sick.

He could feel Harry tense and he understood, he had given away more than he had meant to. He spoke quickly, "Then I see you understand, but it would be appreciated if you didn't-"

Harry spoke up quickly, "And that means keep your mouth shut about it."

His eyes widened when they looked at Harry but Draco was pleased to notice that the suspicion was no longer there, if anything he was looking at Harry like he was a regular hero. Right, that would make Draco the damsel in distress; he snickered a little at the thought and relaxed into Harry.

"As you can see, he's very protective."

"Of course, I'll make sure everything is taken care of sir. Enjoy the party, sir. Though you might want to get your hands cleaned up."

He quickly left and Draco looked down at Harry's hands and the blood on them and ushered him towards bathroom. He was washing the blood off when he realized Harry was looking at him.

"What?"

"You're good at that."

He didn't answer right away, finishing his task before smiling at Harry, "Good at what?"

"This. Talking to those... _paperpushers_." The disdain was clear in the words and Draco was rather sure it was the same tone Harry used when mentioning Death Eaters. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, "I bet you would do real good with reporters."

"Well I was trained to deal with things relating to PR... and Harry..." he looked down at his hands nervously, "for what you did to Marcus-"

He was cut off by another kiss, "He deserved it. Come on, dinner will be starting soon."

Draco let himself be pulled along, but was having trouble keeping the frown off his face. He appreciated what Harry had done, he couldn't deny an annoyingly warm fuzzy feeling at the thought of Harry defending him. The other part of him though, the other part worried that Harry had just beaten someone half to death in the middle of the ministry and nobody had lifted a finger to stop him or that even without Draco sweet talking the officials he was sure that Harry still would have walked away without any repercussions and Draco… Draco was at his mercy.


	21. Chapter 21

They left soon after dinner, though Draco wouldn't have minded staying longer. It was nice to be doted on again by ministry officials, even if it was only because they were in awe of Harry, or terrified. It could be either.

Harry had never taken his hands off Draco, and he seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting. They were confused, and at first Draco thought it was because Harry was with a guy, but he wondered if there was more to it. Was it because he was male or because he was a Malfoy? How many of them new the situation he was in? He had taken the attention well, pushing his worries about earlier to the back burner for now.

They arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry going through the wards like they weren't even there. Draco was still wondering about that when Harry grabbed him, walking him backwards until he bumped the side of the building, "You look good."

He looked down, suddenly shy, "Thank you."

Hands possessively moved up and down Draco's arms as he pressed against him. He pressed his face into the crease of Draco's neck, "Really good."

His head tilted to give Harry more access liking the feel of lips down the side of his throat, though it held him up a bit when Harry reached the collar, mouth tracing the edge. He pulled back a little but Harry's hand was there in his hair, not hurting, but definitely holding him still. Harry's hand slipped under Draco's shirt, humming against his throat as he worked on pushing it off. "Harry… what are you doing?"

They were too public for Draco to not be nervous as Harry got his shirt completely off, fingers pressing at just the right pressure to make his squirm, a press against Harry telling him that he was hard and he let out a small whine.

"What?"

"We're a little…exposed."

"Thought you would like that, you always love to be the center of attention." He pulled back enough to gently prod Draco to lift up his legs until they wrapped around his waist, letting their cocks rub against each other through the pants.

He frowned, "Not anymore. Can't we head back to the dorm?"

Harry looked at him askance, "Did you miss the private room?"

He tilted his head, "I meant to ask about that. Whose room is it?"

"Mine." Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged, "They decided I needed a room in case I needed to… I don't know … practice spells… probably didn't expect me to use it to fuck you." His face clouded over as something occurred to him, "Or maybe they did. Either way, I preferred the dorms but the things I'd like to do with you… having a private room will probably be better."

Draco frowned at that but let it go, focusing on his current issue, "But what about-"

He cut him off. "Shush." He chuckled, "Did you see the way those paper pushers were looking at us? I think they don't _approve_ of my choices."

Draco frowned at that, feeling ashamed for some reason, "They don't approve of me."

"Doesn't matter." The words were fond, "I approve of you." He dropped Draco's legs, "Come on, get these pants off."

That had been… enough of a command that Draco found himself doing exactly that even as he flushed, "Harry, someone might see."

"It's late." He half watched Draco undressing, half looking around to see the best place to bend the other over. Almost to prove him wrong there were voices in the distance and both boys tensed before Harry chuckled uneasily. "It's fairly late." Finally Draco stood naked and Harry let out a low moan, thumbs swiping over his hip bones, trailing over the slight goose bumps that rose up on his skin from the chill in the air.

"Cold?" Hesitantly Draco nodded and Harry pulled him against his still fully clothed body, leaving him feeling exposed. "I'll warm you up."

He had hoped Harry planned on him getting dressed, going inside, but he was being pulled behind the bushes. "This is just… undignified."

"Just want to make sure you understand that you are mine Draco." The grass was soft but it didn't make Draco feel any better when he was pressed down to his hand and knees, he had no desire to be mounted like a common animal.

"I do." He shifted uneasily, "Can't we please go inside?"

"Shh, you'll like this." He nearly lost his balance when just that suddenly two lubed fingers were pressing into him, and it was too much too soon.

"Harry… that hurts…"

He hadn't really expected Harry to care but one of the fingers withdrew, Harry pressing in more carefully, his voice almost embarrassed, "Sorry."

Draco shook his head, he did not feel bad that he had made his master… made _Harry_ feel bad. He spread his knees and lifted his ass a little more, giving Harry better access. By the time two fingers made their way back in it felt good, good enough for Draco to not care that when he lowered his head and raised his ass more it meant he was practically face down in the dirt. Fingers rolled against his prostate and he wiggled his hips a bit, "Oh, Harry…"

"That's my boy."

Something much larger than fingers were pressing at him and he did lower his head all the way to the ground, moaning. Harry was too freaking big, he couldn't believe he would fit, but he could feel him sliding in, inch by inch. It felt much more real without the background tingling of a spell that needed to be finished, like the absence of white noise.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes Harry," He gasped. "Please touch me Harry?"

He obliged, one hand slipping under Draco to stroke him, making Harry grunt when it caused Draco to rock himself backwards, shifting frantically until Harry hit the right angle and then Draco was howling into his arm, rocking back and forth. Harry almost giggled and reached down, one hand slapping across Draco's mouth. "Merlin, you want to get caught?"

He kind of liked that, feeling Draco's hot breath against his hand as he panted, whimpers muffled. He wrapped his free hand around Draco's dick, sliding wetly with precum, knowing Draco was close from his moans.

He felt a drop of water hit his face, and then another, and let out a surprised sound when he realized it was starting to _rain_. He laughed, moving his hand from Draco's mouth to hold his hips, really wanting to finish quickly before it turned into a downpour.

"What?" Draco must have felt the drops hitting his naked back, hands sinking into the grass as he tried to push himself up.

"Raining." He was getting pelted harder now and felt Draco trying to twist out from beneath him. "Stop that."

"I'm getting _wet_."

Harry reached out to push between Draco's shoulder blades and he grudgingly lowered back to ground as the rain really started. He forgot quickly when Harry started to move again, hard thrusts and with his insistent stroking Draco choked back a scream, cumming over Harry's hand, body jerking hard as he tried to keep quiet.

He felt boneless and let himself be pushed all the way to the ground as Harry held his hips with both hands, a few more thrusts before he felt Harry shudder, body moving erratically before he practically collapsed over Draco, succeeding in pressing him down into what was quickly becoming mud.

When he could breathe again he tried to push up, but Harry was heavy, and he grimaced as his body slid against the ground, feeling wet and muddy. Harry rocked backwards on his knees in one swift motion, pulling Draco with him, and used the moment to reach his feet, Draco stumbling. Harry let him go and looked him over, pushing down the desire to laugh, sure that he wouldn't appreciate it.

Draco was drenched, blonde hair plastered to his face, covered in mud. A glance told him that his clothes hadn't fared much better and a snicker managed to make its way out though Harry covered it with a cough when Draco glared at him.

"I'm not happy."

He shrugged and watched Draco continue to stand there, "Gonna get dressed or do you want to head back to the room naked?"

He looked down at himself, "I'm muddy."

"And naked." Harry was startled by the sound of someone close and moved to pick up Draco's clothes, handing them to him.

He looked at them and himself and frowned, "Harry, please…"

"Of course." A quick spell and the mud was gone, but it was still pouring rain. "Come on princess, get dressed before I gotta knock someone out for looking at ya."

He was pulling his clothes on when the words sunk in and Harry sounded so much like his _boyfriend _that he snapped his eyes up, pants still not done, shirt not buttoned. "For looking at me?"

"You're mine."

Draco kind of understood what Harry had done to Marcus, but now he wondered how far that attitude would extend. He finished up putting his clothes together while he thought that through. He had… feelings for Harry, feelings that he very clearly understood even if he wouldn't say it out loud and feelings that were growing more every day but he hadn't expected Harry to feel anything like it, maybe to act like his master but not like his boyfriend. When he was finished dressing he looked down, suddenly not minding the rain.

He may have been trying to work up the courage to say something but Harry reached for his hand before he could, pulling him towards the entrance, "Come on, let's get inside before you get sick."

He was dragged along, picking up his steps to match Harry's, only caring a little that it made him trot alongside him a little awkwardly. They headed through the dorms, Harry waving a hand at Ron and Hermione but not slowing till they were up the steps. There was a hallway to the left, where there had always only been one to the right. Draco nodded, "Ah."

Harry only smiled and pressed his hand against the door, which opened at his touch. He looked to Draco, "It only opens with magic." Draco tensed up a bit at that, and wondered if Harry realized he was as good as telling Draco that when he was in the room there was no way he could leave without Harry opening it. "I had the house elves move our stuff in here, there should be…"

Draco was looking around but turned to Harry when he trailed off to see him holding a piece of paper, staring at it intensely. He wandered over, watching the emotions play over Harry's face. Finally Harry looked up, "And thank you Dobby."

"What is it?"

Harry grinned at him, "The prophecy."

Draco immediately reached out for it but pulled his hand away, keeping his eyes on the ground, "May I?" Harry nodded and handed it over. He took it but before he looked he asked, "How did Dobby get it?"

"House elves can get anything. Just read it."

Draco pressed it down on the counter, trying to make sense of it.

"_The World will be taken over by a dark evil unless the one marked as the Dark Lord's equal bonds with another… another of the same time and age and until the time is right an enemy… he will be available to bond when his dark ties are broken and his position is right… their bond will keep the greatest evil that the world has ever or will ever see from taking over… -without the power of their bond the One will be lost."_

He frowned. "I don't understand… I get that I kind of fit… how could they possibly have known that would be me?"

Harry snorted, "Trust me on that, they just guess." He folded it up and even though Draco would like to spend more time trying to understand it but the move had a note of finality to it. Harry pulled him towards the bed, "We'll bring it for Mione and Ron to look at, see what they think. _Tomorrow._"

Draco let himself be led to the bed, a little confused. He hadn't expected them to share a bed but he didn't mind as he rolled on his side and Harry curled up around him, arm possessively around his waist, breath tickling the back of his neck. He held his breath and laid his hand over Harry's, and drifted off to sleep with their fingers entwined.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up before Harry and slid out of the warm bed, glancing at Harry to make sure he was still asleep before he looked at the prophecy. He glanced through it, lead settling in his stomach as it sounded like the prophecy planned on Harry using a slave that had access to the darker magics, which he didn't have. Which Harry <em>didn't need.<em>

Harry had more power than they were giving him credit for, and the past few weeks he had seen how much damage Harry could do and it scared him to think that they thought he needed to be pushed to do more damage. To be more dangerous.

He folded it back up carefully and lay back down. He would… when Harry woke up he would ask if he could talk to Dumbledore alone, he would see if he could talk some sense into Dumbledore for Harry's sake… hell, for his own sake.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco left Harry's side at the door to the Head Master's office and walked in quietly. When he reached the inner office he hesitantly spoke up, "Sir?"

Dumbledore turned to look at him, eyes resting on the collar for a moment before looking up to his face, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just... I mean..." He didn't know how to start the conversation, didn't know exactly what he should say. "I know you know he was almost sorted into Slytherin."

There was a pause and then the older man spoke, "He who, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You know _exactly_ who! _My master_."

"Ah. Mr. Potter."

He grit his teeth, but let it go. "I just don't think he needed extra help with the dark arts." He closed his eyes, he didn't want to have this conversation but the old coot always seemed to listen when one of the golden trio had a problem and someone had to understand.

"I know where you are going with this Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot undo the spell."

"No!" He took a deep breath, though at least his sudden outburst had gotten Dumbledore's attention. "That isn't what this is about... it's about..." He didn't know what to say. How could he explain that he was afraid of what Harry could do, that he thought the Headmaster was underestimating what Harry was capable of. He sure wasn't, he had seen it. "He's not as good as you think-"

He had never seen the Headmaster get angry, but he was now. "That is enough Mr. Malfoy! Of course he is _good_, and you should appreciate that. He hasn't hurt you when by all rights of the spell he should have – and he didn't even burn a mark into you."

He wanted to argue with him, point out that Harry not raping him was only because he had ended up being willing. Who knows what would have happened had he not been. As for the collar, he knew he couldn't explain that it was worse than a brand, that Harry had chosen it partially because he knew that Draco would despise such a blatant mark of ownership. He opened his mouth with the intent of trying to explain these things but he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Malfoy. Now we are done, though I suppose I should tell Mr. Potter these things you have brought to light, he should know if there is someone trying to plot against him." He glanced at the collar again, his eyes lingering on it meaningfully. "Especially someone in your position to him."

He didn't bother looking shocked, or begging the headmaster to not tell Harry, that was all a given. He looked down and away, speaking quietly, "I understand, sir." And he did. He was a Malfoy, he knew all about threats and there was no reason to hash it out. The headmaster wanted him to keep his mouth shut or he would tell Harry. It was all pretty simple. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and sullenly left the office.

The headmaster had been his last hope, the only one he had let himself hope would understand, but he hadn't. Harry wasn't as pure as these people seemed to think he was, Draco had seen the viciousness firsthand the night before at the ministry party. He got out the door and met Harry's eyes, giving him a small smile.

"You get what you needed?"

He shrugged a little, not giving any details and Harry's arm slipped around his shoulders, pulling him close as they walked to the Great Hall. He glanced casually at him and bit his lip. Since the bond had been completed Harry had been relatively nice, so maybe it was just all in his head. After all, Harry _was_ the hero of Hogwarts. He pushed back any further thoughts and leaned into Harry's side as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry held him closer once they entered, his body language practically screaming that Draco was his. It was … nice, but also made Draco feel claustrophobic. He reached up subconsciously to tug at the collar around his neck, something that didn't escape Harry's attention. "Relax."

He dropped his hand, frowning, "I'm worried about you."

Harry snorted, "You're worried about me?" They reached the table and Harry settled in his seat, casually reaching for the daily prophet. He pulled it over, eyebrows rising as the picture of the front. He slid it over to Draco, "Huh, look at that."

He turned the paper to look, not surprised that the front page featured an enraged Harry standing over Marcus Flint. He glanced around the room realizing that for the first time in a while even though many of the students were looking their way, they only had eyes for Harry. He looked down at the picture again, "People are afraid of you." He looked at the front of the room, more than a few of the professors looking at them with the same look on their face, McGonagall looking particularly distressed. "The professors too."

Harry only chuckled, "Wait until Mione gets here, I bet she will have an opinion on it." He turned suddenly to look at the Slytherin table and frowned before looking back to Draco, "I brought you because you asked but you shouldn't trust Dumbledore." He shrugged, "Not sure why you would even try after what he did to you."

"Harry, doesn't this bother you?" He pushed the paper back, "You lost control."

He didn't look at him, "I have other things to worry about Draco." There was another quick glance at the Slytherin table and Harry almost looked like he was gonna stand up but Hermione and Ron headed in at that moment and he frowned, settling back into his seat.

"What are you doing?" The behavior was obviously off to Draco, after spending so much time at Harry's side and he found himself glancing at the Slytherin table as well, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something." He had been lulled into a false sense of security by the display with Marcus, by the change in behavior since they had bonded, the way they had been the night before… and he didn't realize that he was pushing it.

Ron and Mione were in hearing range and Harry's voice was tight, "Let it go Draco."

He rolled his eyes, "No need to get angry, it was just a question. Relax."

Harry was to his feet in an instant, anger flashing over his face. "You wanna talk back to me?" Those around them were startled by the sudden moment, including Draco, whose face paled as he realized exactly what he had done.

"Harry… I'm sorry-"

He ignored it, grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him to his feet and towards the exit, "You've forgotten your place, maybe you need a reminder."

Draco didn't resist, afraid to say anything. He didn't understand what had happened, he hadn't even been that snarky. They were heading towards Harry's room though, and it worried him that Harry wanted privacy.

He was shoved into the room, the door slammed shut behind him. "Strip down to your pants." Draco did as he was told, frightened and confused, as Harry stomped around the room muttering to himself. Talking back would have usually would have gotten him a smack but Harry had already been in a foul mood apparently, and now he feared a beating, something that was a little excessive for just a little lip.

Harry finally turned his attention back to him and pointed to the ground. Without hesitation or question he kneeled. He flinched as Harry moved towards him but the other boy only touched his fingers to Draco's hair, tucking the growing strands behind his ear. "Stay right here. You can sit on your heels or kneel up straight or go to all fours if you feel like it but you stay right here and you stay on your knees. There is no reason to move from this spot Draco, you understand that?"

The voice was a low growl, sending fear up Draco's spine. He understood all right and he got the distinct feeling that Harry was using this as a punishment because he needed space from Draco. Either way, despite the violence in the voice, he was happy that he wasn't going to get a beating. Harry barely gave him a backwards glance as he left the room, still obviously upset, and Draco realized whatever his problem was it probably had nothing to do with him.

He settled back so he rested on his heels, after what he had been through the last several weeks this was rather tame. The first two hours went by uneventfully. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, glancing around to make sure that no one could see him before he moved onto all fours to take the weight off his numbing legs. Once he could feel his legs again he shifted back, letting out a sigh. It all would have been fine and good but he could feel an annoying urge rising up in him as he cast a wistful glance in the direction of the bathroom.

By the third hour he could scarcely sit still for more than a couple seconds, the urge to pee rising every moment. He was certain that Harry would be back soon, he had already left him alone for 3 hours; surely he couldn't plan to make him stay here much longer. He was tempted to just get up and go relieve himself but he was sure that Harry had detection spells that would tell him if Draco moved. He hummed in distress under his breath, glanced at the door and sat back on his heels hoping Harry would be back soon.

By the fourth hour Draco was getting a little desperate. He pressed the heel of his hand between his legs, desperately trying to curb the urge to need the loo. He had thought this was a tame punishment but he didn't think that anymore. How ridiculously pathetic was it that he was a few yards from a bathroom but instead of getting up to take a piss and relieve the pressure in his bladder he was kneeling uncomfortably on the floor praying that Harry would get back soon. He feared if the other boy didn't get back soon that he wouldn't be able to help shaming himself by pissing his pants. He had been leaning forward on his forearms but it put too much pressure on his bladder so he was kneeling straight up, avidly watching the door. The clock was moving slowly and though he tilted his head listening he could tell there was no one around. With a sob of shame he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

><p>Harry had meant to get back to his room sooner, only planning on leaving Draco there for a couple hours while he got a few errands done, while he worked on a few things that he didn't need an audience for. He had lost track of time and glancing at his watch he saw that it had been just over five hours since he had left the blonde kneeling… 5 hours of punishment for him just snapping a harmless insult at Harry at breakfast.<p>

He pushed open the door to his rooms, eyes going to Draco and instantly he knew something was wrong. The blonde was extremely distraught, face flushed red and his hands awkwardly folded across his lap. When he heard Harry enter his eyes snapped up and Harry could see the fear in them. He wasn't even halfway to him when Draco's voice, watery with tears spoke up, "I'm s-sorry, I tried to… I couldn't help it…"

At first he had thought that Draco had moved from his spot but a quick glance around at his detection spells told him that the boy hadn't moved at all. He didn't understand what was wrong until he got closer and wrinkled his nose at the smell of … urine. With frightening clarity he realized what must have happened.

He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to his feet, startling the other boy and revealing the wet patch in the crotch of the pants. He instantly had his wand pointed at him, causing Draco to let out a frightened cry, but he only used a quick cleaning spell before pulling him into his arms, shhing the words Draco was babbling.

When Draco calmed down he pulled back a little to look at him, trying to put into words what he wanted to say. Draco spoke up before he could, "I'm sorry… you're not mad?"

"What, mad? Draco no!" He grasped the blonde's arms tightly, making sure he was listening. He could feel guilt settling at the bottom of his stomach, the thought that the other boy might need something as simple as to use the bathroom had never even occurred to him. "I didn't intend to do this Draco, I'm sorry I was so careless."

Draco looked away, the flush still coloring his cheeks. "It's okay Harry-"

He was surprised at how livid he got at that response; the old Draco would never have forgiven someone so completely that hurt him. He snapped angrily, "It's not!" When Draco cringed he loosened his hold, letting one hand go to once again tuck the blonde hair behind Draco's ear, and lowered his voice, speaking softly, "It's not okay."

He held him for several seconds as he pulled together his words, Draco patiently waiting with downcast eyes. "Draco, what happened was… careless of me. I never meant to… bloody hell, I certainly didn't intend to make you kneel here until you wet yourself!" At the words the flush that had been fading renewed itself and Draco made a choked sound, embarrassed. Harry frowned, but continued talking. "This was entirely my fault Draco. I promise you I didn't mean to do this too you, I just wanted you out of the way for awhile and it was irresponsible of me to not realize the extent of what I was ordering you to do."

Draco took a deep breath, but didn't look up and repeated more firmly, "It's okay Harry."

"How can you say that Draco?"

He fidgeted, causing Harry's grip to instinctively tighten to hold him still and he didn't resist against the pressure, "I'm sorry I snapped at you at breakfast." He had thought things were different but this had reminded him of his place.

He sighed, wishing that Draco would look up. He glanced at the clock; seeing that it was lunchtime and Draco must be hungry. He had dragged the blonde from breakfast before he could eat anything and that was just another thing he hadn't thought about. In all truth his thoughts hadn't been with Draco at all that morning, another thing to feel guilty about. "Alright, let's just get lunch, okay?"

Harry watched Draco nod hesitantly, glance around awkwardly and then start towards the door. He wondered if the other boy forgot that he had no shirt on. He smiled, "You plan on going out in just those jeans?"

Draco was still looking at the ground though, "You had me strip down earlier, you haven't told me I could put on more."

The smile slowly slid off his face as he realized that Draco wasn't being purposely difficult. He was serious. "Draco… go get a shirt to put on, okay?"

He nodded and headed to the part of the closet where his clothes were kept. He waited until Draco came back with a long sleeve shirt that was Gryffindor red. _That _was enough to make Harry gape at him; he had bought the shirt for him out of spite knowing that the other boy would rather die than support Gryffindor. "Draco?"

The gray eyes finally met his and they were desperate, "Is this not okay?"

"You want to wear this shirt?"

"It would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

He looked at him clutching the shirt and he could feel something like lead in his stomach as he realized that something more had happened here. He finally nodded, his mouth dry with worry. "Yes Draco, that will make me happy."

The blonde looked relieved and pulled the shirt on, looking hopefully at Harry. Harry stared at him for a long time, long enough that Draco started to look uneasy. He finally couldn't bear the silence any longer, "I'm sorry Harry… did I do something else wrong?"

He finally broke out of his frozen stupor, reaching out to pull Draco to him. "No Draco, you didn't do anything wrong. This was my fault, okay?" One hand slid into Draco's hair to tip his head up so he could press their lips together, purposely keeping the kiss soft. When Harry pulled away Draco almost tilted forward, following the kiss. That made him smile and he made a decision. "I have something for you."

The tone was excited, friendly, but Draco had been deceived before and couldn't help the trepidation that he felt from showing. "What is it?"

Harry looked up from where he was rooting around in the chest at the end of his bed. He almost faltered at the fear he could read on Draco's face but pushed through, "Something good." He finally found the box and went back over to Draco, giving him the best smile he could, "I picked this out… uh…" He was suddenly nervous and awkwardly shoved the box at Draco. "I picked this out for you."

The unusual behavior put Draco on edge but he obediently opened the box, and immediately found himself speechless. He looked up, not really sure that Harry had meant to give it to him. "This is for me?"

Harry nodded, "I saw it, it made me think of you." He reached for it, "Here, I'll help you put it on." He took the silver bracelet out carefully, it looked fragile in his hands, perfect for Draco. He slid it around the small wrist, struggling with the clasp, finally locking it into place. He grinned at Draco, almost faltering when he saw his face. "You don't like it?"

Draco looked down at it, tracing his fingers over the interlocking silver chains. "Why did you get this?"

"You don't like it." It was a statement and Harry's face was clouding over, hurt.

"No. I love it Harry." He looked up and before he could stop himself he honestly added "I love you."

Harry hesitated, which Draco valiantly ignored, before responding, "You mean a lot to me Draco." He reached out to lay his fingers over Draco's, "Do you know what this means? The way it interlocks?"

He did but he had truly thought Harry didn't know. Had assumed Harry had just picked it because he liked it, but a thrill went through him. "It means forever."

Harry blushed at the words, and it made Draco realize that the other really meant it. He leaned in for a kiss, the admission from Harry giving him the confidence that he wouldn't be beat down. Harry made a sound low in his throat and grabbed Draco to pull him in for a much less chaste kiss. Draco grunted as he was pressed against the wall, rubbing shamelessly against Harry.

"We need a bed."

Draco shook his head, not letting Harry pull away, "Wall works."

Harry nodded his consent, deftly slipping his hand down the front of Draco's pants, grinning into the kiss when he moaned. He was well on his way to driving Draco crazy when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry! You coming to lunch?" Before he could tell Ron to go away the door opened, Ron sticking his head in. "Harry you - bloody hell!"

The door slammed and after a moment's hesitation Harry mumbled, "Well that will certainly teach him to bust in." He slid his hand out of Draco's pants despite his protests, "Come on, you must be hungry, let's go get some lunch."

He whined a little but conceded, straightening out his clothes. He couldn't wait to show Ron the bracelets and see if he understood what they meant. He probably could get his face to turn as red as his hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Honestly, Draco had forgotten they were at war. He was rocked awake by some kind of alarm he didn't recognize and was blearily trying to see what was going on while Harry was already dressed, running towards the door.

"Harry… what's going on? What's that sound?"

Green eyes, panicked eyes, met his. "Voldemort. Stay here. It isn't safe."

"But-" That was all he got out before Harry was out the door and he found himself all alone in the room. He was scared now, confused and spoke out loud to himself, "I don't want to be alone."

* * *

><p>It was the longest hour and a half of Draco's life. He dressed, pacing, frustratingly trying the door several times even after he realized he wouldn't be able to open it.<p>

He had nothing to distract him from his fear. He didn't know what the alarm meant, if it meant that Voldemort was _here_, if there were death eaters… if his father was on the grounds somewhere. He was terrified… what if something happened to Harry and he was stuck alone in the room? Would anyone find him before he starved to death?

He tried to take comfort in the knowledge that he was sure he would feel through the bond if something happened to Harry and he ran his fingers compulsively over the bracelet. If something did happen to Harry, would the bond drag him down with it?

There was so much he didn't know and he pounded on the door, "Is anyone out there? Hello?"

His voice broke, and he was choking on tears that he didn't try to fight. He pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear anything, kicking it when he couldn't. "Harry, how could you _leave me_?"

He paced the room a few more times, swiping angrily at the tears on his face. It was as much torture not knowing as anything else. He dropped onto the bed, trying to bring himself under control as he started to hyperventilate.

He had just started to get his breathing under control when the door flung open, a disheveled Harry grinning at him. "Your conquering hero returns!"

Draco was on his feet instantly and saw the grin falter just moments before Draco's hand flung out, slapping him across the face. He was so angry he couldn't even be afraid of Harry's reaction, "How could you _leave_ me here?"

Harry's hand came up to his face, mouth open in shock. Draco waited for the anger, but Harry just kept staring at him in confusion, "What the hell?"

He straightened, though he knew he was shaking, angry that Harry had put him through that, relieved that Harry was safe. "You _left_ me in here. I was trapped Harry, I've had no idea what was happening. No idea if you were safe, do you have any idea what that felt like?" His voice was nearly screeching by time he stopped, still waiting for Harry to beat him down for striking him.

Understanding flooded Harry's face and he reached for Draco, pulling him close. "Draco, I'm sorry." Draco struggled against the hold but then Harry's hand was rubbing circles along his back and he found the tension easing, leaning into Harry's body. "I didn't… it wouldn't have been safe for you out there."

"I didn't know what was happening." He had been helpless stuck in the room, he'd had enough of that already to last him a lifetime.

Harry frowned, he had known that feeling. "We never… we should have talked about what would happen if there was an attack. When the alarm went off I didn't think, just reacted. I've never had to worry about someone else before… just head towards the threat."

Harry pulled back and Draco tried to hide the tears but Harry gently wiped them away. "What would have happened if you'd been injured… if something had happened? I can't get out of the room."

He had the grace to look embarrassed as he glanced at the door, "I hadn't thought of that."

Draco couldn't help the frown at that, but something else caught his attention. He had never heard any kind of alarm like that before. "What was that alarm?"

Harry tilted his head, "Death Eater alarm. Goes off wherever I am if any of their signatures cross into Hogwarts."

Draco felt his eyebrows pull together, it wasn't often he was impressed by something that the head master could do. "How does Dumbledore manage to do that?"

Harry shook his head, "It's mine. Can't be trusted to anyone else, I made it to make sure I was the first one there if they crossed over." He paused as if thinking, "I'd set it for everyone to hear but I don't want everyone rushing to fight, it would be a massacre."

Draco was stunned by that, "You go fight by yourself?"

He shrugged, "I have a few backups… though I'm thinking of gathering a few more. It's just safer this way. Mione helped me come up with it. Somewhere between a tracking spell and a warning alarm."

"How do you know their signatures?"

"Recorded them when they've thrown spells at me."

"That would mean you've had shots taken at you by all the death eaters." That was just… Draco had never really considered that Harry was actively fighting a war, that he was really the number one target of the Death Eaters.

"Had to draw some of them out to get it but I think I got them all." He looked thoughtful, "All the ones I know about anyways."

Draco felt almost ashamed that he had forgotten how much pressure Harry was under, forgot what he was dealing with. He had been so caught up in his own problems, as big as they were, that he never gave a thought to what else Harry was dealing with. He tilted his head, eyes on the red handprint on his cheek, and muttered, "I'm sorry I hit you." Belatedly he realized that Harry hadn't mentioned it and maybe he should have just let it go.

Harry touched his cheek again, giving Draco a wan smile. "I deserved it. I didn't mean to upset you like that, I was just trying to protect you."

There was an awkward silence and just to break it up Draco asked, "So… what happened?"

Harry shrugged and pulled away. "Not sure, only two of them. Maybe doing recon… they like doing that." He was about to say something when suddenly he whirled facing Draco, looking like he'd just had an epiphany. "Hell, Draco, do you know what they are doing?" It felt like the most ridiculous sentence in the entire world, how could Harry have overlooked that Draco might have intel on the death eaters? His father was practically their second in command.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked away, but quickly looked back up at Harry, he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He shook his head carefully, "I… no, I don't know anything."

He stared at him in disbelief, Draco didn't sound like he was lying but… "Draco, I'm ordering you to tell me what you know about Voldemort's plans."

An annoyed sound slipped out between Draco's lips and he ground out, "And still, I don't know anything."

"How do you not know _anything_?"

"Father didn't… I wasn't allowed to…" He self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest, he had been good at forgetting that his father had left him to this, even though he obviously hadn't know the extent it would cause Draco to fall. He hadn't had to think about how little his father thought about him and snarled out, "He didn't trust me. Didn't think that I had what it took. He kept me out of the loop on everything."

The pain in his voice alone was enough to tell Harry that it was the truth. "Okay, okay." He let it go and turned and that was when Draco noticed that his left arm was bleeding.

He stumbled forward, "Harry, your arm…"

Harry glanced down and frowned, "Ah." His voice came out cold, thick with Draco could only call hatred. Not anger, calm cold hatred. "Bellatrix. Didn't realize she got me."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. Harry had faced _Bellatrix_? "Harry, she would have killed you."

The cold look faded away to nothing as Harry blinked at him, and he suddenly understood that Harry hid more than he thought, that there was more to the other boy than what he showed. He shrugged, "They all will kill me if they can. None of them have managed yet." He idly used his wand to do a healing spell on his arm, leaving it unblemished. He nodded towards the door, "You hungry?"

The change in subject almost stumbled Draco, "Am I… are you joking? You could have died, you were injured and you want to go eat breakfast now?"

He smiled at Draco and shrugged, "I'm hungry. Kind of a little celebration going on too I think, always is when we run off some death eaters."

Draco finally yielded, letting Harry take his hand and pull him out of the room. He felt like he'd been living in a bubble and just had to face the real world. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand almost painfully, clutching to him.

"Draco, relax. I'm fine, you're fine. Besides, I have a plan."

That didn't soothe him, he had every faith in Harry but he was just a boy, just like him. How could he stand against an entire army of Death Eater's by himself? He pulled Harry's hand, slowing him down, "You can't fight them by yourself."

"I'm not. I got Ron and Mione. I have others." He smiled, "I have you." He tugged impatiently on his hand, "Come on, I'm _hungry_."

He nodded, "Okay." He didn't know if Harry was really that good, or just cocky enough to think that it was enough to fight Voldemort. Suddenly… suddenly he understood why Dumbledore had done what he had. He didn't approve of it, obviously, and he truly thought that Dumbledore had made a mistake, but he understood now how desperate they were. He wrapped his fingers more firmly around Harry's hand. He may not have chosen this path but it _was_ his path now and he didn't want to let Harry down.

* * *

><p>Celebration was… not the word for it. Classes were canceled for the day and there was food, happy faces, cheering. Draco noticed that not all students were present, a disturbing number of Slytherins missing… as well as a few students from other houses. He knew he was gaping, "All this for 2 death eaters?"<p>

"I had two. There might have been a couple more." He glanced around the room and chuckled, "This might be a little over the top though."

"I'd say." Harry paused and glanced towards the Slytherin table, eyes on the three boys that sat a little away from the others. Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe weren't celebrating with the gusto of others, surely they were concerned that at least some of their fathers may have been out there, but it spoke volumes that they were even at the celebration. Draco hadn't talked to them in weeks, had something happened with them?

Harry tilted his head, watching them for a few more moments. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Harry turned eyes to him, looking almost like he had forgotten Draco was there.

"Nothing." He tugged his hand, "Come on, Ron and Mione are over here."

Ron appeared to be boasting about his "fight" while Mione rolled her eyes. Draco was a little confused, sure that there was some sort of deception going on with Harry because this seemed like much more than a skirmish with a few death eaters. When Ron saw them he nearly fell over himself to pat Harry on the back before his eyes landed on Draco, "Did you see?"

Harry ushered him into a seat, shaking his head. "I left him locked in the room."

"Oh." Ron shrugged, "Quite the battle."

Mione made an exasperated sound, "It was not. I didn't even have to use my wand."

"Was my father there?" For a moment Draco wondered who had asked that before he realized with horror that it had been him.

Silence fell over the group as Harry and Ron exchanged looks. He put his hand on Draco's back, voice subdued, "I don't know, they had their masks on."

"You knew Bellatrix." Why was he still talking? He wanted nothing other than to sink into the table as the surrounding students stopped to listen. Why did he even care?

It was Ron that answered, "He always knows Bellatrix. She makes sure he knows."

Harry only had eyes for Draco though, and his voice was soft. "I really don't know Draco, if I did I would tell you."

He nodded, looking down at the table. He felt he should add, "I don't care… I know he, he let me… and I don't want him to hurt you… hurt anybody… I don't want the dark lord…" His voice choked up and he trailed off, he didn't want to start crying here.

A glance from Harry and those around them went back to what they were doing, a little more subdued. "It's okay Draco, you don't have to explain." He hesitated and added, "Nobody on either side was injured."

Draco didn't respond, he didn't want to admit that despite everything he was relieved to know that if his mother or father had been out there, that they were okay. Maybe they didn't care about him but… no, he wouldn't think any more about it. He forcefully shook his head and leaned against Harry. "As long as you're safe." He forced his voice light and pointed towards the juice by Ron, "Juice." He shook his bracelet like a prince demanding his due.

Ron rolled his eyes at the command, but complied, grabbing the juice and pushing it towards Draco. He nodded, and almost said something sarcastic, but knew not to push it. "Thank you."

Ron chuckled at that and nodded in response and when Harry's arm slid around his shoulders he was able to relax and even eat some food. He couldn't help but noticing that Harry glanced several more times towards the Slytherin table, which in itself was interesting but more intriguing than that… he only did it when he was sure that Ron and Mione weren't watching him. Draco drank his juice, eyes drifting towards the Slytherin table as well, what was Harry up to?


	24. Chapter 24

Draco felt the need to be extra close to Harry the next few days. He didn't know why it had never occurred to him that Harry was in real danger, that he could be _killed_, but it had shaken him. He loved Harry, that he knew, so he was worried for his safety but to be honest he didn't know what would happen to him if Harry was to be injured or killed either. He assumed the bond would draw power from him to heal Harry, to protect him, until there was nothing left but he just didn't know for sure. He made a mental note to ask Harry if he could look at some of the research that Mione had been doing.

In fact, he would like to know how the research had been going anyways. Two weeks previous he had been abruptly kicked out of the research party, Harry told him he would just be in the way… which was odd considering she had still wanted Ron's help but he was in no place to disagree. Maybe… maybe now he was.

He was suddenly jostled by Harry as the other boy turned, knocking his fork out of his hand to clatter to the table. He frowned at him but Harry only mumbled an apology without looking, eyes on the Slytherin table making Draco sigh in frustration.

Every meal since the other day Harry looked like he was planning something, distracted and constantly glancing towards the Slytherin table throughout meals. He seemed to suddenly come to a decision. He looked up at Ron and Mione, "I'm gonna do something and I don't have time to explain right now but I promise I will later. I just need you to be supportive when the Slytherins look over here. I don't need you to smile or anything, but don't glare, okay?"

The questions they were nearly dying to ask were written on their faces but Hermione nodded and then Ron hesitantly followed suit though he looked unhappy about it. No surprise there. Harry gave them a smile and stood up, heading for the Slytherin table.

Draco automatically got up and followed him but Harry turned and stopped him, "Go back to the Gryffindor table Draco." He pointed at the table to emphasis his point.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table where Ron and Mione were watching and then quickly over Harry's shoulder at the Slytherin table, Harry's obvious destination. "But Harry, you're heading to_my_ table." He planted his feet and looked up at Harry, determined.

He mimicked Draco's stance as he met the look, "Draco."

Draco's bottom lip pushed out a bit, but he didn't shrink away from Harry's eyes, "Harry."

He was tempted to grin at the indignation on the blonde's face but pushed it down, not wanting to discourage Draco's rare bouts of confidence by laughing at him, especially after the incident the other day. "Alright, but be quiet and mind yourself."

He nodded his compliance, and if he was at all bothered about being told to be quiet around his former housemates he didn't show it. Harry slid an arm around his shoulders and confidently approached the table. As luck would have it his targets were a little away from everyone and he would be able to talk with some semblance of privacy. In fact, they seemed to always be a bit off from the other Slytherins and Draco wondered what else he had been missing.

"Blaise, Vincent, Gregory." Even though they had been watching him approach they started at the use of their first names.

Vince and Greg looked to Blaise who in turn wearily eyed Harry, "Potter." Draco waited for Blaise to look at him, mildly annoyed when none of the three Slytherins even glanced in his direction.

Harry smirked at the unease in Blaise's voice, amazed that he had once been afraid of the Slytherins. "I have a proposition for you three, it would be in your best interests if you met with me and mine." He nodded to the Gryffindor table and followed the direction of the Slytherin's eyes as they turned to look at Ron and Mione. They were looking back coolly, though not hostile and Harry had to suppress the urge to flash them a grateful smile. "Meet us in the top floor of the astronomy tower at midnight tonight."

Blaise's eyes jumped back to meet his and he cocked an eyebrow, "Why would we meet with _you_?"

"Because I'm asking. It will be worth your time." Blaise was still eyeing him distrustfully and his confidence almost wavered. He wasn't so sure why he had thought it would be so easy to convince them to meet. It had seemed so simple in his head.

"Please." He startled and looked at Draco, as did the other three boys. He wasn't looking up at them, eyes still trained on the floor, but the word had definitely come from him and as Harry watched the silver eyes tentatively looked up to meet Blaise's. "Please, for me."

The Slytherin eyed Draco, top to bottom and then back up lingering on the collar around his neck. He looked to Harry, "I heard the rumors but it's true then? Malfoy's bound?"

Harry didn't have to look at Draco to know what he was feeling, but he still glanced at the blonde, the hurt look on his face making him angry. The plates on the table suddenly wobbled violently and Harry wasn't playing anymore. A few Sytherins and Ravenclaws from the next table looked at him but looked away quickly at the rage on his face. Harry suddenly squeezed Draco's far shoulder, pulling him in and though he didn't want to turn his back to the Slytherins he obediently turned into the pressure so he was pressed against Harry's chest. He rested his forehead on the other's shoulder as Harry arms wrapped protectively around his waist, squeezing him.

"Yes, it's been done to him but not by me. And those that have made him go through this will suffer. No one gets to touch what is _mine_." His voice had taken on a low rough quality and even though Draco knew it wasn't aimed at him he couldn't help tensing against him, betraying his fear. He had seen what could follow that tone. He felt soft lips press against the top of his head and Harry's arms loosened slightly. "But that is another thing that will be talked about tonight. You will not regret coming, but-" The silverware moved betraying that Harry was still angry at the thought of someone hurting his Draco, "you _will_ regret not coming."

He loosened his arms from around Draco and gently nudged him towards the Gryffindor table. Even though he wanted to complain the warning look Harry gave him brooked no arguments. He nodded and with a quick glance at the Slytherins headed back to the Gryffindor table, his head held high. Harry watched him and then turned towards the three still watching him with unease.

"You _will_ be there."

It wasn't a question, and he wasn't sure whether it was his own power showing through or that fact that he had their former leader so cowed but Blaise finally nodded, "Alright Potter, it better be worth it."

He grinned and started to turn away but turned back, remembering why he had sent Draco back to the table. He leaned threateningly over Blaise, "Good, but if you upset Draco again you're gonna see my magic do a lot more than rattle a few dishes. Understand?"

He got shaky nods in return and headed back to his own table without another word. He was tempted to glance back to see what they were doing but it would look weak, so he only sat down and slipped his arm around Draco before going back to eating his dinner.

Draco leaned over and whispered quietly against Harry's neck, "What was that all about?"

Mione and Ron's looks said they were wondering the same thing but Harry only gave them a reassuring grin, "Not now. Later, after dinner, when we are back in my room, okay?" There were nods of consent and a snort of annoyance from Draco, but they all went back to the task of finishing their meal.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Harry, it could be a trap."<p>

He sighed, not bothering to look at Mione, "How could it be a trap when I'm the one that invited them?"

"Just let us go with you Harry."

"Ron, just… just let me do this okay?" He idly ran his fingers through Draco's hair, keeping his eyes on the book in his lap, not sure how much he could hide from Ron and Hermione.

Speaking of which Mione's tone was clipped, suspicious, "What are you planning on doing that you need to keep it a secret from us?"

He finally gave up on the book, shutting it with a resounding slam before looking up. "Why do I need to be hiding something? You two don't have to be part of everything I do, appearances are important you know. They need to see that I don't need to have backup with me all the time, they won't respect that."

Draco hummed under his breathe a little, Harry giving him a dirty look. Maybe the other two couldn't read his voice, but Draco could, and he could tell that wasn't entirely truthful. He gave him an innocent look back, leaning in to him, grinning when Harry gave a playful tug on his hair with a warning glance.

"I'm just talking to them about helping our side a little, maybe gaining some information for us."

"Why would they do that?"

Harry rolled his shoulders a little, "Couldn't hurt to ask."

Ron frowned, "It's not safe."

"It's safe."

"Harry-"

"_It's fine_."

There was a note of finality in it as Harry turned completely away from them and pulled Draco close, opening the book again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron start to say something but Mione shook her head and he relented, frowning. He pulled out his own homework though, and everyone settled, if somewhat tersely.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night that Harry and Draco waited in the astronomy tower, a disgruntled Ron and Mione left back at the Gryffindor common room at Harry's request, even though it had turned into a second argument before they managed to get out. Draco nervously shifted his weight on the couch, shooting a glance at Harry standing by the window. "They'll be here Harry."<p>

"I know."

Harry sounded sure but Draco didn't share his confidence. He wasn't sure what Blaise and the others would do. Loyalty wasn't high in Slytherin and they did respond to power, which Harry unequivocally had. If he was honest with himself he just wasn't sure whether or not he _wanted_ them to agree.

"Then why are you standing by the window?"

Harry turned to look at him and his face softened as he read Draco's nervousness and moved to sit next to him. "What's wrong, they won't do anything to you."

Draco ducked his head a little, "That's not what I'm worried about, Harry."

Maybe it was the tone but Harry patted his leg a little harder than he needed to, "Don't worry princess, you just sit there and look pretty."

And maybe Harry _was_ nervous because that was a harsh retort for what hadn't even been a questioning attitude. "You don't have to be so mean." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but wherever he was going with that was dissuaded by the sound of footsteps up the stairs. He moved to his feet, taking his place next to Harry obediently. He again was surprised Ron and Mione weren't there, that he had only wanted Draco by his side, but he wasn't going to question him.

Blaise was in the lead, no surprise there. "This better be worth it Potter. I've had Zeke on my back all night." Draco repressed a shiver at the other's name, frowning.

Harry nodded towards the chairs across from the couch, "Have a seat." Harry waited until they did before sitting on the couch and as Draco sat Harry pulled one of Draco's legs over his own, spreading Draco's legs apart even as it made him turn slightly to face Harry. His hand rested on Draco's inner thigh, making him squirm a little.

As acts of power went it was good positioning, a very visual point that for Harry, Draco would spread his legs. Would allow himself to be displayed like he currently was.

Except that Harry wasn't using it as a tool, wasn't playing games, it was just his natural inclination. Harry didn't pretend to be powerful or in charge, he didn't set things up to make him look dominant, he simply was.

Draco wasn't spread wide with Harry's hand precariously close to his cock making him squirm on purpose, he doubted Harry was even away of the image he was giving off. Harry had power, power and thoughts and actions stored in his subconscious that he didn't realize he was touching on and Draco was never surer that Harry already had the dark arts under control. Had all the power he would ever need already, with or without someone bound to him.

He idly noticed Blaise pick up on the power exchange, reading the situation and looking at Harry with understanding. Maybe he hadn't really understood Harry's power before either.

"I have a proposition for you."

Blaise shifted uncomfortably at that, glancing briefly at Draco, "What kind of proposition?"

Harry followed the glance and smirked, "I'm building an army." Draco's head snapped towards Harry, that wasn't what he had told Weasley and Granger, not even close. Suddenly it made sense why they had been left behind.

"An army?"

Harry nodded and pushed Draco's leg off his lap and leaned forward eagerly, "An army."

"Potter, we're not some goody goodys willing to stand with Dumbledore-"

"I'm not talking about _his army_. I'm talking about _mine _and I don't need 'good' people, I need ones that will do what they're told and get things done whatever way necessary."

"And what are you doing with this army?"

He leaned back again, one hand reaching out to run his fingers through Draco's hair. "To get rid of my opposition… to further my goals… the official plan? Whatever I want." The words were light, challenging, and Harry waited.

"So why not recruit your Gryffindors?"

He looked to Draco for a moment and then back at the other three, "For what I need done I need Slytherins… for now. After the initial stages others will be useful."

"And why would we join your army?"

"Because I'm going to win."

Blaise sat back and leaned over to whisper to Goyle and then Crabbe. Harry used the lull in the conversation to look at Draco.

Draco knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn't help it. "What's wrong Draco?"

The innocent tone from Harry was enough to make him aware of what was going on and he snapped his jaw shut. He harshly whispered, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco glanced at the other three who were still huddled and lowered his voice, "You told Weasley and Granger that you were going to ask them for a truce, to help out a little, for information. To stand against your enemies with you."

"Yea, and I did."

"You didn't tell them it was against Dumbledore."

The hard edge appeared on Harry's face and his hand flung out, the sharp crack of the backhand making everyone jump. The other three looked towards them but a glare from Harry had them quickly back to their conversation.

He leaned in close to Draco who had lowered his eyes, hunching his shoulders with the slap. "No, I didn't tell them and you won't either. Understand?"

He didn't dare look up, the slap reminding him of his place. "Yes, Harry."

Harry watched Draco for a few moments and then looked to the other three. "Oh yes, it may be pertinent to mention that anyone who doesn't side with me will be considered an enemy and dealt with as such."

And that was the turning point and Draco wondered if the slap had been more because he mouthed off or because Harry wanted to make a point. He wasn't sure which made him angrier, but Harry's attention was already off him, and he grudgingly pushed the anger down for now, it wasn't the time. All three stopped for a moment and there were a few more moments until Blaise sat forward. Harry smirked, "Pick a team?"

Blaise slowly matched Harry's smirk, "Should we call you captain?"

"You made the right decision. First things first, we are keeping this discrete to a point. Not all involved understand the true scope and I need them to stay that way for now. I don't want you to hide that you've sided with me, I want you to work on swaying other Slytherins my way."

"What about Zeke?"

"Get around him."

"You said discrete to a point?"

"Yes, I want you to keep it low key but all three of you are to protect Draco if need be. You see him in trouble and you step in, I don't care who you piss off because if he so much as gets his feelings hurt, _I'll _be pissed off." The threat was clear and Draco wasn't sure whether to be pleased or humiliated.

"He's always with you though."

Harry nodded, "He has been, but I won't risk anything happening to him and I need to be freed up to take care of some things."

Humiliation won out. Draco turned into Harry, swinging his right leg over Harry's lap so he was facing him and could whisper so only Harry would hear. He knew better than to question Harry when there were others around. "I don't need a babysitter Harry."

He grabbed Draco by the back of his head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He was grinning when he pulled back. "I love it when you get feisty. I don't think you need one, but I can't concentrate on what I'm doing if I'm worried about you."

He continued to pout at Harry, who raised one eyebrow as one hand slipped down to grab Draco's ass. "Stay on my lap much longer and I'm gonna-"

He didn't wait for Harry to finish the sentence as he scrambled off his lap. He huffily crossed his arms, embarrassment making a pink blush creep across his cheeks. Harry didn't look at the others as he continued. "You three don't get to boss him around. I want him to be happy." He put up a hand to stop what Draco was about to say, "That doesn't give you free reign to dictate, princess. I'll be getting reports and you know what I'll allow and what I won't."

He took Draco's silence as compliance. "Good. Now I want you to wear these." This was an important part and something that might create problems. He held out 3 obsidian bracelets.

"What are those?"

"They are so I know where you are and I can let you know when I need you." Draco didn't dare look up but he wondered if Harry realized who he was starting to sound like. "Once you put them on only I can take them off."

"We aren't putting these on."

"Bad choice Zabini."

Harry stood up and started towards the door. Draco startled, but instantly jumped up to follow him.

"I'll wear it."

"Goyle!"

Goyle had stood up separately from the other two, holding his wrist out. "What Blaise? We agreed and honestly, when everything goes down I don't want to be against him."

Crabbe hesitated but quickly offered his wrist too and after a sigh Blaise joined them. He shrugged, "At least they aren't red."

Draco hung back as Harry had a couple final words with his new… soldiers. He couldn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry told his two sidekicks everything and that he kept them out of the loop on this… it was a bad sign.

Harry caught his attention as he thought he heard his name, the hunch confirmed when he realized the three snakes were looking at him. He spared them a smirk, gratified when they no longer laughed at it. At least there was an upside to this new allegiance.

With a final nod they left and it was just him and Harry. There was a momentary jolt of fear he felt when alone with Harry that he couldn't shake. He tilted his head in Blaise's direction. "I'm surprised you haven't slapped one of those on me." He wasn't kidding.

"Uh, well…"

The suddenly sheepish look on Harry's face couldn't be indicative of anything good. "Harry?"

"You kind of… already have one."

"But I don't…" It took a moment to sink in as he glanced down at the silver bracelet encircling his wrist and when he looked up he knew the hurt showed on his face, "I thought… I thought it meant… it's just another leash? The same you gave to those… henchmen?"

"No! I mean… yours doesn't lock and it's not for communicating. It _does _mean something Draco. It's not like theirs at all, I just meant it has a spell attached that I could activate and could track you by." He moved close to the smaller blonde and touched the collar, "This… is about ownership but this," he laced his fingers with Draco's and lifted the pale hand with the bracelet, "This is about making sure the person I lo-, er…" he stumbled over the words and met Draco's eyes, "This is making sure you're safe Draco because I _need _you to be safe."

And he got what Harry wanted to say but knew the other boy had difficulty vocalizing his feelings or showing what he thought was a weakness, but Draco would take it. He tilted his chin up and nuzzled against Harry's cheek. "Of course. My protector. That's why I love you so much."

There was no verbal response as Harry pulled him tightly into his arms and nuzzled against his neck. "Come on, let's head back to the dorms."


	25. Chapter 25

Ron and Mione were waiting in the common room for them, "Did they agree Harry?"

There was a moment where Harry wanted to snap at Ron, the mask he wore slipping. To smother the sudden desire he reached out and yanked Draco to his side, slipping an arm tight around his shoulders, the possessiveness making him feel instantly better. Draco smiled at him and slipped an arm around the other's waist in response, sending a muted sneer at Weasley.

The red head's eyes went briefly to the silver bracelets; they had tipped the scales a bit, and then turned towards Draco giving him a half hearted sneer in return. Harry watched the exchange carefully waiting for it to abate before speaking, "Yes, they agreed to get us information if they could, to sort of have a truce."

Mione nodded, "Well good, right? Any information will be helpful."

Ron was frowning, "I still don't know why you went without us. Or why you brought _him."_

"I explained this Ron, all of us going would appear as if I needed back up. It would be a sign of weakness."

"But it was okay that you brought him along with you?"

The mask definitely slipped for a moment as he gave Ron a disdainful look, "Do _you _think Draco tagging along or at my side makes me weak?"

"No."

"Well alright then, there is your answer." He reigned it in a bit though, forcing out, "It went well, but we can talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired and so is Draco."

Reluctantly they nodded and Draco couldn't smother his grin, maybe they didn't catch the undertone or maybe it was that Draco was just that attuned to Harry but he knew the other boy had more on his mind than sleeping.

The look Harry turned on him once they were alone made him nervous, it looked like a predator about to take down its prey. "Harry."

"Get on your knees." When he hesitated Harry grabbed him rougher than he expected, shoving him down. It startled him and the floor bit roughly into his knees, but Harry was already pulling his cock out and Draco leaned forward to take him in his mouth automatically. He felt Harry move, taking something out of his pocket, and a bottle of lube landed on the floor next to him. He shifted his weight a little, but failed at finding a more comfortable spot on his knees. The initial force he hit the floor with had most likely bruised them, so he tried to ignore it as the hands in his hair tightened a little, reminding him that he was in the middle of something.

He picked up pace again, pulling Harry into his mouth, his tongue rubbing along the bottom of the other boys erection. The thrusts were shallow, he was sure that was Harry trying to make up for nearly gagging him the last time. The other was in a good mood with his success with the Slytherins and he moved quickly before he thought about it too much.

He glanced up to make sure that Harry had his eyes closed and reached with one hand to find the tube of lube that was on the floor. He quickly opened it with one hand and at the same time dragged his teeth lightly, making sure Harry was distracted. With his fingers covered in lube he reached around and pressed at Harry's opening, sliding in a finger.

Harry's eyes flew open, "Draco. No_._"

He knew he should stop, but he thought maybe if he could just get Harry to know how good it could feel then maybe once in awhile he could get to be on top, so he didn't stop.

"Stop!" He was shoved backwards and sprawled to the floor, suddenly realizing that maybe it hadn't been the greatest of ideas. Harry was standing over him, enraged, and he knew that this wasn't going to be good. "You want to play that way Draco?" He knelt down and roughly grabbed Draco's pants, yanking them off in a violent move. He settled on his knees between Draco's sprawled legs and without pausing he shoved a finger in Draco.

Draco squeaked at the intrusion, squirming away, but it turned into a shriek as another finger brutally entered him. "Harry, please, you're hurting me."

"What, you don't want this?" He managed to whimper out a 'no' but Harry laughed, "Well, apparently our definitions of no are different, as you showed a few moments ago, so that must mean keep going." The fingers scissored and he tried to get away but Harry was pinning his legs down.

"How about this Draco? You wanted to play harder, then I'll fuck you. Won't you like that?"

He reached out to grab Harry's wrist, desperately, "Harry, please don't do this. You're hurting me!" And he was gonna hurt him a hell of a lot more if he fucked him like this and he couldn't be sure if it was really Harry's intention or not.

He looked up meeting the green eyes, "Please don't hurt me like this Harry, _please_." He didn't have much hope of Harry giving in though, not if he really planned on fucking him like this. It would never be called rape because he wouldn't fight Harry off him, he would consent. With an effort he stopped struggling against him, he would acquiesce to it, like he had thought Harry was going to do the first time, but this was different and both boys knew it. This time it would be out of anger.

He looked up and for a moment their eyes met, Draco's wide in fear and Harry's had a wild edge to them that seemed to change when he really looked at Draco. All at once he couldn't believe what he was doing, looking down at the scared, but still compliant, boy beneath him. He was instantly disgusted with himself but lashed out at Draco instead.

He abruptly pulled back and as soon as he wasn't held down Draco scrambled to his feet and practically ran across the room, shaking in fear. Frustrated and angry with himself Harry snapped out, "If you have this so bad go ahead and leave. No, really. If you don't want this, feel free." He waved at the door and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock as he glanced to the door.

Harry watched him lower his eyes and suddenly in a moment of clarity he realized how much of an asshole he was. Even without the magical binding he knew Draco couldn't leave. He had nowhere to go, no money, no real friends. He even bought the clothes Draco was wearing. He knew Draco _had _to stay, and he watched him drop his head in defeat. He wanted to comfort him but that wasn't what he heard coming out of his mouth.

"That's what I thought. So get your ass over here and quit complaining."

Draco looked up and for a second there was a look of fury on his face before it slid away, but it was enough. Harry flew to his feet and stalked towards him, grabbing Draco's arm hard enough to bruise, "Fine. Have your little hissy fit but I'm not gonna listen to it." He shoved him roughly on the bed and turned towards the door, ignoring Draco's soft 'sorry' and plea to come back.

With a wave of his wand he was dressed, heading out of the bedroom. Draco had scrambled off the bed, attempting to follow him but Harry slammed the door shut in his face, locking it with a spell. He could hear the helpless sound Draco made when he realized he couldn't get through the door.

Harry knew where he wanted to go, same place he always went when he was upset. He quickly headed towards the library, hoping desperately that Mione would be there.

He wondered a little at how she didn't seem particularly surprised to see him. She sighed, "What did you do now?"

He frowned at her, glancing around to make sure they were alone. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you well enough to know you're upset about something and these days it's always about Draco." She shrugged, "Not to mention you seemed on edge when we left you."

He didn't realize he was that obvious and he slumped into a chair, "He's upset. He's making things so difficult!"

"What happened?"

He hedged around an answer, "He thinks I don't treat him right."

"Ah. When… well after the binding you guys are different, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're … boyfriends, aren't you?" Harry paused at the word, tilting his head but hesitantly nodded, "Well do you, uh, still hit him?"

He shifted self-consciously, suddenly ashamed to answer that. "Not… really. Only when he, uh, deserves it."

"Harry." Her voice was scolding and he found himself simultaneously sinking down in his chair and rushing to defend himself.

"What – you know him Mione! He can be such a prat."

She looked disappointed at his excuses. "Harry, you can't believe this is alright." Her hand stopped his protests, "If you did you wouldn't be embarrassed about it." An uncomfortable flush was moving up in his cheeks as he thought about the truth in her words.

"But Mione-"

"What if Ron said that about me?"

"What?"

"What if Ron hit me and told you he only did it when I deserved it?"

"That is not the same thing-"

"Oh? How is it different?"

He blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Ron's bigger than you, and you're a girl."

She raised her eyebrow in a way reminiscent of the boy in question. "You and Ron are the same size and maybe you haven't noticed but _I'm _bigger than Draco."

"You're still a girl and he's a boy."

"And why does that matter?"

"Cause… cause… girls," he waved his hands around, not realizing the dangerous ground he was treading on, "they're soft and … they cry and need to be protected."

He never saw the fist, but was suddenly on the floor, his eye throbbing. He looked up at a very angry Mione, "What was that for?"

"For being sexist! Had to prove a point, didn't I? When is the last time Draco hit you back? Or stood up to you?"

He struggled to think of one but couldn't, only the angry slap when he had left him behind coming to mind, "He… he could fight back."

"Oh? He can?"

He looked up at her, wanting to argue but he forced himself to think about it. He knew without a doubt Draco wouldn't try to hit him back and he said that before he could stop it, "No, he can't. He… won't."

"And why is that Harry?" Her eyes had that gleam that they always got when one of her boys finally figured out a school problem but he didn't notice it, too caught up in thinking of answer.

Several came to mind but he knew they weren't true and then suddenly it was clear, settling like a lead weight in his stomach. He didn't look up from the floor, his voice tense under the realization. "Because he's too afraid to." He paused a moment with his breath catching but he denied the threat of tears, "Because he loves me Mione, that why he takes it."

* * *

><p>He stayed for a while longer before heading back to his room, trying to figure out what to say. He stood outside the door for several moments before he unlocked it, pushing it open, almost afraid of what he would find. Inside Draco sat on the floor next to the bed, eyes swollen from crying. Harry sighed and moved to sit next to him, one hand moving to hold Draco's. "We… we need to talk."<p>

Draco very intentionally pulled his hand away, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on Draco, don't be like that."

"Well, what do you expect Harry?"

He was looking at him sadly, "I don't understand Draco."

"Come on, I know you aren't that slow. I mean, I love you. We could have had something." He winced at his wording but ignored the slip the best he could.

"Could have?" Harry rocked to his feet, pulling Draco to him even as he kept eye contact. "We still can Draco, we _**do **_have something."

"No-"

"Well why not?" And there was the familiar anger as he pushed Draco away, making the smaller boy stumble. "Why does everything with you have to be so complicated?"

"This is why! What do you expect us to have Harry? You think we can have a normal... whatever... based on this? I mean, is this how it's going to be? Any time things don't go your way you are just going to push me around. Or maybe you want to go all out and hit me. I don't know what you think this is Harry, but you can't want me to do _this,_ like _this_."

The anger softened as he watched the sadness reappear on Harry's face. "Draco, we care about each other. What about that doesn't work?"

He sighed; of course the other boy didn't get it. "I do love you, but look at the basis of this. You... own me. Our basis is you hurting me Harry, making me give in to you. Making me lose myself."

"I haven't acted like that for a while now, you knew when you tried that how I'd react, you were asking for it! You know that!"

He cringed as Harry yelled and waved his hand at him, "See? What do you think just happened before you went storming out? And what, you want me to just let all that go and forgive you now?"

"Yes." He seemed so sure of the answer.

"How can you expect me to do that? If you loved me so much you wouldn't want me to compromise myself."

"I don't want you to compromise yourself, Draco. I want to love you." The words came out before Harry could stop them and his eyes widened a little, but his face was determined. "I do love you. I want to be with you, and yes. I think you should be able to let it go for this."

He tried not to react to the words, even though they made his heart flutter. He eyed him carefully, Harry seemed so sure of what he wanted and if he was honest with himself, he did want to be with Harry like that, but that wasn't enough. "You wouldn't be able to do what you've been Harry. This... this yelling and hitting."

Harry reached for him but he stepped back and Harry dropped his hand, not pursing it. He wanted to tell Draco okay, that things would be different but the words felt hollow, he believed them… yes, but how could he expect Draco to. More slowly he moved forward, reaching for Draco again, and this time he gave in, letting Harry pull them together.

Theirs eyes met and Draco could see that he wasn't the only one that had been crying and he felt himself soften a little bit, leaning into Harry. A soft hand reached up to touch his hair, "Draco, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"You did."

Harry took that, nodding, which was already an improvement. "I'm sorry." Draco started to lean into him but Harry pulled back, running a hand over his face. "Listen, I… I'm gonna go sleep in the dorms tonight." Draco looked stricken that Harry was leaving and he rushed, "I'm not trying to punish you, I just want to give you space Draco." He turned to look at the door, "I've already fixed the door so you don't need magic to open it, so you won't be trapped."

He was rambling and startled when Draco grabbed his arm, turning him back. They stared at each other for a long time, and Draco couldn't deny that no matter how angry he was he didn't want to lose Harry, didn't want to be without him. There was a sincerity in Harry's words that hadn't been there before and he hesitantly tilted his head up, "I love you."

Harry's lips turned up at that and he was quick to respond, "I love you too, Draco."

Silence reigned for a few moments and Harry finally rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, I'll just head out and give you some time-"

"Stay."

Harry met his eyes, relief flooding him at the word. He just wanted to make sure, "Draco?"

He moved gracefully in his arms, tilting his head up, words sure, "Stay."


	26. Chapter 26

Waking up the next morning, even curled around each other, still was awkward. There was an uncomfortable tension between them that made Harry want to push the other boy away, frustrated. He knew that Draco could feel how stiff he held himself, and finally the blonde turned in his arm to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He fought the cringe at how rough his own voice was, how angry.

That did trigger something in Draco and he pulled back, searching Harry's face, "Harry, what's wrong?"

His grip tightened on Draco's arm, close to bruising, before he forced his fingers to loosen. He met Draco's eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He had meant every word he had said the night before, he didn't want to hurt Draco and he loved him but… whether it was because of the bond or because of _him_ he couldn't shake that he needed Draco to submit.

He trailed his fingers down the side of Draco's face, "Do you regret this?"

Hesitantly Draco reached up to touch Harry's hand, face contorted in something close to fear, "What do you mean Harry?"

"This? I mean… I know you didn't want this but…"

Now that he was paying attention Draco could feel the conflict through the bond, could feel where Harry's anger was coming from. Was he happy he was bound… no, not at all. He could feel that there was more to the question than that and he tried to respond honestly. "We… we never would have ended up together."

"No." Harry forced his next words out, embarrassed by what he was going to say, "We only worked because you had to submit."

Draco rolled his shoulders a bit at that, frowning down at the bed. He reached up to brush at his face, and since he could feel how hot his cheeks were he was sure there was a blush all the way up his face. "I still do Harry."

His face clouded over abruptly and he dropped his hand from Draco's face, "Of course. The bond."

Draco reached out though, grabbing his hand and pulling it back towards his face, and pressed a kiss to his palm, rolling his eyes up to look at Harry. "No, not because of the bond." He shifted until he was between Harry's legs, and his next words were too grudging to be anything but the truth, "You inspire submission, Harry."

Harry's voice broke into a wicked grin and it made Draco frown, he didn't want to think too much on his words, didn't want to think too much about what they meant. Actions… actions were easier for him to express than words and he leaned forward, hands trailing up Harry's legs. He knew how to soothe the anger in the other, the unease.

Harry shuffled backwards a little, propping himself up on the pillow so he could see him. Draco smoothly unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down until he could reach Harry's cock, settling securely on the bed as he leaned forward wrapping his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock. Harry moaned quietly at that and a hand wrapped itself in his hair, tugging just hard enough to make Draco tremble.

He pulled against the grip just a little, his own cock twitching in his pants, and he shifted his weight to rub against the bed, enjoying the slight friction. He opened his mouth more, sucking Harry into his mouth, putting every bit of skill he had into giving Harry the best blow job he'd ever had.

In to his rhythm it startled him when both of Harry's hands were suddenly in his hair, yanking him off his cock, holding him a hair's breadth off. He looked up to meet his eyes, and felt it straight to his cock. The green eyes were warm, possessive and Harry growled, "_Mine_."

Draco couldn't help the moan from escaping and he nodded desperately. "Yes, yours Harry. All yours." Harry used the grip to pull Draco back down, thrusting up, pushing just short of making him gag. Draco moved with him, flicking his tongue when he could, ignoring that he was practically humping the bed himself.

"Draco…" His name was a warning as much as anything else, and even if Harry's hands hadn't been holding him there he wouldn't have moved, sucking hard on Harry as he came, swallowing as much of him as he could manage. He pulled back when Harry's hands finally gentled and he lapped gently at the head of his cock, cleaning off any remaining cum.

A hand wrapped around his upper arm and dragged him up Harry's body until he sprawled over his chest. He barely caught his balance when Harry dipped his hip down, making room for him to reach down and slip his hand down Draco's pants. He whimpered when Harry's hand wrapped around him and if it didn't feel so incredibly good he would have been embarrassed that he came after only a few strokes.

He trembled as a few wonderful aftershocks trailed through his body, and he let his full weight fall on Harry, certain that he wouldn't crush him. Harry was making a content humming sound and Draco pressed his face to his chest. He had thought admitting that he _wanted_ to submit would have been difficult, painful, but it turned out that it had actually been a relief. His body certainly knew what it wanted.

They were mostly silent in the afterglow, until Draco turned his face up to see Harry, "When are you meeting with the Slytherins again?"

He felt Harry shrug more than saw it, "I'm not sure yet." His hand ran down Draco's back, trailing up to slip fingers under the collar, giving it a little tug. "Don't worry, I'll bring you with me when I do."

"And what about Mione and Ron?"

The sigh was annoyed and the grip on the collar was a little tighter, "What about them?"

He hesitated then, and softened his tone, "I just… didn't know if you were going to bring them too."

Harry snorted and Draco found himself being rolled under the other boy swiftly, Harry raising an eyebrow at him. "Coy isn't really your thing. Why don't you just say what you're thinking."

It was true, coy had never _been_ his thing, but now he found himself looking away abruptly. It didn't matter what Harry had said, what he had promised, weeks of getting his opinion met with violence didn't just go away. There was a challenge in Harry's words and he back down, "Whatever you want, Harry."

"Hmm." He watched him for a moment longer and then was moving to his feet. "Come on, let's get breakfast." Automatically he reached down, taking Draco's hand and pulling him to his feet, giving him an extra tug so they bumped flush against each other. His hands came up on either side of Draco's face, forcing him to make eye contact. "Trust that I know what is best here Draco, understand?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry's head tilted a little, he supposed judging the sincerity in Draco's words, but finally nodded. "Good." He let him go, slipping an arm around his shoulder to lead him out of the room. Draco leaned in to the touch, he thought that Harry was playing at a dangerous game with the Slytherins, and the other boy knew it or he never would have kept his friends out of the loop. It was pointless to keep bringing it up though, it was just likely to end up hurting him, and he really did trust Harry.

When they reached the Great Hall Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and all three of his new soldiers glanced up meeting his glance before looking back down and Draco frowned. It was a little odd that they knew the moment he was there and he wondered if the bracelets had something to do with it. He was distracted from his thoughts as they approached the table and he found Hermione's eyes on him, intense.

He blushed at the scrutiny and looked away, sliding into the seat next to Harry. He let his hands settle in his lap as Harry got them both food, but when he glanced up she was still watching him, still looking like she was dying to say something.

"Harry, when are you gonna explain what's going on with the snakes?"

Draco was grateful for the distraction Ron provided as they glanced at him and Harry rolled his shoulders, "Wanna keep your voice down Ron?"

He looked stunned by that response, "Why?" Harry gave him a look and Ron had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry, right. When though?"

"Tonight, after classes."

Ron was nodding but Hermione shook her head, giving Ron a pointed look. "We have to work on that research tonight."

"But Mione, we already-"

"Ron!"

His jaw snapped shut at Hermione's warning tone and he shot a guilty glance at Draco before looking back to his food, "Er, right. After that Harry?"

Harry was nodding and Draco had the feeling that he had just missed something really important. He searched their faces, frowning, trying to figure out what he could have missed. Harry glanced at him, "You keep frowning like that you're gonna get wrinkles."

"What's going on?"

There it was, Harry glanced for a moment at Mione before he looked back to Draco, "Nothing. They are doing research on the bond, like they have been doing."

He judged whether it would be worth it to push the subject, but he finally decided it wasn't the time and shrugged his shoulders, reaching for his fork. Harry looked relieved he let it go and that told him more than words ever would. He glanced at Mione, "Thank you … again… for doing the research."

"Of course Draco, not a problem."

Ron made a rude sound at that, but there was no real hostility behind. Draco knew that he should go to Harry to find out what was going on, trying to go behind the other's back had proved to be a bad idea, but it was clear he wasn't going to get an answer. He poked at his food, trying to figure out how he could get away from Harry long enough to do a little snooping, and wondering if what he would find would be worth angering Harry if he found out.

* * *

><p>"By yourself?"<p>

Draco resisted the urge to fidget, he couldn't look like he was trying to do something he shouldn't be. He made sure he looked sincere, "Yes Harry, by myself."

Harry rubbed his arm, frown tilting his mouth down. The only place that he could possibly expect Harry not to follow him to would be the potions room. After class he had asked the teacher if he could come and do a little research with the books, nodding as the annoying man prattled on about how it was fine as long as Draco didn't try to make any potions.

"I don't know Draco, it's not really safe."

He couldn't help it as he rolled his eyes, cringing a little as he sent Harry an apologetic look at the action, regardless of if Harry was aggravated by it. "Harry, I'm inside the castle I can just… for the love of merlin I can walk down to the potions room by myself." Harry looked like he was wavering and he quickly added, "Of you can walk me down there and pick me up later? You know once I'm in the room I'm safe."

Harry bit his lip as he considered it, and finally nodded. "Okay, if you really need to go down there, I'll bring you." He touched Draco's hair, and smiled. "I can stay with you if you want instead of leaving you there."

He had to fight not to tense up at that and pressed in close to Harry so he couldn't see his face. It was easier to lie that way, "You hate the potions room Harry. It's just boring book stuff so I can work on some of my potion theories, you don't need to be there for it."

"I can get Blaise or Crabbe to-"

He pulled back, looking up, "Harry, please. If I can't even move in the castle without needing you to protect me… I mean, I'm not completely helpless." A quick jab of panic to his stomach reminded him that, actually, he _was_. He ignored it.

"Okay, okay. I'll walk you down there and you can do your thing." He shook his head, relaxing, "I don't get why you like all that potion stuff anyways, boring."

He didn't say anything, leaning into Harry, as he tried to control his breathing. He was sure this had the potential to end badly but he had to know what was going on with the research on the bond and if Harry wouldn't tell him he would find out for himself.

* * *

><p>It took him fifteen minutes to finally get Harry to leave. He leaned against the table, trying to decide what to do. Harry had almost managed to distract him from his plan, since he had seemed set on kissing him within an inch of his life before he left.<p>

He took a moment to decide how he wanted to do this. He was sure that Mione and Ron were in the library, he just had to get there without running in to anyone. Ideally he would like to get there and back to the potions room without Harry finding out, but he knew that was a slim chance. He might make Harry angry but at least he would _know_.

He opened the door from the potions room and when he didn't see anyone he headed out, heading in the direction of the library. He had only made it around the first corner when a voice drifted down the hallway and he froze as he recognized Zeke's voice. No, that was too awful for him to think about, it was possibly the worst person that he could run in to.

He was still standing in the middle of the hallway when the boy came around the corner, and Draco's eyes widened as he realized Zeke's back was to him. He was obviously telling some grand story to Crabbe and Goyle, walking backwards so he could gesture with his hands, watching them as he told them his story.

Goyle was the first to see him, almost stumbling as he elbowed Crabbe. Zeke didn't seem to notice, so intent on his story and there was a moment of complete panic when Crabbe suddenly broke in, "Hey! I…" Zeke stumbled to a stop, and even from the back it looked he was angry that he had been interrupted. He watched Crabbe and he looked puzzled for a moment before he shrugged, "I forgot my books. Can we… can we go back and get them?"

Goyle nodded quickly, "Gives us more time to hear about Durmstang, yea?"

Zeke hesitated but finally nodded and they started moving back around the corner, already getting back into his story. Crabbe held back for a moment until Zeke was around the corner and turned to Draco, looking around for he assumed Harry before looking back at him with a question on his face.

Draco could only shrug, and then Crabbe had to go before Zeke realized he was missing and came looking for him. He held his breath for a long moment before letting it out in an annoyed hiss. It was nice to finally have someone else besides Harry watching his back, helping him instead of knocking him down, but the chance of him managing this without Harry finding out had just moved from slim to none. He thought about just heading back to the potions room, but if he had come this far he might as well continue.

The rest of the trip, in comparison, was uneventful. He ignored the looks he got, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. He wasn't used to walking the halls alone, wasn't use to not being able to hide under Harry's arm. No one said anything to him though, or tried to stop him, and he was sure that had at least a little to do with Harry's recent assault of Flint.

He didn't see Ron or Mione when he slid into the library, though he was sure that considering what they were researching they would be tucked into the back. He headed towards the table he'd seen them go to when they'd been studying and he was rewarded by the sound of Ron whining on the other side of a stack of books.

He hedged as close as he could, trying to make out the words. He glanced carefully around and noticed that Ron had his feet up on the table, no book in his hands, and Mione was somewhat half-heartedly going through the book in front of her. Even she looked bored.

"Ron, quit complaining and please help me."

"Why are we even doing this still?"

She sighed and he got the feeling that it was a conversation they had had several times. "Because there has to be another way to break the bond."

Ron kicked at the table, obviously bored, "Come on, then why isn't Harry here doing the research. Hell, why isn't Draco? This is for their benefit anyways."

The look she sent him was less friendly, but also looked like she might agree with him to some extent. She shrugged, "You know why Draco can't help, after we found how to break the bond-"

"_What?_"

Ron tried to pull his feet down, nearly knocking him out of his chair and Hermione could only stare at him, horrified. All thoughts of not being seen were forgotten at Hermione's words and he had stepped out from behind the shelf before he really decided to, the shrieked word escaping his mouth.

"Draco… Draco what are you doing here?" She glanced around frantically, "Where's Harry?"

"You know how to break the bond. You found out how to _break it_?"

Mione looked speechless at that and sat heavily back into her chair. "Draco, we … Where is Harry?"

"How long have you known?" He was demanding answers and he would worry about it later because for the moment they were answering him.

"A few weeks, but you have to understand-"

"A few weeks? A _few_ weeks!"

Ron stood up, hands out like he was trying to calm him, "Malfoy, listen-"

He stumbled back a few steps and couldn't help it as his voice came out in an angry screech, "How could _you?_ How could you lie to me?"

Hermione's voice was shaky, "Draco, listen, you don't understand-"

He didn't wait to hear what she would say, couldn't stand to hear, as he fled from the library, fighting tears. He stumbled through the door, mindlessly shoving anyone that got in front of him out of his way. He moved with a purpose towards the Gryffindor tower, intent on confronting Harry while the sharp pain of betrayal was fresh and before he lost his nerve.

* * *

><p>When he reached the tower he hustled up the stairs, standing outside the door trying to pull himself together before he went inside and faced Harry. He hadn't been this angry since… ever. It was one thing if Harry had always planned to keep him bound but to get his hopes up…<p>

He almost wished he had waited for Hermione to explain herself but when he had overheard her say that they had found out how to break the bond, had found out weeks ago… he had barely been able to see straight he was so upset, forget listening to her frantic explanations. He had to confront Harry. Obviously if Harry had really planned on doing it he would have told Draco about it, his silence could only mean one thing. That was what hurt so much.

He took a deep breath and entered their room. Harry grinned when he entered, "Who brought you back?" The grin quickly slid off his face when he really looked at him, when he realized he was alone. "Draco, what's wrong?"

He had planned to be subtle but he couldn't stop the words, his voice shaking, "Why didn't you tell me you found a way to break the bond?"

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Mione talking to Ron. So it's true?"

"Yes… I was going to tell you Draco."

He crossed his arms over his chest, fighting not to show how upset he was. "Oh you were, were you? When? Today? Next week? 10 years from now?"

Usually by now Harry would have responded to Draco's anger with his own but he only looked upset. "I was going to do it after Voldemort was defeated."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It's not that simple Draco. It's not easy… and the consequences are drastic."

"Worse than me being a slave?"

There was a tiny flare up of anger as Harry snapped, "How about ending up a squib!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Draco spoke up, his voice very small. "You should have talked to me about it."

There was a sigh before Harry answered, "I was just going to do it, Draco. After Voldemort is defeated."

"Without talking to me about it?"

"Yes."

Another silence where Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm what he was feeling. His eyes flew open in surprise when he felt Draco moving into his arms. The blonde head rested on his shoulder and he barely heard the words, "I'd rather be a squib than a slave."

Harry knew what that meant, knew how much Draco loved magic and for him to be willing to give it up meant he was desperate. Guilt at, even now, keeping the full truth from Draco ate away at him but he held the blonde tight. "I promise we will take care of everything after Voldemort is defeated Draco. I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

They only had a few moments of silence before there was a pounding on the door, Ron's voice rising, "Harry… Harry!"

For a moment Harry pulled Draco closer before he leaned away, tilting Draco's chin up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He met his eyes, serious, "Do you believe me Draco? That I will make this better?"

He wanted to say no out of spite, he felt lied to, betrayed, but he could clearly see the truth in Harry's eyes, the sincerity. He grudgingly looked away, "Yes. But you should have talked to me."

"Harry! You in there?"

Harry made a face at that, at least after he had walked in on them he knew better than to barge in. He gave Draco a look that told him to wait on an answer and raised his voice a bit, "Yes Ron, I'm in here."

"Do you have Draco?"

"I do." He couldn't help making a scoffing sound, "Very covert of you guys, by the way."

There was silence at that and then more hesitantly, "You going to come out and tell us what is going on?"

"Just a minute." He turned his attention back to Draco, "I should have talked to you, yes. I'm sorry I didn't."

"You're going to break the bond?"

"Yes."

"You swear on it?"

"Yes-"

"On your broomstick?"

"I… what?" He eyed Draco, that was an odd choice to swear over, but he shrugged. "Yes, I swear on my broomstick that I was planning on breaking the bond."

"Fine." He let his body relax against Harry, there was no point to hold on to the anger, if he truly believed that Harry planned on breaking it then he was only hurting himself to keep denying it. Part of him wondered if the bond made him more inclined to believe Harry.

Harry took it at face value, pulling Draco in close and running a hand through his hair. He smiled, "So we go out and see Ron and Mione then." He tilted his head a little, "Do I need to ask you to not mention the exact nature of my alliance with the Slytherins?"

"No, Harry." Ask… funny how easily Harry made the word _ask_ sound like _order._

He nodded, "Good." His look was warm though, even if the words weren't. He felt like he should still be angry but it felt good under Harry's arm and he let him lead him out.

"Finally!" His face gave away that was more nervous than he let on, "So you… talked it out?"

"Yes."

Mione's looked interested in that answer, and watched from where she was leaning against the wall, "So you told him-"

Harry cut in, "I told him that the consequences could end up being a squib. We decided after Voldmort was defeated we would go through with it."

Draco didn't understand the looks they were giving him and finally Mione stepped forward, "He understands that-"

His voice was sharp, final, "He understands he could end up a squib, he seems to think it's a better fate than being a slave. End of story."

Ron frowned but something in Mione's shoulders eased and she made a small sound, "Ah."

Draco didn't know why Harry was so defensive. "I thought you wanted to hear about the Slytherins."

"We do Harry." She let out a long breath, "We trust you, we would just like to know more about what you plan on the Slytherins … working on."

His face didn't give away any stress but Draco felt him tense next to him, "I already told you guys, they are going to pass any information that they receive to us. They won't actively fight against us… maybe even stand on our side against Voldemort."

Draco wished the name didn't still make him cringe, but it did, and Harry rubbed his arm soothingly. "That's…"

"That's great Harry!" Ron didn't seem to hear the hesitation in Mione's voice, "How did you manage that?"

He shrugged, a grin that was almost arrogant sliding across his face, "I asked them too."

"That's it?"

"That isn't enough?" Ron was eating up the attitude but Mione looked like she wasn't buying it.

"Not enough to make them turn against everything they believed in. Not enough to stand against their friends… for some their family."

Harry turned his eyes to her, and her mouth thinned at the unfriendly look. "What's the problem Hermione? I thought you'd be happy to have less people trying to kill us."

"It just seems…." She appeared to be struggling for the right words. "Suspicious." She looked guilty at the admission and hurried to add, "Like I said, we do trust you. It's just… quite a leap for them for you simply _asking_ them."

Draco almost wanted to roll his eyes, perhaps being so close to Harry their whole lives they didn't realize how powerful he was, how very frightening it was to be focus of his anger. He spoke up quickly, "They are afraid of him Granger, they would be stupid not to be."

"Harry?"

He shrugged, "I gave them a choice. With me or against me, you see what they chose."

"Damn right they did." Ron was grinning and glanced to Mione, "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, giving Mione a look, but let it go. "So are we all set now, do you understand the _plan_?"

She took a moment to answer, "What does… what does Dumbledore think of it? The order?"

There was no hesitation, nothing to give away that he was lying, and Draco was almost impressed. "They think it's dangerous and vote against it only to encourage it as subtly as they can. Just like everything they need me to do but are too cowardly to do themselves."

There must have been some history there that Draco didn't know, some past hurt because Mione's face instantly softened, "Harry, I'm sorry, we are always here for you. You know that."

Ron nodded eagerly, "We have your back Harry."

His voice was low, dangerous, "I'll have an army at my back." He didn't wait to see their reaction, which was a shame because Draco thought it was a fairly good one as their eyes widened, but he was already being pulled towards their room. They didn't try to follow.

"Harry… are you alright?"

He turned to him, and he looked so much more mellow than he expected him to be. Maybe he was starting to control his temper, but he only pulled Draco close, one hand grabbing Draco's ass possessively, tilting his chin up to kiss him. It was unexpected but Draco melted into it, wondering what had gotten into Harry, what had made him suddenly so enthused.

When a hand was working its way into his pants he protested a little, pulling back. "We're a little public."

"Then let's take it somewhere private."

* * *

><p>They were barely in the door when Harry had one arm around him pulling them flush together, and the lips on his were insistent. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, lifting his foot to hook one leg around Harry's hip. At this rate they weren't gonna make it to the bed, not that he minded. At some point he had started responding to the dominant streak in Harry and when his back hit the wall a trifle hard he gasped, hips jerking.<p>

The other leg was up now, only Harry's arm around his waist and the force against the wall keeping him up. He tilted his head back as Harry moved to suck on his neck and Draco could barely catch the mumbling, but he heard it.

"Oh Draco… I'm gonna make myself a general. A general with an army of willing soldiers, all to follow my orders…"

The words made Harry thrust harder, not a surprise, he had started to suspect Harry had been frisky from the power rush. From being not only the Alpha male of his little golden trio but of gaining that status over the Slytherins too.

Draco enjoyed it, feeling delicate next to Harry. He also felt protected but it was more than simply reveling in the dominant side of Harry. Part of what had him rutting against Harry like a bitch in heat was that while Harry was the Alpha, sure as hell he had made Draco the beta of this little army.

He didn't have time to really consider it as his robe was being tugged open and his clothes shoved out of the way. It wasn't time for slow and sweet and he managed to get his pants down, one leg slipped out with the other half on. His shirt was shoved up and the top of Harry's jeans was rubbing against his bare stomach.

He felt a little exposed, nearly naked while Harry only had his jeans pushed down to his thighs. It was lost though as Harry had somehow come up with lube and fingers were slipping inside him. He thunked his head back against the wall, lost in the feeling. It was good like this, Harry alternating between nipping playfully at his chin and grinning at him like an idiot. Harry was in the process of slicking himself up when suddenly there was a knock on the door, sounding insistent.

He was going to ignore it, already pressing inside Draco when Blaise's voice could be heard through the door, "Potter!"

Something in his voice was enough to make Harry hesitate, especially since Blaise was _already_ coming to Harry after discretion had been stressed. Especially when him being just outside their door meant Blaise had already somehow managed to get into the Gryffindor dorm. He snarled, "What?"

"We gotta talk. Now!"

Harry sighed, Blaise sounded almost scared and he winked at Draco. "Yea, come in."

Draco squealed as the door swung open, and Harry still held him against the wall, very nearly inside him. Blaise froze when he realized what was going on and turned red. Harry grinned at Draco's outraged expression as he held him there for a second longer before letting him go. He tucked himself away with minor difficulty as Draco scrambled to pull his pants on.

"Er, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"What do you need Blaise?"

His eyes were lingering on Draco but quickly slid back to Harry. "It's Zeke. He followed us, he heard everything the other day. He attacked Goyle."

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know. He took off."

Harry sighed and glanced at Draco, before looking back to Blaise. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Downstairs, near the Slytherin dorm. They are freaked out."

"Is Goyle okay?"

"I think…"

"You guys are already coming to me with problems. That's not a good thing." He reached out to brush his fingers against Draco's face, "I'll be right back and we can finish what I started. Blaise, stay here with him."

"Alright."

It was weird once Harry was gone, very rarely was he without him anymore. He glanced at Blaise who was eyeing him oddly. "What?"

Blaise's grin widened and Draco took a step back. Something wasn't right and he glanced to the door even though he knew Harry was long gone. He turned back towards Blaise and for some reason the lack of black bracelet caught his attention. Harry said they couldn't be taken off.

"Where is your bracelet?" He already knew the answer though, as Blaise's hair changed color to blonde, the polyjuice wearing off. He made a dash for the door but was grabbed around the waist and thrown against the wall. He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to acknowledge the boy in front of him, but when hands grabbed his arms hard enough to bruise he was forced to open his eyes.

Zeke stood there, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Why hello there, pretty girl."

Draco was terrified, the animosity between him and Zeke had reached a point where it wasn't kid games anymore. He knew he should be fighting, or at least trying to, but he didn't know what to do. He had been given more freedom but he still had come to depend on others taking care of him. He had been knocked down to many times, the thought of defending himself made him sick to his stomach. "What do you want Zeke?" His voice wobbled dangerously, giving away his fear.

His grin only grew wider, his hand pushing open the robe Draco had pulled back on. "The same thing I've been watching you give up to _Potter_ all this time."

"No!" He finally began to struggle at the thought that he'd be betraying Harry. It wasn't graceful; he flailed and threw himself forward, trying to shake the hold on him. They both went down and he yelped as his knee hit hard, a tingling sensation moving through his leg. He swung his arm around and felt hard flesh give way and he hoped it was Zeke's nose.

He didn't expect Zeke to grab his arm and yank it backwards and he screamed as he felt a sharp pain and lost the feeling in his arm. He tried to run, clutching his arm against his stomach. He didn't get far before he was pulled down, catching his temple on the edge of the table on the way down. He was stunned for a moment but a hand tightened in his hair and his head was shoved against the ground hard enough that his ears were ringing and he could feel blood running down his face.

He was too dazed to really struggle as his pants were pulled down and he was rolled onto his back. Zeke's face was contorted in rage, nose at an odd angle and blood on his face. He snarled, "You will do what I tell you!" A sharp pain stung across his stomach and it took two more lashes to realize it was Zeke's belt. He tried to sit up and it only caused the belt to catch his shoulder and clip the edge of his chin. He cried out, cringing down before hearing the belt hit the ground.

There was blood on his stomach and shoulder from the belt and his pants were gone and when he tried to brace his good arm on the ground next to him it felt slick and he realized it was his blood. Zeke was in between his legs and he knew what was coming but had lost his fight. Zeke shoved his knees apart but all he could do was turn his head away and cry.

* * *

><p>Harry had reached the dungeons and was starting to think something was off. He paused, closing his eyes to picture the black bracelets and where they all were. His brow furrowed, it seemed as if all three were in the dungeons.<p>

"Azkaban." He knew he was in enemy territory but he didn't hesitate heading into the Slytherin dorm and as he feared all three of his soldiers were there, looking startled. His face drained of color as he realized what that meant and without a word he turned in a sprint towards his room.

On some level he could feel that Draco was in trouble now that he was concentrating on it, how had he missed it, the bond was practically screaming that Draco was hurt. When he flung open the door the scene was worse than he expected. There was blood everywhere and he moved forward grabbing Zeke and dragging him off Draco, shoving him across the room.

"You're going to regret that."

Zeke appeared startled, but moved to a sitting position and pulled himself together enough to sneer. "What are you going to do Potter, tell on me?"

Draco still lay on the floor, bloody and crying. Harry reached down and pulled him to his feet, ignoring his state of undress as he held him close, before looking to Zeke. "I'm sure you saw in the daily Prophet what I did to Marcus. That will be child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Draco looked up in shock at Harry's tone, a brutality to it he had never heard before. He had a second to see Zeke's terrified face before Harry raised his wand, "Crucio!"

* * *

><p>Zeke was screaming by the time Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe got there, having decided to follow Harry after his abrupt appearance. Harry had given up on crucio and was kicking Zeke; Draco now fearfully crouched a few feet away. Goyle grabbed the robe lying on the floor and headed towards Draco to try and cover him.<p>

Blaise was approaching Harry, not sure what to do but then Harry pulled back his arm, "Avada-"

"Woah!" Blaise reached out and yanked the wand out of Harry's hand, stepping back when Harry turned on him, eyes nearly glowing with rage. "Potter, listen-"

He looked like he wasn't going to listen but his eyes caught Draco being helped up and wrapped in a robe. He looked down at the mess Zeke was. One of the last couple kicks had knocked him unconscious and he had really wanted to finish the curse. He snatched his wand back from Blaise but ignored Zeke, instead moving to Draco. He pulled him into his arms and kissed his cheek and his nose and anything else he could reach, the blonde pressing tight against him.

"Harry?" Blaise was tentative and Harry looked away from Draco angrily but caught himself before he snapped at him, "What?"

"What do you want us to do?"

"I'm gonna report him, that's what. He'll go to Azkaban."

"No, Harry!" Draco struggled to push away a little so he could look up at Harry better but only managed an inch or two as Harry refused to loosen his arms and all his recent injuries screamed in protest. "I don't want the world to know Harry."

"I let it go with Marcus but not this time Draco." There was a small shuffle as Blaise and the others looked away guiltily and Harry realized they must have known what was happening with Flint but had done nothing about it.

"Harry… you used an unforgivable on him." The Slytherins heads jerked up in surprise, though they shouldn't be, considering what they walked in on.

"I don't care, it was justifiable."

"Listen Harry, it wasn't rape, only a beating-"

"Draco…" He knew what he had seen and he stared Draco down, not giving in. That … _degenerate _had been inside Draco, he had seen it. "I want him punished."

There was the slightest glance towards the others, "He didn't rape me Harry."

They stared off for several minutes and Harry turned with an almost growl and magic flung out, hitting Zeke and waking him up. He woke up screaming. Harry was on him in a second, grabbing him by the shirt.

Zeke spluttered, "P-please, I'm sorry!"

"Too late." He paused and aimed his wand. "Imperio." Zeke's face went slack. "I think you're gonna throw yourself off the astronomy tower."

Draco watched in horror as Zeke started to get up, but he only made it halfway to the door, before Blaise sent a _petrificus totalus_ at Zeke, stopping him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Objects were starting to shake and Blaise took a step back as Harry turned his wand on him but then Draco was between them. "Harry James Potter!" Draco reached out and to the surprise of everyone in the room, including himself, slapped Harry across the face. There was complete silence in the room as Harry stared at Draco like he had never seen him before, as he raised one hand to touch his stinging cheek.

With each second that ticked by the dread weighing down Draco's stomach increased. He hadn't hit him hard, not nearly as hard as Harry hit him. There wasn't even a mark. At the moment, however, he was terrified about what Harry would do. He was terrified _of _Harry and before he could stop it tears welled up in his eyes. He started to sniffle and couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer, blurting out, "I'm sorry! If he had… _done _what you said you would have gone to Azkaban Harry, you would have messed your life up over _me _and that is something that couldn't happen. I'm not… I'm not worth it." Still Harry stood silent and Draco looked away, biting his bottom lip, "And you'd be gone Harry, I'd be all by myself."

Harry took a step towards him and he couldn't help the cringe, though after striking Harry he knew he deserved what he got.

"Oh Draco." He pulled him close, looking in his eyes. "You're right. I… I lost my head when I saw you." Draco was still in shock that it seemed that Harry had actually listened to him… that Harry wasn't going to hit him back. "Oh Merlin, I gotta get to you Pomphrey." He caught Blaise's attention and nodded at Zeke. "Keep him here. He's getting reported for _something._" He wrapped one arm around Draco's waist after securing the robe around him and headed towards the door. He disdainfully waved his wand at Zeke, ending the imperio and not waiting around to see what would happen next.

They were silent on the walk, though with the initial shock of the attack wearing off Draco couldn't help small whimpers of pain escaping him with each step.

"He did rape you."

There was a pause and Draco got the feeling that Harry was waiting for a response despite it being a statement. He sighed, "Yes."

Abruptly Harry stopped, the jolt making Draco whimper. "Draco, when I saw all that blood… I've never been so scared Draco. I couldn't even think straight. I just-" He sighed, "I want you to charge him with something."

"Assault then Harry. Please, it will get him kicked out. I don't want-"

"No, no. It's okay. If that's… what you want Draco, as long as he's far away from here, away from where he can even see you. Draco, I…" His voice got serious again for a moment but then it went soft, "Let's get you fixed up and then we can talk."

When they arrived there no one was in the room and Harry hummed in annoyance under his breath before helping Draco up onto one of the beds. He hadn't really gotten a chance to assess Draco's injuries and he gently pushed his shoulder down until Draco laid back.

Draco tried to protest when Harry pulled open the robe, leaving him naked to anyone that might walk in but it only took a sharp look from Harry to silence him. He hadn't forgotten that he had struck Harry and could still potentially be at risk.

Harry traced the welts from the belt, soothing finger moving up to brush along the line of blood across his chin. When Harry moved his attention lower Draco's knees snapped together abruptly, without his consent.

"Draco?" His tone was soft, questioning.

His breathing had sped up. He didn't fear Harry, not really, but the thought of being prodded at had his heart beating frantically, irrational panic at the touch. "Sorry, I just…"

"Shh, it's okay." Harry gently pushed his knees apart and Draco had to resist the urge to jerk away again. He turned his head away as Harry gently probed at him, assessing the damage. When he was done he gently pressed Draco's legs together and moved up to run his hand through Draco's hair. "It's not so bad… you were already, already kind of prepared."

"My arm Harry."

He hadn't noticed that, though he should have since the only time Draco hadn't been cradling his arm was when he had slapped him. "Is it broken?"

"I think it's dislocated."

Footsteps could be heard and Harry quickly covered Draco up. Pomphrey started at the sight of the two boys, her lips pressing into a grim line. She took a glance at Draco and a lightning quick glare was aimed at Harry before it was gone.

"You'll have to leave Mr. Potter, so I can work."

"I'm not leaving him."

Despite the orders she had to leave Harry and his treatment of Draco alone she snapped out, "The last thing he needs is you to be around while he heals!"

"It wasn't him."

Draco's voice was quiet and she eyed him like she was unsure of what he said, "What?"

"It wasn't Harry, it was Zeke Moshil. I'm gonna file charges, Harry rescued me."

The hostility eased but the distrust in her eyes stayed there and Harry really couldn't blame her. _This _time he didn't cause the injuries, but it wasn't like he never had though his beatings had never been this severe.

She pulled the robe apart, wincing at the injuries even as she conjured a blanket to cover him up for his modesty's sake. "Is this all?"

Draco opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it, sending him an apologetic frown. "He was raped."

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I want him punished for it!"

"Oh dear. I'll have to contact the authorities right away."

"Thank you."

She handed the cup in her hand to Harry, "Have him drink this." He nodded as he took the cup as she turned to Draco and placed one hand on his forehead. She sighed, "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." A wave of her wand and his arm popped back in, emitting a cut off scream from him. She kept her hand on his head for a second before she headed out, presumably to see Dumbledore.

He held up the cup so Draco could drink it, wincing in sympathy at the face Draco made at the taste.

"You said you wouldn't say Harry."

"He _needed _to be punished Draco."

"You'll be punished for using unforgivables, Harry!"

He gave him what was supposed to be a charming grin but only made Draco's frown deepen, "No I won't."

"You're not untouchable Harry."

The bed shook a little as Harry angrily pushed off of it, making Draco cringe. "You don't think I can do whatever I want? Did you miss the last few months?"

He looked away, "They let you do whatever you wanted to _me_, not to anybody. There is a difference."

"Oh Draco, here I thought you would have learned better by now." He ran fingers along Draco's cheek. "Do you think I'd let someone that did this to you live? If you won't let me kill him then I will see him rot in Azkaban the rest of his miserable life."

There was something in Harry's eyes that caught Draco's attention. There was the ever-present possessiveness he was used to, but past that he could see fear. "Harry…"

Harry looked away and Draco could see him swallowing around a lump in his throat, "I won't let anyone take you from me Draco. That was… too close." There was a moment of silence before Harry looked back to Draco, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I just can't think straight when it comes to you."

A moment more and Draco reached out to Harry, pulling him towards the bed until his knees bumped the edge. "Harry… I have to tell you something." There was something he had to tell Harry though he feared the results. "Harry, when Zeke… attacked me I… I let him."

Harry's hand jerked away from where he had been dragging his thumb over Draco's hand. "You _let _him? What the fuck do you mean you _let him?_"

Draco was sniffling, "I'm sorry but he was really strong and after he got me down I just… couldn't fight him anymore. I should of…"

"You do have a dramatic flair."

"What?"

"You didn't let him Draco, he raped you. It's not your fault you couldn't fight him off."

Draco looked down at his hands, gently pulling away when Harry tried to take them in his own. He could only bring himself to look up and meet Harry's eyes for a moment but it was enough for Harry to see the desolation in the gaze. "I… I fought a little and it made me sick Harry. I can't even bring myself to fight back."

He pulled him in, even though he resisted, to press a soft kiss to his forehead, "It's okay Draco." His voice was pained, "I swear I'll keep you safe."

Draco let himself be pulled close, let Harry comfort him but he didn't feel like he deserved it. He felt like a coward, felt weak, and he was so tired of the feeling.


	28. Chapter 28

When Draco finally slipped into a fitful sleep, Harry sat by his side for a few moments silently, rubbing his thumb over Draco's hand. He felt someone come up behind him and without needing to look he knew who it was. His voice was tired, flat, "Guess you finally got what you had been trying to do."

Dumbledore almost reached out to touch Harry's shoulder but thought better of it, pulling his hand away. "You know that I did not wish for this to happen to Mr. Malfoy-"

At that Harry turned to face him, dropping Draco's hand as he rocked to his feet, furious. "You did. Just not the _right _person that did it. Where is he now? Where is Zeke, have you taken him into custody?" He recognized the look on Dumbledore's face instantly and clenched his hands, voice nearly shaking with rage. "What have you done?"

Something like nervousness flashed through Dumbledore's eyes, and his words did not come out as confident as he would have liked, "Mr. Moshil has been _removed_ from the castle, at this time no charges were brought against him."

"_Why not_?"

There was a tense silence and Dumbledore put his hands out, as if he was trying to calm him, "There are things you do not know Harry, things that have needed to be done."

He wasn't surprised that there had been more secrets, there were always more secrets. "Where is he?"

Dumbledore's face hardened at that, and his voice came out cold, "We are in a war, Harry, and not everything that must be done is pleasant. Zeke has returned home, he was brought as a catalyst to push Draco to bond with you. It was supposed to be… we had no idea that he would take such a personal interest in Mr. Malfoy."

He was nearly speechless at that, that was beyond what he would have expected and the last shred of respect he had for the man in front of him, not that he had much, was gone. "You needed him to… if that was the case why didn't you pull him after we bonded, why would you keep him here?"

"We thought it would appear suspicious."

His voice was shaking and he couldn't seem to stop it, "Find him and charge him with this rape. Or I will find him and kill him myself."

Dumbledore was already shaking his head though, "If we were to charge him he would speak of the ministries dealings, we are trying to keep what has been done a secret, to give that up now would make everything for-"

"And what about Snape, how does he play into this? Where did you send him, was it… voluntary?"

"Severus?" He seemed surprised by the change of subject. "He left of his own accord, of course."

"Get out." Dumbledore hesitated but Harry met his eyes and real fear crossed his face as Harry repeated again, "Get _out_."

He didn't offer any more explanation or goodbyes as he turned and left the room. Harry calmed his anger by running fingers through Draco's hair, trying to take deep calming breaths. Finally he looked down at Draco, voice set, "He'll pay for what he did Draco, I swear it." His gaze slipped up to look the way that Dumbledore had gone and his face hardened, "And he won't be the only one."

* * *

><p>Dubiously Draco eyed Blaise, and cradled his hard tighter against his stomach. He plaintively looked to Harry, "I don't think this is a good idea."<p>

Harry moved forward and pulled Draco's arm away from his body, making him cringe even though Harry knew he was healed. "Your arm is fine. Who would you rather spar with? Ron?"

He bit back a retort and looked to Blaise in lieu of answering. No, he didn't want to spar with anyone but the red head wouldn't even pull his punches at all, and he had no interest in being hurt. Blaise didn't look thrilled about the turn of events either. His question was aimed at Harry, "So what do you want me to do? Just let him hit me?"

"No. You're supposed to be helping me teach him to fight." His voice dropped a few degrees, "But you be real careful, I'm sure you know what will happen if you hurt him."

"Great."

Blaise took a step forward but Draco moved back, eyes going to Harry, who sighed. "I know you know how to fight Draco, get up there."

He tried to move forward but it made his stomach clench in panic and he backed up a few more steps and he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, "I'm not supposed to be fighting Harry, I don't want to get in trouble."

"You aren't fighting, you're sparring. It's exercise." Harry moved forward and gave Draco a little push, "You need to be able to fight, what are you going to do when Voldemort attacks?"

"Not much I can do without using magic."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now _fight_."

Finally he did move forward, awkwardly holding his hands out in front of him, eyes intently on Blaise. The other mimicked his pose, though he had eyes more for Harry. Draco wasn't the threat, Potter was.

Clumsily Draco threw a punch, only to have him flinch backwards when Blaise blocked it. Exasperated Blaise threw up his hands, "It's not like he could fight before this Potter."

He took that into consideration and he moved forward to wrap arms around Draco's waist, "Well he's gonna learn now." He moved hands down his arms until he reached his hands, curling them into fists. "Go."

He stepped back and let him move towards Blaise and his next punch didn't land but at least he didn't flinch away when Blaise blocked.

"Hit him back Blaise, he's never gonna learn that way."

That made his body go rigid, frightened eyes on Blaise and he couldn't stop the words from slipping between his lips, "Please don't hurt me."

Blaise let his arms drop to his sides, eyes softening, "I wouldn't hurt you Drake, you know that." He gave Potter a plaintive look, "Can we call this a day now?"

Harry frowned but nodded, "This isn't over, but I think I'll have to figure out a better way. Yea, Blaise, go ahead back with the others." He stopped him as he passed, "After dinner tonight, I want an update."

Blaise nodded, shooting one more glance at Draco before he left the two of them alone. As soon as he was gone Harry's body language softened, and he reached out to pull Draco close, "You alright?"

"What do you want from me?"

Harry nuzzled against Draco's neck, ignoring the nervous tremor that moved through Draco's body. They hadn't been intimate since the attack the previous week, Draco was fully healed thanks to the magical potions, but couldn't seem to help tensing up at any hint of sex. He made sure not to sound frustrated as he pulled back from nuzzling against him, even though he pulled him closer, and tried to distract Draco instead. "I've been thinking about Snape."

Draco jerked in his arms, pushing away until he could look at him, eyes wide and face confused. "What?" The word was strangled, and not at all what Harry expected him to sound like

For a moment Harry met his look with a matching one, and then he realized what Draco thought he meant a flush worked its way up his face. "No, not like that… I meant I've been wondering where they sent him. If… if we could bring him back."

Draco settled more firmly into Harry's arms than he had the last week, face hopeful even as he answered, "You hate Snape."

When Harry leaned in to press a kiss to Draco's lips he didn't tense up, body starting to relax and Harry was grinning when pulled back, "I think you need him."

"But… Dumbledore-"

Draco didn't know why but the since he had woken up in the infirmary Harry had gone from a mild hatred and distrust of the Head Master to full outrage at his name and he wasn't surprised when Harry cut him off.

"You _know_ that doesn't matter. He won't be the head master for long anyways."

He didn't ask what that meant, he knew better, instead he focused on what Harry was saying and what it would mean and he screwed his courage together, "Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>They found themselves standing outside of Professor McGonagall's private room, and Draco was fidgeting nervously, holding on tightly to Harry's hand. He hadn't been thrilled with the idea, she had been one of the ones that had helped put this all into action, had been the one to give Harry the potion that had pushed him over the edge, but Harry seemed to think that she would help them. That she wasn't the same as Dumbledore.<p>

Harry knocked on the door confidently with the hand Draco wasn't holding, giving him a reassuring smile. The door opened before he could say anything and Minerva stood there, looking tired and ragged, like she had been crying.

She looked like Harry was the last person she expected to see, but her eyes settled on Draco and both boys tensed when she reached out to touch his arm, her eyes sad. "Draco… how are you… are you alright?"

He looked away to Harry for an answer, not sure what he was supposed to say to her. Harry reached forward to pull Draco from her though, his eyes not softening at her blatant show up distress. "Where is Snape?"

"Severus?" She hadn't expected that and frowned, "I do not know for sure. Dumbledore had asked him to leave."

Draco couldn't help but make a disbelieving sound at that. "And he just left."

She looked uncomfortable, conflicted, "I do not know. Dumbledore was the one that talked to him and after that he was simply … gone."

Fear made Draco almost stumble and he turned to Harry, voice frantic, "You don't think he would have killed him."

Minerva gasped at that, "I know he has done some horrible things, but he wouldn't… I can't imagine that he would… him and Severus have always been close friends."

Harry was shaking his head, "He has done things worse than you could imagine. If… if he didn't hurt him can you guess where he might have sent him?"

She hesitated, thinking and finally seemed to come to some decision, nodding. "Grimmauld Place… the ministry has strong precautions set there, if he needed to hold him against his will… that is where he would do it."

He didn't thank her, barely acknowledged the answer as he turned and headed out, tugging Draco along with him. For Dumbledore there would be no forgiveness, no chance to make it up, and he was a long way from thinking that McGonagall could be trusted. She had much to make up for, at least this was a start.

Once they were out of hearing range Draco tugged on the pull, whispering, "Harry, are we… can we go?"

"Not right now."

"He could be-"

"After dinner Draco." He gave him a pointed look, "We might need muscle at our back Draco, we'll go after dinner when we have the Slytherins at our side."

* * *

><p>The day dragged on through dinner, the hall oddly quiet. It had been like that the last week, rumors flying about what Harry had done, rumors wondering what had happened to Zeke Moshil. Draco was so used to people looking that he paid it no mind, as did Harry, but Ron and Mione had seemed uncomfortable. He knew it bothered Harry but some meals they hadn't even sat together, but the other boy said nothing.<p>

They had asked about what had happened, what Zeke had done, and the version he had given them was so edited that Draco honestly couldn't tell if they even knew he'd been raped, if they had any idea what Harry had done to Zeke. It was probably better that way, they seemed happier to not have the finer details as well. Draco was sure it made them easier to be friends with Harry if they could pretend that nothing all that bad ever happened. He wondered how they would handle the real battle when it happened.

He was pulled from his thoughts by three particular Slytherins rising and exiting the hall, and only a pause of the fork to Harry's mouth telling him he saw them leave too. Draco calmly looked back to his plate, not rushing his food. Harry was in no hurry to leave he was sure, so he leaned close to him and enjoyed his dinner.

* * *

><p>Blaise looked nearly ready to leave by the time finally met them in the clearing by the forest, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the grass calmly working on something that looked suspiciously like homework. They were used to waiting but Blaise paced up and down. When his eyes landed on them he nearly snapped, "Took you long enough!"<p>

Harry only raised an eyebrow at him, walking Draco over to where Crabbe and Goyle sat, helping him settle between them to help them with whatever they were doing before he faced Blaise. "We had things to do."

Blaise's voice was tight with anger, he did not like being treated like a lackey, "So did we, but we made it here on time."

Harry chuckled, eyes on Draco. "Do you have an update for me?"

He felt dismissed, "So can't get here on time, but right to the information, huh?"

Draco looked up from what he was doing, meeting Harry's eyes and with a nod looked to Blaise, "After you give it to him we're going to get Snape."

"What?"

They had their attention now and Harry gave him a smirk, letting Draco play peacemaker. "You heard him. But not until I get my update."

"Where is he?"

The real concern in their voices almost made Harry waver but he wouldn't give control, and he spoke slowly, "Have… there… been… any… updates."

He forced himself to pay attention and pulled his thoughts together. "No news from the Dark Lord," He ignored Harry rolling his eyes, "Crabbe tried to contact his father but was unable to reach him."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco reach out and touch Crabbe's arm, but he left that to him and faced Blaise, "That is all you have for me?"

He shrugged, "All I can tell you is that everyone has shut up, I have heard a peep from anyone and that…"

Harry nodded, understanding. "Never good, you think something is close to happening." He nodded, "Alright, keep a look out, in the meantime… in the meantime I think we go take a look and see if we can figure out where your head of house has been."

He turned to find Draco already on his feet and frowned, "Draco… I think maybe you should go back to the castle for this."

Draco had been halfway to Harry but he froze at that, "You want me to stay here… alone?"

That did make him hesitate but he finally nodded, "I'll put you back in my old bed next to Ron, he'll protect you if need be. This might get dangerous."

"No."

Harry actually froze in the middle of turning to ask Blaise a question and the three Slytherins took a few steps back, watching intently. "What did you say?"

Draco crossed his arms, even as he lost some of his intent as he stared at the ground. "I'm not going back to the castle. I'm going to get Snape."

Goyle spoke up, "I can stay with him at the castle if you want."

Draco sent him a betrayed look, though the fact that they were talking to him was a world of improvement from before and took the few steps that put him in front of Harry and forced him to look up. "I'm going."

Harry only considered him for a split second before he shrugged, "Okay, you can come." He reached out to him and pulled him close and pressed their lips together, delighted when Draco didn't tense up, only leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth eagerly. It was good to see the fight in him, the fire.

An awkward cough pulled him away and Blaise's voice was pointed, "Snape."

"Of course. We'll have to aparate."

They didn't seem particularly surprised by that. "Where to?"

"Grimmauld place."

They were walking as they talked and he didn't have time to see the surprise on their faces as he crossed out of the Hogwarts' ground and him and Draco were gone.

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime that Draco and Harry stood in front of the building looking at it before their soldiers finally arrived, looking a little shaken. Perhaps they had not had much experience with aparating, Harry hadn't thought to ask.<p>

"So what do we do?"

"Knock?"

"Very stealthy."

He didn't wait as he walked up to the door, hand hovering over the handle for a moment before he pushed it open. He waited for some kind of trap, something to scare them off but nothing happened and after a moment that left him feeling foolish he stepped forward, Draco tucked in tight behind him.

"You sure he is here?"

He shook his head, the quiet and lack of action in the building making him doubt that he had the right place. "No, it was just a … hunch."

Blaise started to answer when they turned the corner and all froze, staring at the one and only Severus Snape, obviously angry, and pacing what Harry could only call a cage even if it was the size of the entire room, transparent glass walls instead of bars.

They hadn't made any noise, barely any movement but Snape seemed to have noticed and snapped to look in their direction, eyes widening before they narrowed to barely slits and he stomped over to the wall nearest to them, yelling something. No sound made it through the wall but Harry didn't need to hear to make out the words. _Get me Out_!

He turned to meet Draco's eyes and couldn't help but smile at just how easy it had been to find him, that for once things had gone their way. "Well… we found Snape."

They turned to look at him, only making Snape more agitated and finally Blaise spoke up, "Yea but… how do we get him out?"

Harry pulled out his wand and glanced around the room, eyeing the wards put up and couldn't help that his mouth turned up in a malicious grin. He met Snape's eyes and spoke, enunciating very carefully so he would understand. "You're going to want to back up." He tilted his glance sideways to Blaise and reveled in the words. "We bring it all crashing down, that's how."


	29. Chapter 29

He couldn't possibly hear what they said but Snape looked alarmed anyways, and stepped backwards glancing up. Draco followed his gaze and looked to Harry, doubtful. "You intend to bring the wards down?"

Harry gave him a warning glance and he quickly looked away, letting Blaise step in to talk to him. "Potter, I don't know if you're seeing the same thing I'm looking at but… I'm pretty sure we don't have the power to take these down."

Harry only hummed under his breath though, as he prodded at the wards with his magic, they seemed like they would be easy to break, bending against his magic. Draco backed up to give him room and Harry frowned as it made his magic give a little. He knew that them being bound meant his magic was strengthened by Draco's, but until that moment he hadn't really thought it would make a difference.

He reached out casually and pulled Draco closer to him, and as soon as he was touching him the wards gave again. He grinned at that and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Draco's neck, idly noticing that Snape looked horrified at the interaction. He briefly wondered if it was because he knew what they had been planning and had just seen proof that they had gone through with it or because he was kissing Draco at all.

Harry shrugged it off, wrapping one arm around Draco to hold him there, and nodded at Blaise. "You guys ready?"

"Potter, I'm not so sure…"

Harry pulled out his wand and gave him a look, "Do as you're told." Blaise frowned at that but pulled out his wand and the other two followed suit. Harry watched for a moment and when he spoke his voice was serious, "Dumbledore will know when we do this, make sure you're ready to come out."

Even though there was an edge of humor in the words there was an undercurrent of a somber question and Blaise nodded. "Alright Potter."

Snape watched the exchange carefully and then stepped backwards, giving them a short nod. He understood.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco and _pushed_ at the wards. He was ready for a fight, even with the boost from Draco and the slytherins so he nearly stumbled when the wards didn't just break, they exploded. He heard a shout from one of the others and he dragged Draco under his arm, protecting him from the glass shattering all around them.

It was finally Snape's voice that broke the silence once all the glass settled, as he glanced around at the mess, his voice dry. "Crude, not that I would expect more."

Harry glanced at Draco checking for injuries before he looked up, voice dismissive, "If you'd prefer, I can put you back in your cage."

Draco eyed them both, and knew he looked confused. The words were expected, but there was no hostility in the words, none of the hatred that he had always seen between them. When had it changed?

There wasn't much time to think about it, suddenly Snape seemed to realize that he was free and he rushed forward, grabbing Draco and pulling him into an uncharacteristic hug, so unexpected that Draco could only stand there, arms limp at his sides.

He pulled back abruptly and turned his look to Harry, eyes narrowed. He pulled Draco back, behind him and stared him down. "I told them you wouldn't do it."

He eased back, raising an eyebrow, and tilted his head. "I wouldn't."

He only shook his head and there, there was pain showing through in his eyes. "You… I can see the bond."

Harry reached out a hand and Draco obediently moved from around Snape to press against Harry and when Harry's arm tightened he turned to Snape, "He didn't. He was… we were both tricked."

Snape stared at them and then turned to look at the Slytherins, something easing in his glance when he saw who Harry had for backup. Or maybe who he didn't see. "Dumbledore?"

A serious look slid across Harry's face and he gave one short nod and turned to look at Blaise, "We need to get out of here. You guys have a safe place to talk?"

He gave a short nod and turned to Snape, "Professor Snape, if you would…"

He waved him off, "What is going on?"

"We have a lot to catch up on, a lot has happened since you've been missing. Since you left."

"I didn't leave I was kidnapped. Forced here." There was a moment of complete understanding between the two of them and Snape finally nodded. "Let us talk."

* * *

><p>The slytherins had aparated them to what he could only call a safehouse, small but good enough to give them time to talk. Harry did go around, checking until he was satisfied that it was secure, that there was no one else listening in. He finally headed back to where the others were and took a seat next to Draco. Naturally his eyes drifted to Snape and he raised an eyebrow at him before very intentionally sliding his arm around the back of Draco's chair.<p>

Blaise looked back and forth between them, just as uncomfortable as the rest. "You seem…"

Harry waved it off, "I grew up." He snorted a little, "Snape grew up."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Some of us more than others.'

Draco got the gist of what was going on, he could clearly see that while they did not like each other they seemed to have moved past the blind hatred. Draco leaned into Harry and looked up at him, "Dumbledore did this to you?"

He wanted to get to the point and he wasn't sure how long it would continue between the two of them. Harry chuckled and nuzzled against his neck, "Were we taking too long for you?"

"Do you have to touch him like that?"

"Yes, he's mine." Draco gave Harry a plaintive look and he relented, "So what happened. You've been gone since school came back from winter holidays?"

"Yes." He settled into the chair. "Before the holidays started we found out about the prophecy." He paused, "You have seen the prophecy, yes?"

"I have." There was an undercurrent of anger in his voice, though Snape didn't seem worried. "Dumbledore playing with people's fates on assumptions."

There was a quirk of his mouth. "They told me the plan and I disagreed." He looked to Draco, "I told him it was criminal. That I wouldn't go along with it." An uncomfortable fear drifted across his face, "I'm not sure what happened after that. I woke up here and have been here ever since."

"They went through with the plan. We have been bound for a few weeks-"

"_Weeks?" _Snape looked baffled, "Didn't he do the spell when you returned?"

"Yes."

"It's been nearly two months."

Harry shrugged and it was Draco that answered, "He was resisting the spell. They had to use magic to push him into it." He eyed him carefully, "Even then he didn't do what … he didn't do _that_ and we were bonded."

He had expected Snape to be relieved, to relax but he only made a dismissive sound. "I told them he wouldn't do it. That neither of you would, I'm not surprised they had to resort to magical means to push him."

"Thanks." Harry's voice was dry and Snape tilted his head towards him.

Harry smirked and it made Snape scowl and he turned back to Draco, "So what has happened?"

For a long moment it was quiet and Harry abruptly stood, touching Draco's shoulder as he motioned his head at the Slytherins, "Why don't we head out and talk a little bit about what's gonna happen when we get back, yea?" They obediently rocked to their feet and headed out and he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, "We'll give you guys some time to talk. A lot has happened."

He smiled at that, grateful, and caught Harry's hand, squeezing it. "Thank you."

They stared at each other until Snape cleared his throat and Harry threw him a halfhearted glare, "Have I mentioned what a pleasure it is seeing you again?"

If Draco didn't know better he would have said that something like real amusement crossed Snape's face before it settled on disdain, but hey, maybe Draco really _didn't_ know better. "Likewise."

Harry shook his head but didn't respond as he almost reluctantly let Draco's hand go and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The masks fell off Snape and he leaned forward, "How are you?"

He couldn't help laughing at that, a bit hysterically, "How do you think I am?"

"I know you were bound-"

He shook his head, not sure when he had suddenly gotten so close to tears, "Somehow that has been the least of what has happened." His voice wobbled, "Harry…" He glanced up, almost apologetic, "I love him."

"I feared as much." He settled more comfortably in his chair, "Tell me what has happened… just… start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Harry was honest to god <em>bored<em> as he sat in the other room. They had been in there talking nearly an hour, and to make matters worse the bond was like an annoying bug buzzing in his ear letting him know that Draco was upset, unhappy.

He idly wondered if Dumbledore already knew the wards had been destroyed, if he knew who had done it. They had all been in agreement that they should let Snape simply confront Dumbledore and see where that went. If Snape had any proof at all that it had been Dumbledore that imprisoned him they should be able to force him to resign as head master, though there was so much more that Harry wanted.

They could bring to light that a bond was forced upon them, Blaise had informed him that it was a practice that was frowned upon, but that alone wouldn't be enough to turn them against Dumbledore. Not with his history, not with his credibility.

Finally the door creaked open and he rocked to his feet, immediately moving to Draco and pulling him in tight against him. He cupped his face, thumb tracing the tear tracks on his face before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Are you alright?"

His throat was still tight so he only nodded, though he pressed harder into Harry, feeling something ease when his arms came around him. Over his shoulder Snape was giving him a mostly unfriendly look and he off handedly wondered how bad he came off in Draco's story. There was no hatred in the look, still, so he chalked it up to Snape's normal look. He directed his attention to him, "We plan on taking Dumbledore out of the school with this, forcing him to resign. Is that something we would have you on board with?"

"You want… you want Dumbledore gone?"

It was Harry's turn to look surprised, "Of course. We haven't seen eye to eye for… quite a while." He tilted his head, "Surely you could see it. I haven't trusted him since…" For the first time in a long while Sirius's death hit Harry hard enough that for a moment he couldn't speak and he was the first to look away, "Even before this with Draco. He's dangerous. Did Draco tell you about Zeke?"

Snape nodded but Harry looked to Draco, looking for confirmation about how much he had told him, "I told him everything Harry."

He nodded acknowledgement of that and grimaced, "Zeke wasn't arrested." Immediately he wrapped a hand in Draco's hair, catching his eyes, "I should have told you, but I was trying to figure out what to do still."

It was too much shock at once and Draco pulled back, Harry's hand sliding from his hair to let him. "He's not… where is he?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be suspicious to arrest him, that he would have to _explain_ what they had done and he wanted to keep that he was behind it a secret. He allowed him to return home."

Fear gripped him and even though he was mad at him for not being told the truth he clung to Harry, "He could come back anytime?"

The look in Harry's eyes hardened, "He wouldn't get near you Draco. I see him again and he won't make it out _alive_."

"Charming really, but what is your plan Potter? Who would take over Hogwarts?"

There was something in his voice that made Harry frown, "Professor McGonagall."

It was a challenge and they stared at each other a long time before doubt crossed Snape's face and he looked away, though his words were clipped, "Of course."  
>Draco carefully eased between them, "As long as Dumbledore steps down."<p>

Harry ignored him and eyed Snape, "You think it should be you?"

He wouldn't say it, couldn't bring himself to, not when he'd lived a life of not being good enough. His feelings were clear, open on his face for anyone to see, and it made Draco frown and Harry nodded, "Okay, if you think you can. I'll back you."

Snape literally stumbled back a step, "What?"

Harry glanced to Draco, raising an eyebrow in question, and they had a moment of silent conversation before Draco nodded and looked down to the floor and Harry nodded as well, no hesitation. "I'd back you to take the place of the new head master." He hesitated, "Draco thinks-" he got a quick glare and paused before finishing, "We think you would be good at it, if you want the job."

"Of course." The words were too quick and Snape realized, quickly following up with, "Though what makes you think they will listen to you?"

It was Draco that chuckled at that, burying his face against Harry, who only let a small smirk cross his face. "Oh, they will listen. Believe me on that."

* * *

><p>In the end Snape went to report Dumbledore, the Slytherins at his back while Harry and Draco returned to the castle. It was tense, Harry half expected Dumbledore to be waiting for them but the castle was quiet as they made their way to their room. Harry held Draco's hand tight though, keeping him close just in case.<p>

"In the morning there is going to be trouble." Draco was almost scared to bring it up but he looked down and forced out the words, "What are Ron and Mione going to say about usurping Dumbledore?"

Harry rolled his shoulders, and Draco uneasily recognized the tenseness and almost took a step back. "We'll deal with it in the morning." He eased his stance a little, "They already disapprove of what he did to me. They won't like what he did to Snape any better."

It was too simple, too stereotypical but he bit back, "They hate Snape too."

Harry sighed, kicking off his shoes and dropping back on the bed, "Nobody hates Snape. Snape doesn't hate us. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a git and don't particularly _like _him but he has done a lot for the cause."

"He… he has?"

Harry gave him a look that slid into surprise, almost panic, "You… I can't believe I would say that. Not that you can do anything about it, not if I order you not to… but that was … careless of me…"

He was babbling and Draco caught on, though he should have known. "He's a spy?"

"Yes." His mouth tightened, "And I'm sorry but now I have to order you not to tell anyone. Understand?"

He nodded easily, he was past being offended by things like that. "I wouldn't of course, I had… no idea."

"That's the way it's supposed to be."

He nodded, thoughtful. "So what do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know Draco, not for sure." He finally snagged him and pulled him to lie down next to him. "We'll leave it for tomorrow." He worked on kicking Draco's shoes off, the smaller boy finally helping him get them off. He glanced up at him, "How does it feel… do you feel better now that you can talk to Snape?"

Draco smiled and instead of responding leaned up to kiss him, Harry moaning his approval and pressing Draco's mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. His hand slid down Draco's body, hesitating over his pants, glancing at him. It was further than they had gotten since he was attacked but Draco was still relaxed, pressing into Harry, whimpering when he didn't continue. "Harry?"

"Are you alright? I mean…"

He moved until he was half under Harry and wiggled his hips at him, trying to get Harry to move. "Please?"

That was all it took for him to roll Draco under him, attacking his mouth, it had been too long since he touched him like this. He had his hand in Draco's pants as quick as he could, stroking him in long smooth strokes that made Draco moan and writhe under him. He watched him and felt his mouth go dry, and suddenly needed to see him naked, wearing nothing but his collar. He pulled at the clothes, trying to be gentle but fumbled in his urgency.

Draco matched it, his own clothes being nearly ripped off as Draco tried to pull at them while Harry was distracted. He got Harry's shirt off before he was pressed flat on his back, held down. For a moment there was a flash of fear, making him cringe, but then he was back with Harry. Concerned green eyes watching him, making sure he was okay before he went back to pressing in against him.

Harry continued to hold his wrists down, and his touches became more insistent. He spread his legs, pressing up against Harry until he settled between them and it felt so good he couldn't help but wiggle, trying to entice Harry to do more. Harry's pants were still on though and he didn't seem in a hurry to get them off, moving to hold both of Draco's hand with one before he seemed to realize something. He pressed his mouth against his neck, sucking on it before he pulled back, "Don't move your hands."

It was undeniably an order and Draco expected to be angry, but without his consent his body seemed to tense and his cock strained harder against Harry. He tried to move his hands but couldn't convince his body to, like they were caught in invisible bindings.

"Oh… Harry…" He was so submissive before him, naked, frozen to the spot that the bond supplied the next words, "Master."

It made Harry stop in the middle of his hand cupping Draco's balls, "What?"

"Master… please…"

"No." Draco tried to respond, thinking Harry wasn't going to touch him but Harry stopped him, "Not… not master. I don't want you to call me that."

"But you are-"

"I'm Harry, Draco. Just Harry." He traced the collar, "You are mine though."

"Harry please…"

"Much better." His fingers had never stopped teasing, running up and down Draco's cock, increasing the pressure until his fingers were slick with pre-cum. "What do you want Draco?"

"You."

He chuckled, twisting his hand so his thumb could stroke over the head of his cock, teasing under the head with his nail. Draco made some kind of whine, though it sounded like he tried to say something but it stuttered off into another moan.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me, Harry."

He wanted to, wanted to badly, but he wasn't sure Draco was ready for that. "I'm not sure if you're ready Draco, you were attacked not too long ago."

"Fuck me Harry, show me I'm yours and only yours." He met his eyes and there was a challenge there, "Let me know no one else will ever touch me but you."

Harry's body was strung tight at that, and he couldn't help an almost sappy moment as he met his eyes and tightened his grip, "No one else will ever touch you Draco, I swear that. You're mine and only mine." His grip tightened until it almost hurt and his words were a growl, "Only mine."

At that moment it could have gone either way, Draco could have been afraid, nervous but he only pressed his hips up, eyes flashing a challenge even though he quickly looked away from Harry's eyes, "Prove it."

He had thought it would be him on his hands and knees, dirty, rough, but Harry seemed content like it was, jerkily pushing out of his pants so he could press his skin against Draco's heated skin, their cocks sliding against each other, Draco's precum making it feel wet, slippery.

His fingers fumbled when he tried to open the lube by the bed but he managed to get it and squirt more than he needed in his hand, not wasting time as he pressed two fingers inside, pushing in to his knuckles, searching until he found Draco's prostate, skimming fingers teasingly over it as Draco begged him to do more.

He had his own agenda though and it wasn't until Draco was nearly boneless under him, pleas dissolved completely into needy whimpers that he pressed into him, filling him up and making his spine bow. He moved in slow, letting Draco feel it inch by inch and when he was fully seating Draco's mouth was opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn't manage and Harry grinned.

"You can… you can move your hands." Instantly Draco's hands were wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer, but Harry held back, keeping up the speed he wanted no matter how much Draco tugged at him to go faster.

"Shh, just lay back and enjoy it."

He wanted to tell him that he was infuriating but it felt too good to put up much of a fight so he did as he was told, just holding on to Harry and letting him control the pace.

"Do you want to cum Draco?"

He nodded, hands scrambling at Harry's shoulders until he was sure he left nail marks and with a smug grin Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's cock, picking up a fast pace, intent on bringing Draco over the edge screaming.

"Harry, cum with me, please…"

The words were enough and Harry's thrusting became erratic, making his strokes almost stutter but he got back in order and sped up his hand until Draco screamed. He was cumming over Harry's hand, his own stomach and his body convulsed, pulling Harry over the edge with him.

It was good, the kind of good that made Harry fall over him and laugh, kissing up the side of his face until they were face to face. Draco looked a little more wrecked, tired and drained, and that made Harry smile more. He rolled onto his side and pulled Draco close, ignoring the dirty look Draco gave him when he settled him into a wet spot. He could do a cleaning spell but he liked this, liked pulling him close and holding him there while Draco was covered in their cum.

Harry was just starting to drift to sleep, Draco pulled tight to him and one hand wrapped around Draco's wrist holding him there when he was pulled away from sleep. "Tomorrow, what if-"

"We'll worry about it tomorrow."

"But what if-" He placed his hand over Draco's mouth, not tight but very obviously telling him to be quiet.

"Tomorrow Dumbledore resigns, Snape takes over the castle and everything will be fine."

His face twisted at that and as soon as Harry's hand moved he added, "You can't think it will be that simple."

Harry touched his face and very carefully, but pointedly pushed him to lie back down. "Let me worry about it Draco, I'll handle it."

He let himself be held, and closed his eyes but couldn't help the residual anger at being dismissed. Things were going to be worse than Harry thought, he couldn't think Dumbledore would resign without a fight but he had been as good as ordered to leave it alone. He was mad, true, but more than that he was worried about Harry. He rested his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes, but screwed up his courage enough to add, "Let me help you Harry, please."

He didn't get an answer, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was because Harry had no answer or if he had already fallen asleep but he felt better just saying it and sleep finally overtook him as he clung to Harry.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry wasn't sure what woke him, but he was suddenly on his feet with his wand in his hand, searching the room. Years of preparation and yes, paranoia, meant that even in his sleep he was ready to fight. Draco had sprawled awkwardly to side when Harry jumped up, though he hadn't woken, and Harry took precious moments to watch him.

The blonde hair fell over his face, his mouth slightly open, and in sleep he looked calm, relaxed with the black color in stark contrast. "Draco?"

He couldn't risk his voice going too loud in case there was danger but he wanted Draco awake, he couldn't protect him if he was asleep when there was an attack. Keeping his eyes on the room he moved slowly to the other side of the bed, reaching out to touch Draco's shoulder, "Come on, wake up."

Draco roused a little, eyes fluttering open, mouth turning into an appealing smile when they landed on Harry, though he seemed to realize quickly that something was wrong and he was wide awake, eyes darting around the room. "Harry?"

"Come on, get up. I think something's wrong."

He nodded, obediently moving to his feet and wishing that he had something to defend himself with, to help, but all he could do was cower behind Harry and act as an extra set of eyes. They stood quietly for a few minutes before a cold chill moved through the room and Harry's eyes snapped to the door, shoulders tensing.

"What is it?"

"Dementors." Harry's voice was dark, angry and just a touch wild which made Draco's heart speed up, afraid. He had never dealt face to face with a dementor before.

"Here? In Hogwarts?" His eyes darted back and forth between Harry and the door, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." He edged to the door, one hand going back to stop Draco from following. "Stay back." It was an order, no doubt about it and Draco eased backwards until his back touched the wall.

Harry was moving towards the door and Draco couldn't help nearly squealing out, "Please don't leave me!"

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, just checking." He edged closer to the door. Given his past history with dementors he was sure they were there for him, but even as he thought it he could feel them moving farther away. He glanced back to Draco, pausing when he realized how scared he was. "Come here Draco, it's okay." He did move towards him but his eyes were wider, mouth set in a grim line and Harry hurried to pull him into his body, holding him securely.

"Are they still coming?"

He shook his head but realized that Draco couldn't see it, "No, I think they are moving away." A thought occurred to him, "Maybe they are here for Dumbledore?'

"That fast?"

Harry shrugged and loosened his arms enough to be able to move and headed towards the door, hand slipping down to grab Draco by the wrist and pull him along. "The ministry doesn't particularly like him but still…"

"What are you doing?"

He gave him a sideways glance, "Following them, don't you want to know what's going on?"

"No Harry." He tugged him back, frightened, "I want to stay here and wait till the morning to find out what happened."

Harry chuckled, "I'll protect you." His face got a little more serious, "It might be something else too, if they are here on their own accord or with death eaters then people are gonna need help."

"Harry, please." He tugged on his arm again, trying to pull Harry into the room.

Draco stumbled back when Harry let go of his hand but his face wasn't unkind, "It's fine. I'll leave you in here, and lock the door. Okay?"

"No, I don't wanna be left alone."

Patience wasn't one of Harry's virtues though and it was starting to wear thin and his voice came out vaguely hostile, "I'm going. Stay or go, it's up to you."

"I'll go."

"Fine, let's go." He grabbed Draco's wrist again, pulling him forward almost roughly.

"Harry, I'm sorry." The grip only tightened and he nearly whimpered out, "I'm sorry I'm just scared."

Harry's sure steps faltered once, then twice and he slowly stopped and looked to Draco, taking in his rumpled appearance. Still not awake, in pajamas and he eased his grip, moving his hand down to hold Draco's. "I know, it's okay. I'm just worried about the others."

Draco nodded and when Harry was sure he was okay he moved forward at a fast clip, making Draco have to trot to keep up, but now he was concerned by how much time it had taken to get moving, and he had others that he had to make sure were safe too.

Wherever the dementors were it was no longer in the tower, if they ever had been, distances were hard to judge so he headed out towards the halls. Draco stumbled to a stop when they nearly ran into the three Slytherins, looking as tired and confused as they were. Harry nodded at them like he wasn't surprised and Draco realized with a start that Harry must have called them with the bracelets.

While he was still considering that Harry's hand was suddenly gone from his and he was none to gently being shoved into Crabbe. "Stay here and watch him." Harry pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then was running down the hall, Blaise and Goyle at his heels.

Draco struggled for a moment to follow them but was held up by the iron grip Crabbe had on his arm. He didn't look all that thrilled about being left behind either. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so."

"He could be in danger!" He tugged uselessly at the grip and found himself snarling out, "Let me go or you'll regret it."

"I'm more afraid of him than you." He shrugged, "Not much you could do about it anyways." He tugged Draco back towards the tower but Draco refused to go easily and after a moment of dragging him he stopped, letting Draco worriedly watch where they went. "Relax, the dementors are already leaving."

He felt like a trapped animal, it wasn't as bad as being locked away in the room alone, and at least there was someone there to protect him but he wanted Harry. He looked up, "Crabbe, _please_."

His only answer was a chuckle, "You've changed. I would have said you didn't even know that word." Draco couldn't even spare him a look, his eyes glued to the direction that Harry had gone and slowly Crabbe's grip loosened. "You really care about him?"

"What?"

He motioned the way they had gone, "You really care about him. It's not just because you are bound."

It was actually odd enough for him to pull his attention away from his worry and he looked at Crabbe. "You know the answer to that. You've seen us."

He shrugged, letting Draco go completely as he leaned against the wall, sure that he would stay where he was supposed to now. "I guess. Snape asked us a lot of questions about the two of you."

Draco wanted to ask more about that, find out what exactly he had asked but footsteps were coming back up the hallway and his head whipped around to see Harry coming back. He nearly sprinted to him, throwing himself into his arms, pressing his face against his shirt. "You're alright."

He smiled down at him even as he moved him back a bit, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I told you that I would be." He mouth tightened, "We were stopped by the ministry. They were outside of Dumbledore's office, we couldn't get any closer."

Blaise nodded an affirmative, "We saw Snape though, and he looked pleased."

"Good enough for me, I'm going back to bed." He nodded at the Slytherins, "You got here quick, I like that."

They conversed for a moment long before Harry pulled Draco back to the tower. He was upset though and resisted a little, "You left me.'

"With one of your friends." That was certainly a loose use of the term, at least now, but Harry was still talking, "I needed the space to fight without worrying about you."

Everyone in the tower was still asleep and it made Draco have no qualms about planting his feet in the common room, refusing to go any farther. "I'm not useless!"

He wasn't in the mood, tired from the abrupt wake up and even more frustrated that he wasn't sure what was going on. "Don't make me order you upstairs Draco, neither of us will be happy."

He clenched his fists, frustrated that he didn't really have any options, "You said you wouldn't treat me like this, you said…"

"I'm tired Draco, I just want some sleep."

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience!"

He nearly growled as he grabbed Draco and pulled him hard against his chest, "Why are you doing this _now_?" He slipped his hand into his hair and tilted his head back, "What is going on Draco?"

"I'm still not fighting – I'm still… I don't want to be sidelined as you rush off to fight."

He sighed, "This is what it's about? What are you going to do if it becomes time to fight? Nag Voldemort to death?"

Impotent rage made Draco's face flush, made him almost stagger back. He opened his mouth, expecting to curse out Harry but instead his voice came out strained, hurt, "I'm not useless, I'm not…" He swiped at his face, humiliating tears forcing their way out as the thought of how helpless he had been at Zeke's hands.

"You're not useless." The anger had slid of Harry's face at Draco's tears and he reached out, waiting for him to come forward instead of moving into his space, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry, you're not. You're smart and talented and one day you will have your magic back."

"Will I?"

Harry nodded and Draco was too upset to see how forced the smile was, "After I break the bond and the ministry realizes they had the wrong person, things will go back to normal."

The words settled between them like a lead weight and Draco's voice was small when he spoke up, for an entirely different reason. "Everything back to normal?"

"Oh." He reached forward carefully until his hand encircled Draco's wrist, sliding down it and he held it in front of Draco's face. "This should be your answer to that."

"What?" He scrunched up his face as he looked at his arm, puzzled. He didn't even know what he had been asking, he wasn't sure how Harry did, he just knew that he felt out of control. "What's my answer?"

"This." He still held his hand up and with his other hand gave the silver bracelet a tug. "This has nothing to do with being bound, with me owning you, and you know that. Nothing about this will change," for once Harry's words stumbled, unsure, "I mean, unless you want it to."

He was shaking his head immediately, no indecision anymore with his feelings, "No, I'm yours as long as you'll keep me." Harry liked the sound of that and pulled him forwards, and he was unprepared for Harry to attack his mouth, making a small sound when his tongue pressed between his lips, aggressively mapping his mouth.

The hands tightened in his hair, the kiss possessive and Draco found himself rubbing against him, finally ripping away to gasp for air. Harry tried to go back for another kiss but Draco was still trying to catch his breath so instead Harry grinned, "You'll always be mine."

Harry didn't have to wait for Draco to try to kiss him again because he took the initiative to lunge forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and going on to his tip toes to press their lips back together. "Mmmm." It was an appreciative sound and Harry started to back Draco towards the couch in the common room, the two of them tumbling onto it when the back of Draco's knees hit it.

It took a moment for them to get their bearings before their lips were pressed back together and Harry yanked Draco further up on the couch so he could settle on top of him. He was well on his way to fucking Draco senseless on the couch when there was an annoyed cough from behind him, startling him enough that he nearly fell off the couch.

He jerked his head up to see none other than Snape standing there and flushed as he smoothly moved to his feet, pulling Draco up as well and pushing him behind him, giving Draco a few moments to pull himself together. Harry would be more ashamed of being caught if Snape's face wasn't such an amusing shade of red. "Snape."

"Is there a reason you are violating him in a public room?"

He glanced back at Draco thoughtfully and then forward with a grin, "What can I say, I can't resist him."

"Charming, really."

Draco finally pulled himself together enough to move out from behind Harry but he couldn't meet Snape's eyes. His voice was timid, "Snape."

"So what is going on?"

Snape's face turned serious, "Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?"

Harry nodded and turned towards the room, automatically grabbing Draco's hand to pull him along. "We can go to our room."

He didn't need to see Snape to see him roll his eyes, "Of course, your own room. Anything to appease the golden boy of the ministry." It was a familiar sound but his voice came out again softer, more serious, "It's safe to talk there?"

Harry nodded without looking backwards, pulling Draco in tighter as they walked, aggravated that they had been interrupted and he found himself subconsciously rubbing his thumb along the bracelet, needing the reminder.

For his part Draco could feel the tension in him and responded my moving closer, glancing up at his face. "Harry?"

"It's fine Draco." They reached the door and slipped inside easily, the door shutting behind Snape and some of the tension eased from both of them. "What happened?"

"The ministry had their own concerns of things that Dumbledore was doing that they wanted to take him in for, but they had no proof. No sooner had I tried to explain my situation than they wanted to come to bring him in for questioning."

"And the dementors?"

"They are scared of him, they wanted extra precautions."

"So what happened?" His tone was sharper, he hated that he had repeated himself so often but it eased when Draco instinctively moved towards him at the sound, trying to soothe him and Harry took the offered comfort, wrapping an arm around him.

Snape's eyes watched the exchange for a moment, annoyed, but quickly looked back up. "He was gone. Nobody seems to know where he is. I assume when the ward was shattered he realized what had happened."

"And he ran?" He pushed Draco away so he wouldn't hurt him, every muscle tensing like he wanted to fight _someone_. "He can't just get away with this. Not with what he did to Draco, what he let happen to him."

Snape nodded, and his voice was more cautious, "In the meantime they are going to place a temporary Head Master…"

He trailed off and Harry couldn't help the smirk at the occasional streak of vulnerability that showed up in the other man, and he fought done the urge to exploit it. "Have they decided yet?" He already knew the answer though, they wouldn't decide without asking him, he already held enough power that they would check with him first.

It was arrogant and made Snape nearly spit out, "No, not until tomorrow when they figure out how they are going to word it and make an official announcement. Dumbledore is well respected so it's something they have to be… discreet about."

"Of course, the _paper pushers_ always have to simper." He didn't make him explain further, didn't make him ask, and that was really only for Draco's benefit. "I will firecall them tomorrow, tell them that I think you'd make a good replacement." Something occurred to him, "What did you tell them?"

He shrugged, "That Dumbledore kidnapped me and imprisoned me. That it was all that I knew."

Draco watched the exchange between them carefully, wondering when Snape had become another one of Harry's soldiers, because even if they seemed to play at the animosity game it was clear that Snape would follow Harry's orders. Clear from the dynamic that he would defer to Harry. It unsettled him, that so much was going on that he didn't know about and it forced him to step forward, "Can we finish this tomorrow, please?" They ignored him so he turned to Harry, "Harry, please, I'm tired."

He did relent at that as they called it a night, Harry promising that he would call the ministry the next day with his recommendation, and Snape headed out to prepare to take over the school as the new head master.

When they were alone Harry gave Draco a smug look, "And you said that it wouldn't go smoothly. He didn't fight."

"He isn't gone Harry, there is something to the saying Live to fight another day."

Harry only gave him a soft nudge towards the bed, "I'm done talking about them. I want to talk about you, about us, about how you look naked under me."

He let Harry push him down and eagerly met his mouth but he still didn't trust it, if something was too easy it is probably a warning. Harry was unconcerned, even less now that the initial confrontation with Dumbledore was over but it was okay because even if he couldn't fight Draco could watch Harry's back. Could keep an eye on the gaping blind spot that Harry made for himself by thinking that he was untouchable. It wasn't much but he was pretty sure he was the only one watching Harry's back.

* * *

><p>Harry was gone when Draco woke up and he felt the panic rise instantly as he glanced around the room. They still hadn't gotten back to helping him learn to fight, to adjusting to his position and it never seemed important until he was by himself. "Harry?"<p>

He tilted his head as he listened but that was no response and he hesitantly moved to his feet, hurriedly getting dressed. He knew that he should probably wait where he was but visions of Harry captured, kidnapped forced him to the door. He reached out tentatively and opened it, even though Harry had said that it was no longer tied to just magic he still didn't expect it to open.

It was still early so when the door opened the first thing he did was head towards the normal boys' dorm, because if he couldn't find Harry then he would find Ron. Inside everyone still appeared to be asleep and it made Draco hesitate, because he was painfully aware that Ron and Mione were on somewhat strained terms with Harry but he made his feet move towards the redhead.

Ron was sleeping ungracefully, just like everything he did, sprawled across the bed, mouth open, snoring. He stood by the bed for long moments while he tried to figure out what to do and finally reached out to gently shake his arm. "Ron?"

There was an increase of snores for a moment and he rolled over away from Draco going back to sleep. Draco frowned and moved to the other side of the bed and shook him harder, "Ron!"

He should have realized that Ron would have some of the same responses as Harry, years of being under attack and suddenly he was pressed back against the wall, a hand around his neck, scrambling to get his feet down.

Blearily Ron's eyes focused on the situation and when he finally was awake enough to realize what was going on he let Draco go, grabbing his arm to keep him on his feet when he stumbled. "Draco? Sorry, you alright?" He nodded, not sure if he was able to speak yet as he gasped for breathe. Ron gave him a sheepish pat on the back. "Harry should have told you that it's dangerous to wake me up." He glanced around, "Where is Harry?"

"Don't know." The words were rough and he shook his head to emphasis it. "Woke up and he's gone." He remembered again that things weren't the best right now between the friends and didn't stop his next words, "I was scared."

Ron rubbed one hand over his face, trying to wake up and automatically reached out with his other hand to place it on Draco's arm, and it was one of the few people that didn't make him flinch away. "Any idea where he would go?" Worry was starting to make him wake up, and he was realizing that Harry rarely went anywhere without Draco.

"I know he had to make a fire call." Too late he realized that Ron would have no idea what had happened in the last 24 hours. Snape's rescue or them attempting to take down Dumbledore and he stumbled over his words, "I think…"

"To who?" He tried to back pedal and some sort of panic must have showed on his face because Ron's arm tightened and he was definitely awake now, "What's going on?"

"Relax." They both jumped at Harry's voice and he moved quickly around Ron, pulling Draco from his grip. He pressed in close for a moment, "Sorry, I expected to be back before you woke up, it took a little longer than I wanted." He glanced over him to Ron, "Morning."

"What's going on Harry?"

He glanced around and for a moment Draco feared that he would be mad that he put him in a position with Ron where he either had to let him know what happened or cause a bigger rift between them but Harry looked relaxed. "That thing we talked about – it happened last night. Still trying to sort it out this morning."

That was news to Draco, he had no idea when Harry would have even explained to them about Dumbledore, he was with him nearly all the time. Ron's face turned somber and to his surprise he glanced at Draco and then nodded. "Is that what the call was about?"

He nodded, glancing around carefully to see if anyone was watching. "We found Snape last night, he had been kidnapped." He was already pulling Draco towards the exit, "I'll see you at breakfast, I'll fill you and Mione in then, okay?"

Ron nodded, already eyeing his bed like he was thinking of going back to sleep. "Sure, sure, see you then."

Harry didn't say anything as he was pulled out and the minute they were in the hallway he couldn't stopped the panicked words from slipping out, "I'm sorry, you weren't there when I woke up, and I was scared."

He only chuckled, "It's kind of cute that you ran to Ron."

That made him frown, "I didn't _run_ to Ron."

"Like a scared rabbit." The words were affectionate and Draco wondered what had him in such a good mood.

He ignored the insult. "I take it the conversation went well."

"It did. Snape should be taking over as we speak." He seemed to finally realize that Draco looked completely baffled and frowned. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I left you alone, you usually sleep in longer."

"How does Ron know?"

"I told him what Dumbledore did. They both thought he needed to go as well." He tilted his head and moved into their room. "I mean they have been on board with that since this all started, I thought you knew that."

It was making him uncomfortable because as far as he knew Ron and Mione were barely talking to him. "The last week though, I know things have been… they haven't even been sitting with us."

"Is that all?" He waved his hand casually, "We can't always be together, doesn't mean anything. They always back off when there is a lot of attention on me, they are uncomfortable with it. They would be there if I needed them though."

"Oh." He thought back over the weeks that his friends turned their backs on him, refused to stand with him, and it must have showed on his face because Harry pulled him into a hug.

"They are your friends now too, ya know."

He looked up at Harry and met his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, that he believed what he was saying and Draco realized fairly quickly that Harry was usually right. He averted his gaze though, embarrassed for some reason, and tried to change the subject. "Can we go see Snape?"

"Sure. Later, after dinner. I'm sure he's gonna have a busy day." He nudged him, "Why don't you get dressed and we'll head down to breakfast."

Draco's pants were halfway on when an alarm rang out through the room, making them both freeze. It took longer for it to sink in for Draco, still not used to the death eater warning but Harry was already halfway to the door with his wand out. In a panic Draco shrieked after him, "No, wait!"

He hesitated and his face clearly said he didn't want Draco running into trouble but he did pause, watching Draco scramble to get the rest of his clothes on, grabbing his arm when he finished and then they were nearly sprinting out the door, running towards the source of the alarm.


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on." He let go of his arm so they could move faster, a little surprised when Draco stayed with him, he hadn't exactly expected him to run head first into possible battle with him.

"What's happening?"

He didn't take the time to answer, just glanced at him, not that he really had anything to say. He had no idea himself. It must have something to do with Dumbledore, it would be too big a coincidence otherwise. He felt Draco jump when Ron sidled up next to him, and he was relieved to have back up.

It occurred to him to trigger the bracelets on his Slytherins and he felt a little stupid that he hadn't already. It might be over kill but he would rather have too much than too little. His eyes moved to Draco again, the smaller boy struggling to keep up with their sprint, and he reached out to grab his hand. As much as to help him along as to make sure he was safe.

They spilled out the door in a flurry, not really their best work, but as soon as they were out of the door they froze, staring at the sight before them. Ron and Harry both had their wands out but they slowly fell to their sides and nobody said anything.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever before more people were coming out the door, Blaise in the lead. They skittered a stop to the right of Harry, confused.

"Is that… is that Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded though he wasn't sure anyone was even looking at him. He did feel Draco tighten his hand almost painfully tight and responded by pulling him in close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

There was a body in the grass but nobody had moved forward to check to see if he was dead. He suddenly shook himself out of it, realizing that whatever was going on death eaters had been involved and could still be around. The moment he went on the defensive so did Ron, and Draco carefully eased himself behind them. He wasn't hiding, he really wasn't, but he had no way to defend himself.

"Is he…?" He wasn't sure when Hermione had followed, though he knew that she was aware of the alarm but nobody acknowledged her question. Harry would let someone else check that, he had other things to do.

He eyed the perimeter, though he didn't see anyone moving. "Blaise? Ron?" They both seemed to understand what he wanted and each headed out in a different direction and he had never looked more a general. Without having to say anything Draco fell back to stand between Hermione and Crabbe.

It was tense, everyone on edge as they watched the other boys head off into the dark. It made Draco's stomach twist, partially in fear but mostly because he worried for Harry's safety. There was silence for a few moments and Crabbe hesitantly spoke up, "Should we head out there?"

Goyle was already shaking his head, "He didn't order us to go." He glanced at Draco and gave Crabbe a pointed look, "He wouldn't want him left alone."

Hermione had been watching the darkness but her eyes snapped to them at that, fierce intelligence in them, "Orders?"

Goyle only smirked at her and shrugged and Draco edged a little closer to him. They had given something away that Hermione hadn't known, but he didn't have time now to worry about it.

There was a shout in the dark, and all heads snapped in that direction, though a shout from further away that was clearly Harry made them whip around in that direction. Draco couldn't handle it any longer and he took off towards it. "Harry!"

He could hear footsteps heavy behind him, following him, and he trusted them to keep him safe. He was actually pretty certain that any death eaters were long gone so he could only stumble to a stop in surprise when they reached the voices and found a battle in progress.

He had stopped but the others didn't and he was shoved backwards behind them as they headed forward to help. Draco found himself alone, hands scrambling for a wand that he didn't have, and realized that he was in a lot more danger than Harry. He suddenly grasped that he needed to _hide._

A quick glance around and he realized they were the near the forest and he dashed towards it, dropping to the ground even though it meant he couldn't see exactly what was going on. He huddled in his hiding spot until he noise died down but even then he stayed where he was, too afraid to come out.

His legs were starting to cramp and he realized he was crying and it took a moment for it to make it through to him that someone was calling his name.

"Draco?" There were footsteps and the voice sounded strained like he was worried, "Draco!" They got closer and he heard him snarl out, "If he's hurt it will be on you." He had no idea who Harry was talking to but he heard someone mutter an apology.

It was the anger that finally shook him out of his daze, and he called out, "Harry?"

Harry was suddenly there and he was yanked to his feet so abruptly he felt like his arm was nearly yanked out of the socket. It didn't matter though because he was wrapped tight in Harry's arms until he was being crushed. "Harry-"

"What were you thinking Draco? You could have been killed… why didn't you stay by the castle?"

He let him back enough to look up and Harry reached up to wipe away his tears. "I heard you shout." He struggled to look around him, "What happened?" The question was ignored as Harry single mindedly checked him for injury, but the others still hadn't come over so they must be doing something. His voice was a little more desperate, "Please, what happened?"

"Death Eaters… they didn't expect us to get out here so soon, we caught them trying to make it through the wards."

"They didn't know that the head master being killed would lock down the wards."

Draco recognized Snape's voice and struggled to see him but Harry's arms were too tight and he wouldn't let him move. Harry's chin rested on top of Draco's head, "He's dead?"

"It would seem so."

Harry's arms tightened until Draco was forced to make a small whimper of a plea, and he nuzzled against him, loosening his arms, "Sorry."

He was finally able to turn in the hold, and see what had happened. There were two bodies on the ground and it was too dark to see but he struggled to see if there was anything he could recognize. "Harry?"

"Not your parents, I checked." He raised an eyebrow at Snape, "I didn't recognize them at all actually. Blaise?"

"No one I've ever seen." Draco turned his gaze to him, eyes widening as he realized there was blood on Blaise. His eyes naturally returned to Harry and now that he had a little space he could see blood on him as well.

He tried to touch him, to see if it was his injury or someone else's, "Harry… are you hurt?"

"Not my blood." He was barely paying attention to him though, eyeing the horizon, "Do you think there are more out there that got locked out?"

There were more people arriving, some professors, some students, trying to figure out what had happened. Snape moved on it quickly, a few sharp words that had the students turning tail and heading back to the castle.

"I think they were planning an attack for tonight."

The reality of that sentence sunk in and everyone fell silent for a few moments. "They probably thought that killing Dumbledore would send everyone into chaos." Harry chuckled suddenly, though it was cold and humorless. "They must have thought they hit the jackpot when Dumbledore appeared outside the grounds."

"At least it means they don't know that he has been ousted, that could work in our favor."

Draco was having a hard time following the conversation, he realized they were all soldiers, warriors and he felt horribly out of place with them. He wanted to add something, he hated feeling useless, "How long will the wards stay up?"

They exchanged looks, apparently Harry hadn't thought of that. Snape met his eyes though, softening when they landed on Draco. "24 hours. It's a failsafe."

"Then we have 24 hours to prepare." Draco's involvement was short lived as Harry held him closer. "I think we should all meet in the Great Hall in an hour. We need to have all the head boys and girls to get the younger years safely hid away." He glanced around at those assembled, "Get those that are willing to fight, and meet in the Great Hall in an hour." He met Snape's eyes, "I trust there won't be a problem, that you can get the professors on board?"

Snape looked almost unsure, "Do you still think they will attack? I would imagine they were scared off by the wards locking down."

Harry shook his head, "No, someone was expecting it. That is why we have two dead death eaters that no one recognizes, they were fodder. Probably just recruited for that purpose. He wanted to lock us in, now, will there be a problem getting the professors on board?"

The words were sharper than Draco had heard before, almost unfriendly and brooking no argument. Snape didn't seem to notice or care, only nodded and everyone scattered to do what they needed to. This was Harry the general, with a willing army, but it was happening too fast. "Harry?"

Those that were still around glanced at him, and he found himself leaning into Harry. He looked down at him, and Draco instantly felt bad because he could tell how frazzled Harry was and he didn't feel right pulling his attention away because he was insecure. He flushed, "Nothing, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

He glanced around and then hid his face against Harry, "Nothing. I just… it doesn't matter."

Harry pressed under Draco's chin until he looked up, trying to read his face. "Hey, don't be scared, we're prepared for this." It didn't seem to ease Draco's worry though and he frowned, "You'll be safe, I promise." They stared at each other for a long time and finally Harry sighed as he grabbed Draco's hand and started pulling him towards the castle. "One hour folks."

They moved quickly past the crowds of people, already someone had moved Dumbledore's body, but Harry seemed unconcerned. "Where are we going?"

"Shush." He trotted a little to keep up with Harry. He gave him a small grin though, "We don't have much time."

It had been an order, so he stayed quiet, relaxing a little though when he realized they were heading for their room. Harry pulled him in and kicked the door closed behind him, before pushing him against it. "What's wrong?"

He could have asked if he was allowed to answer, but it was obvious that he was being given permission to talk and he didn't want to waste time on it, "I'm not a fighter, Harry. I don't understand what's going on."

"You don't need to be a fighter." Harry leaned down to nuzzle against his neck at that, and he reached up to press him back.

"This isn't a joke. In less than 24 hours there is going to be a fight. People are going to die… when we found you tonight all I could do was hide."

"And that's what you are going to do now."

It was so matter of fact that it caught him off guard, "What?"

Harry looked confused, "You didn't think I'd have you out there, did you?"

Held against the door he felt small, helpless. "I'm not going to be by your side? The prophecy said you would need my help-"

"What I need is for you to be safe. All you would be out there is a target."

"You can't do this to me Harry. I can't… sit in here and wait for you to come back. To not know what is going on…"

Harry let out a long sigh and leaned his forehead against Draco's. "What do you want Draco?"

"I don't know."

It was almost petulant but at least it was honest and Harry rewarded it with a kiss, grasping Draco tight and pulling him close, realizing that there was a chance it could be the last time he got to hold him. They didn't have time to do anything but Harry couldn't help himself. It didn't seem real yet, he had spent so many years leading up to this fight.

He pulled back and Draco tried to move to the door, "What do we need to do?"

"You need to come here." He gave him a healthy tug back, unbalancing him. He grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back to meet those silver eyes. Draco's looked a little wild, scared and it made Harry drag him into another kiss, biting at his lip until he moaned. He really hadn't planned to but he was pushing Draco back towards the bed, pulling at his clothes without really looking.

He pressed him down on the bed, settling between his legs, reaching up to hold his wrists against the bed, all without breaking the kiss. Draco's legs came up to wrap around his hips, pressing up even though he wasn't fully undressed. When Harry finally pulled away Draco gasped for breath, stuttering out, "We need to go."

"They'll wait for me." He kissing him again, letting go of his wrists to grab at his clothes, trying to pull them off as fast as possible. In reality he knew they didn't have much time, and he needed to be out there with his soldiers, but he wouldn't without having Draco one more time.

"Okay… okay…" Draco helped him by shimmying his hips out of the pants, Harry instantly pressing him flat down on his back once he was naked under him. Reaching out he wrapped his fingers of one hand around the collar, making Draco shiver at the touch. He missed when Harry did the spell for some kind of lube, crying out when two fingers pressed into him roughly and instinctually pulled away but the hand on his collar stopped him, and that made his hips buck up. "Harry…"

"Shh, I got you, we're just a little pressed for time." The fingers stretched him quickly but efficiently enough and then Harry was scrambling to get his own pants off. He pushed them down and was leaning forward when Draco made a small sound of protest, pushing at his chest. "What?"

"Get undressed, please?" He tugged at Harry's shirt, "Please?"

He nodded even as he was pulling off his clothes, sparing one hand to reach out and stroke Draco, grinning as the smallest touch made him moan and shift his body, knees bent up, body practically begging to be taken.

As soon as all his clothes were gone he was back on top of Draco, making him nearly scream when he slammed into him in one long thrust, forcing him to open up to him and making him keen and scramble to grab at Harry. He didn't give him a chance to get his bearings before he pulled out and slammed back in again, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him up to meet him for a kiss. He'd been too careful since Draco's attack, and all at once his desire to own the blond hit with ferocity and he was dead set on marking him as his.

He pulled back from the kiss, leaving Draco gasping and bit down on the side of his neck, worrying it until he left a bruise. His hips never slowed, setting up a punishing pace but Draco wasn't pulling away, his legs were wrapped around Harry, pushing him to thrust harder, tilting his head back to bare his throat, giving in completely, too far gone now to do anything but accept that Harry owning him made his hips buck against him and his heart race.

"Love you."

Draco was caught off guard by Harry's words against his mouth, he knew Harry loved him but rarely did he say it first, rarely without prompting and he moaned, grabbing at his arms to try to steady himself, subconsciously trying to keep Harry close to him. "Love you too Harry, yours forever."

He didn't respond but he could feel Harry's mouth twitch up into a smile against his throat. If only they had longer but he knew that time was precious and urged Harry with his thighs to speed up, trying to reach down to touch himself. He only made it halfway there before his wrists were grabbed and pressed down against the bed on either side of his head, Harry's grip tightening the smallest bit in warning before he let go and slid one hand down to splay across Draco's stomach.

"Not without permission, you know better."

"Harry please." He gave his hips an extra wiggle to try to entice him and Harry rewarded it with a nuzzle against his cheek, warm and affectionate. His hand didn't move down any further though and Draco let out a whine, "_Please_."

Harry chuckled though his hand did slide down, trailing fingers around the base of Draco's cock before moving to rub his thumb over the tip, spreading pre cum to make his hand move easier. "Merlin Draco, the way you beg…"

Draco flushed at the words, but didn't care as long as Harry kept touching him. There was a slight switch in position that made Harry's next thrust hit just right, making Draco cry out and even though he wanted to last longer he was cumming. Harry gently stroked him through his orgasm, and afterwards grabbed him tightly by his hips, pressing Draco into the mattress.

Draco's body was lax and pliant with his orgasm and it was all he could do to hold on to him as he came, immediately dropping to drape himself over Draco, pulling him close and pressing kisses against his throat and jaw, hands everywhere they could touch. They stayed that way for longer than they should have, minutes ticking away, but Harry just couldn't seem to let Draco go.

Gently he pressed his lips to Draco, kissing him softly, and with a small sound of loss he pulled away. Draco could read Harry's face like a book and reached out, grabbing his arm, trying to hold him there, frowning. Harry kneeled over Draco, looking down at him and tried to give him a confident smile, "This wasn't the last time."

They stared at each other because they knew that Harry couldn't be sure. Draco looked away, "Don't go. When the wards drop let's just leave, run away."

Harry was already shaking his head, "You know I can't do that Draco."'

"Why?"

He didn't blame him, he knew that Draco had lost nearly everything and didn't seem to have much to fight for. He reached for him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting him press his face against Harry's neck. "It's my job Draco, I won't back down and I won't run away."

Silence filled the room and finally Draco sighed against his neck, sounding defeated but he had to have known that Harry wouldn't run. His breath tickled Harry's neck as he spoke, "I'm going to be by your side. You can't leave me behind."

"Draco-"

"No, we aren't discussing this. You go into that fight with me by your side or you don't go at all."

It made Harry smile, such strong words coming from Draco, even though they shook hard and he was sure that Draco was crying. He stroked his hair, "It's going to be dangerous, if I'm killed-"

He pulled away, his eyes serious, "Then the bond drags me down too. If it's going to happen then I want to be by your side, helping you. Snape can get me potions to use and I'll be close by to boost your power through the bond."

His words had sped up, pleading, desperate as he tried to convince Harry. In the end Harry nodded, though it looked like it pained him, "Okay Draco, okay." He rubbed his back and took a deep breath before he pulled away. "Get dressed then, we need to get down there." He glanced at the clock and his voice was subdued, "20 hours Draco, 20 hours to prepare."


	32. Chapter 32

They were late getting down the to the Great Hall, it looked as if everyone else had moved quickly, and already they appeared to be sectioning off to prepare. There were more people there than Draco would have suspected, including a surprising amount of Slytherins. He watched Blaise and Snape directing them and wondered how he had been so out of the loop that he never realized they were all on the same side.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as Harry tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the center of the room where several professors were standing around a table, looking to be deep in discussion. Ron and Mione were nearby, though they looked to be more spectators than anything else. Ron raised an eyebrow at him when they got close, "Get lost?"

Draco didn't know how they could joke, how they could do anything other than try not to throw up the last meal they had eaten. He was feeling a little light headed and tightened his hold on Harry, fighting to stay calm. They were already talking again but he wasn't paying attention and forced himself to listen, needing to know what was going on.

"-but Snape thinks it will be more difficult than that."

Harry was shaking his head, "We've already gone over this more times than I can count, we've taken care of all his fail safes, all that is left is _him_. Why else would he have practically been in hiding the last few months? He was scared."

"What do you think made him decide on now?"

"I don't know."

Hermione spoke up, "And that is why we are worried Harry, have you ever seen him make a move when he didn't think he was sure to win? He wouldn't have just up and decided today was the day to do it he didn't have a reason."

Harry waved a hand dismissively, obviously agitated. "I'm going to go check on the teams, see how everyone is doing and get things organized."

Draco watched the exchange with something like horror, because he was sure that the other two were right and Harry was just too damn stubborn. "Harry?"

"It's fine Draco, don't worry."

He let himself be pulled away but he wasn't happy about it. There were too many people in the room, too much noise and he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him, not realizing how bad until he swayed on his feet, only his hand in Harry's keeping him from falling.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

It wasn't the time, he needed to pull it together but he was just struggling too much and he shook his head, his voice coming out in a sob, "I'm scared."

Harry glanced around before making a shushing sound and pulling Draco in close, "Hey, hey, that's okay. Everyone is scared Draco."

Except that looking around everyone looked ready to fight, of course they weren't all defenseless either. They looked like soldiers though, and he couldn't help but wonder if he should ask where everyone else was hiding… just in case. "Are you scared?"

"No." It could have been a lie, could have been him trying to comfort Draco but he could see the truth on his face. Harry wasn't afraid.

"Why not?"

"I win or I die Draco. I've lived with that over my head for too many years to have it bother me now. I win or I die. Simple."

He gaped at him, at the man that Harry had become and it made him look away, flustered. "I can't be that confident. I'm scared and helpless."

"Come on." He was being dragged towards the other side of the room, and he didn't know why. They came up to a group and Harry let go of his hand to push him towards them. They looked to Harry, completely bypassing Draco, but he was used to that by now. Harry tilted his head, "I need to you to work with him on basic hand to hand." He caught Draco's eyes, "They will have magic but some of it will be close quarters, too close to use a wand. Work on some basic self-defense, I'm going to go check on where we are on a battle plan. Okay?"

He didn't want to leave Harry's side but he realized it was a ploy to free Harry up to move quickly as much as anything else. He glanced at the group, realizing that Neville was leading them, but at least none of them seemed particularly hostile and he nodded. He couldn't really fight by Harry's side but he could do his best to make sure things went smoothly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Draco was sure he wasn't the only one watching the clock, but it felt like he was. Hours passed by as he painstakingly let Neville show him different punches, different kicks, how to physically take a wand from someone… and if he felt that was he was doing was pointless he never let on.<p>

He had been facing off with someone a few years younger than him, sadly enough his best matched opponent when arms wrapped around his waist. He startled, trying to twist out of the grasp but when they tightened and pulled him against a chest he relaxed, recognizing Harry. He tilted his head up to look at him and Harry was smiling, "Well, that was some fire."

Rolling his eyes seemed out of place but he couldn't help it. As soon as he did though something occurred to him, "Harry, why can't I use my wand? If I can fight I'm already going against the ministry, if I had my wand I could be of help."

Harry met his eyes, and Draco could clearly see that it had occurred to him and that he had decided against it. He glanced over Draco's head, meeting someone's eyes, and a quick twist in Harry's grip told him it was Snape, "Draco, I know seems like a good idea…"

When he trailed off Snape stepped in, "We are concerned that the ministry doesn't realize what is going on and if they sense you using your magic there might be some repercussion, and since you are now bound to Harry it would affect him as well."

Draco tilted his head, while what they were saying was technically true he didn't buy it. He gave Harry a look, "I could fight by your side-"

"I don't want you fighting by my side. I want you safe. A wand in your hand will make you a target, without it they will pass you by as a threat. With your parents as Death Eaters they may even spare your life."

The words came out in a rush, angry and firm and Snape winced, giving Harry a dirty look. "Oh yes, you handled that smashingly. I'm so glad we decided to do it that way."

Harry only shrugged and shot him a look that had a challenge written all over it, "He knows it wasn't the truth. He deserves to know." He looked to him, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Now that, that he believed. He tilted his head, "I want a wand. I want to fight."

Snape was shaking his head, "There wouldn't be anywhere to get a spare wand anyways Draco, no one is willing to give theirs up and-"

Harry was shaking his head though, "No, I'm not even going over this. Without a wand you aren't a threat – you get cornered by death eaters you beg for your life, tell them you are a spy, tell them you are supposed to be with your parents, _anything _that lets you walk out alive."

He looked away, not exactly sure how to feel about that. "I won't do that."

"We can't guarantee we'll win but because of your position you might be able to survive even if we fail."

"If you fail they will kill you, and I won't survive that."

"You might."

He tilted his head, "What?"

He nodded towards Snape, "There have been cases of a slave surviving. It could happen."

There was a crowd around them, watching, and he let it temper what he was going to say, "Can we… can we talk somewhere Harry?"

"No, we have no time. This is the way it is going to be."

"Harry, please-"

"Perhaps you could take a few minutes to talk to Mister Malfoy in private. This is a rather… important topic."

A quick glare was sent at Snape and Draco was sure he saw the man avert his eyes but he wasn't sure and didn't have time to investigate as Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the far side of the room, giving them relative privacy.

"What?"

The shortness of the word, the hostility made Draco frown and he cautiously moved forward until he was pressed against him, "Please don't be angry with me. Not now."

It seemed to get straight through Harry's mood and he pulled him close, "Merlin Draco, I'm not mad. I'm worried about you. If things go south you do whatever you need to survive."

"And do what? Do you know what would happen to me with them?" Harry dismissively shook his head but Draco pushed on, "You saw what happened with Zeke… with the Slytherins… what do you think would happen with the death eaters? Where they condone torture and rape?"

Harry had been glancing around but his head snapped back to Draco, "What?"

"Where it is encouraged? My parents abandoned me, Harry, things would not go well for me. I would be… and Fenrir…" Just the thought of what could happen to him, how helpless he would be amongst them was enough to make him shake.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Harry stroked his hair, trying to calm him. "I didn't know… I didn't think about that. Your father was always favored, I guess I thought that if they captured you, you would be safe." He leaned down until he could press his forehead against Draco's, "Okay, okay. I will see if someone has a wand that can be spared, maybe one of the first years, we'll see if we can find one that is compatible."

The thought of holding a wand gave him a quick rush of fear, not what he would have expected and suddenly he wanted to tell Harry no, tell him that he didn't want one, but Harry was already pulling him back towards the others. Calling out for someone to find Draco a wand. Snape gave him a small smile, his only sign that he hadn't approved of the idea of Draco being wandless but he wasn't entirely sure what he had gotten himself in to.

It was a short time later that someone handed him a wand, but he frowned and shook his head, it felt wrong and not just because he hadn't held one in a while. From the feel of it the wand… possibly hated him. Harry took it from him and looked at it before handing it back to the young man, "No, see if any of them have unicorn hair."

Draco gave him a funny look, wondering how in the world he even knew what kind of wand core he had, especially when he usually told people that his wand dragon heartstring. He shook his head, he shouldn't be surprised, he had no secrets from Harry. The boy arrived with another wand and he took it, and even though it felt better it still didn't feel right and he sighed. Harry started to take but he shook his head, "I think this is as good as it's going to get. It's just not mine. Where is mine anyways?"

"Probably at the ministry, we'll get it back for you after the fight." He gave him a pointed look, "You obviously know it's mostly an excuse, but still, if the ministry reads you using magic for some reason and tried to cut you off it could be very bad, so only use that wand if you absolutely have to Draco, I'm serious."

"Yes, Harry."

"And fine, you don't have to go with the Death Eaters but you do not engage them, you run and hide if you have to…" Draco was embarrassed for a moment, people glancing at him as they listened to Harry, but it didn't have time to last as Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, "If we win this but I lose you it won't mean a thing."

He could only agree in the face of that emotion, and tilt his head up imploringly for a quick kiss. They only had a moment of the sentimental moment and then Harry was pulling away and going back to leading his soldiers, preparing them for battle.

Draco looked at the time again, ten hours to go, and he realized that Harry hadn't stopped for even a moment. He understood that he had a lot to do and not much time to do it in but he needed some rest. He glanced around, sure that he wouldn't be able to convince him himself, and spotted Ron and Blaise leaning over a piece of parchment, apparently deep in conversation. Harry was still giving orders and he slowly moved from his side, heading towards the other boys. He knew better than to think he could move that much without Harry noticing, but when he realized where he was going he went back to what he was doing.

They didn't even notice as he approached, and he wondered if they didn't notice _him_ or if they wouldn't have noticed anyone. He hesitated, "Hey."

They both looked at him, and then over him at Harry, before settling back on him. It was almost… creepy. Blaise finally answered, "Hey."

It felt odd, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Harry hasn't slept at all. Hasn't stopped."

Ron and Blaise looked at each other before Ron shrugged and pushed away from the table, "I'm on it." He snagged Draco's arm and tugged him along, "He'll want you with him." He did a double take at Draco though, "You got a wand?"

He glanced down at it, tucked into the waist of his pants and cautiously nodded, not sure what Ron would make of it. The other boy only nodded, "Good. We'll need everyone we can."

"Everything okay?"

Ron smiled at Harry's distracted tone, pushing Draco towards him. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

For a moment he looked confused but then he realized what had happened and he shot a dirty look at Draco, "I'm fine."

"Why don't you go just get a few hours, we're going to need everyone on their top game, especially our fearless leader."

Harry might have argued, but at that moment Draco couldn't help it as a yawn snuck up on him, and they both realized that Draco had been up just as long. His face softened and he pointed at Ron, "Okay, a short nap. I'm not back in 2 hours you come and get me."

"You got it." He winked at Draco and headed back to the table, leaving him alone with Harry.

They looked at each other for a long moment, though Harry was having a hard time holding a stern look when Draco yawned in the middle of trying to stare him down. His mouth tilted up and he held out a hand. "Alright. 2 hours, that's all." He leered at him though, which made Draco blush, "Just sleep though, afterwards… afterwards there will be plenty of time for… other things." They headed out to grab some sleep, which was what he had wanted, but Draco couldn't forget that the clock was ticking down.

* * *

><p>Draco nervously fingered the wand in his hand, standing a little off to the side, watching Harry pace back and forth in front of the door leading out of the castle. He knew the plan, The 7th years and some of the 6th years were going to meet the death eaters in front of the castle as a front line, the rest of the 6th and 5th years were going to stand inside the castle doors, acting as a second line of defense. 4th years and everyone below, or those that didn't wish to fight remained hidden deep within the castle.<p>

Simple. It was really a simple plan, except for the part where in mere moments they would be fighting for their lives… where in mere moments they might die. It made him want to cuddle up to Harry but he knew he couldn't do that now, he had to stand behind him as a soldier and nobody could afford to be distracted.

He glanced towards the deep parts of the castle, and he could admit to himself that he wanted to hide. He didn't want to go out there and he glanced up at Harry, trying to give him a smile when his eyes fell on him. He obviously didn't buy it.

Harry didn't have much time to spare but looked around, giving the younger students an encouraging look, "Stay here, hold strong." They were scared and Harry did his best to reassure them with just a look, "We're going out there, and if everything goes well you'll never see any battle, okay?"

Draco knew that Harry could lead, he really did not know that he had such a repertoire for comforting them. There were nervous glances and some fear but they stared at Harry with unshakable trust, and Draco knew the same look was on his face.

He didn't have much time to think, to worry, because they were moving and leaving the safety of the castle, and even though he shouldn't Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

It happened… quickly. Their timing must have been a little off because one moment the grounds were empty and the next there were death eaters. More than they expected and while everyone prepared Draco found himself tugging on Harry's hand desperately, trying to back up.

"Harry. _Harry."_ The panic was painfully obvious in his voice and Harry looked at him grimly. "Please, we can just… we can run…"

"We can't just run, Draco. We have to stop him."

"Harry _please_." He wasn't a Gryffindor with their bravery and courage. He was a Slytherin. Cunning and sly. _Cowardly_. He had fought so hard to have Harry let him be at his side and now he knew he was wrong, this wasn't his place, he was terrified.

Harry gave him a look, and though he knew it was the same look he had given the younger students he pushed it aside, instead centering on what it meant. "Harry?"

"Go, Draco."

This was the moment he should stand up, defy that he was a coward and prove that he had a backbone, but it never happened. He looked into Harry's eyes, surprised not to see resentment or mocking, only worry for his safety and then turned tail, fleeing towards the other students in the castle. Behind him he could clearly see the rest of the students running in the other direction and it was obvious that the battle was on.

He made it to the castle before the pull on their bond became painful for him, and it was then that he realized if the prophesy was right… then Harry would lose without him. That was enough to shake him to his core and before he was thinking about it he turned, running back towards the battlefield. There were things that were more important than his own safety, because Harry was right, if either of them made it through this without the other it would be for nothing.

There were spells flying everywhere, and he had never missed his own wand so much. His hand strayed to the wand on his hip, and realized with a start he must have lost it when he was running, but there was no time to worry about it now. He dodged and headed towards where he was sure Harry was, he couldn't see much but the bond was practically dragging him in his direction, begging any being that would listen to him that Harry would be alright until he got there. He couldn't let him be killed, hell, he couldn't let Voldemort win.

Momentarily he was distracted as he caught sight of a death eater with his mask badly damaged and torn, silver blonde hair flowing and he stumbled. His father didn't see him, and a death eater ran up behind him to pull him away from the fight and even though their mask was intact he instantly knew it was his mother. He realized they were running _away_ from the fight and he didn't understand why, but it was a battle for another day. He took off running again and missed his parents spot him, stumbling to a stop, shock clear on his father's face. He certainly didn't hear his father's confused, "He's alive?" It only lasted a moment though, and then they were fleeing again, heading away from the battle.

Draco had his own problems to worry about, hissing through his teeth as a stray spell cut across his arm. It hurt, but it didn't appear to have done any damage and he needed to get to Harry _now_. He finally saw Harry … only to freeze in his tracks as he watched the other kill Voldemort.

There was nothing special to it, nothing dramatic, from what he could see it was a simple Avada Kedavra, Harry hadn't needed his help at all, he hadn't even felt the other pull on his magic.

Before he could be confused, before he could be angry that apparently the prophesy was wrong, he felt it. Voldemort's power rebounded out when his body ceased to breath, hitting Harry, making Harry's eyes turn a dark black. Through the bond he could feel it taking Harry over, feel Harry losing his grip on the reality, his mind slipping into the blackness. Through the bond he could just get the barest taste of the power and with frightening clarity he suddenly understood the prophesy, understood just _who _the dark evil it mentioned was, and it was not Voldemort. He suddenly realized that Voldemort did have a plan, he had never meant to survive the attack, at least not in his own body.

"Harry!" He raced towards him, somehow he had to pull the other back. He reached down the bond, it was connected to Harry's power, not Voldemort's and he pulled on it, trying to force Harry's power back in control. He reached him and the eyes that landed on him weren't Harry's and he cried out, tackling the other to the ground as he raised his wand. With the physical contact the bond took over, their bond easily overpowering everything else. Harry's eyes closed and when they opened they were back to normal, blinking owlishly up at Draco.

He was crying, he knew that, as he threw his arms around Harry, grateful when shaky arms wrapped around him. All around them Death Eaters were surrendering, and Harry's friends were looking at him oddly. They didn't know what had happened, they had no idea how close they had come to something so much more powerful than Voldemort ever could have been rising. Only him and Harry knew that.

He centered on Harry, who was mumbling against his neck. "You came back. Thank you Draco, I… I almost lost it… you saved me." He grabbed Draco's face with both hands, kissing him like he was the last thing left in the world. "I love you."

He smiled and nuzzled against his neck, "I love you too."

The quiet moment was over as their friends and fellow soldiers swarmed over them, celebrating the victory as the ministry finally arrived, a day late and a dollar short. The Aurors almost sheepishly began rounding up the Death Eaters, and attending to the wounded. The battle had been short, the casualties minimal.

* * *

><p>It was hours later that the chaos had cleared enough to separate the injured and the captured, hours before Harry could slip away with Draco, tugging on his arm as he quietly told him that it was time. Finally they were alone in the room, away from all the celebrations. Draco was excited and terrified at the same time. He was no longer going to be a slave but he would no longer truly be a wizard either. There was a small fear about what it would do to him and Harry as well, and he nervously fingered the silver bracelet around his arm. Harry went to put locking spells on the door, hesitated, and instead only pushed it shut.<p>

"Sit over here Draco."

He did so, sitting crossed legged on the floor. Harry gave him a small smile and gathered a few things as he sat across from Draco. He reached forward once to pat the blonde's knee and Draco didn't even notice that Harry's hands shook.

"Alright Draco, are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for a long time Harry."

Harry was swallowing past the lump in his throat and forced out his next words, "Just remember. You have to really want this Draco… if you start doubting that you want the spell to work, it won't. Understand?"

He looked at him cockeyed, "Of course I want this."

"I'm just saying… some things might happen and you just got to hold strong in wanting this, okay? Keep in mind that _I_ want this for you."

There were a few very important moments where suddenly Draco realized that Harry was actually scared. He only had a second to try to figure out why that would be before Harry started the spell.

He closed his eyes and waited to feel the effects of the spell. He could feel it pressing in around him and just as surely as he could feel the bond dissipating… he could feel his magic staying firmly in place.

His eyes flew open to see that Harry had fallen forward onto his hands and was making pained sounds and it suddenly became very clear to him that he wouldn't be the one that would end up a squib. He was feeling stronger as the bond was almost completely broken but as he watched Harry giving up everything he knew that he couldn't do it.

He launched forward and caught Harry's hands. Harry looked up in surprise and then worry at the look on Draco's face. He looked like he was going to say something but Draco pulled together all the pent up magic that had been building in him over all these months and whatever Harry was going to say was drowned out as Draco yelled, "Finite!"

They both screamed as the magic rushed back into Harry and the bond reasserted itself. They both ended up lying on the ground, panting. Harry recovered enough to talk first, accusation in his voice "Draco… why did you do that?"  
>He couldn't talk yet, the bond going back into place was like a physical pain but he crawled forward until he could lay his head next to Harry's hands, soothed by his closeness. After several moments he managed to wheeze out, "I couldn't let you do it. You should have told me…"<p>

Harry forced out a laugh, "And here I thought you would just be rejoicing that you didn't have to be a squib." When there was no response from Draco he looked up, surprised to see angry eyes staring at him. "Draco?"

"Harry, I love you. You can't think I'd be happy about you destroying yourself to save me." And it was true. He didn't care that the slave bond wasn't broken, he didn't care that he had used magic and might be punished for it, all he cared about was that Harry was willing to give up everything to give him his freedom.

"There is no other way Draco. The bond is tied to my power, the only way to completely get rid of the bond is to get rid of my magic."

"That isn't an option Harry."  
>"Draco-"<p>

His voice was firm, "It isn't an option."

They stared each other down and finally Harry sighed, giving him. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead, "We'll figure something out Draco, I swear that we will."

He met his eyes and could see the truth in them, "I believe you Harry."


	33. Comes Around

Draco slowly opened his eyes, not sure what had woke him up. It had been several weeks since Voldemort's death, several weeks to get everything worked out. He had his restrictions lifted, more on Harry's say so than the Ministry. At that point they would have given him anything he wanted, there had practically been dancing in the streets when the news of Voldemort's final demise had gotten out.

Oddly no one had been able to find his parents, and if the stories they were told by the captured death eaters were true, his parents had fled their manor after learning of Draco's death. Perhaps it has been a ploy by Dumbledore, or perhaps the death eaters were lying, but Draco couldn't deny the small bit of hope that maybe his parents hadn't _really_ abandoned him. He was sure if that was the case they would eventually show up, and even if they didn't, he didn't think it hurt anything to believe they had never really meant to leave him behind.

It was comforting to have his wand back, and he found that when he did spells he could actually tap into Harry's power through the bond, if Harry allowed it, and it gave his magic a jolt that he never would have had on his own. Though he had wanted to give a few good ass kickings out when he was allowed to fight again, he had learned a little better how to get along in the last couple months. Though he had punched Ron in the nose, just once. Never mind that the red head had just laughed at the glancing blow, he had gotten his point across.

Back to what had woke him up, he glanced around and groaned as he saw Harry sitting on the bed, nearly bouncing. He was much too cheerful in the morning. "Go away Harry." He pulled the blanket over his head, hoping the other would leave him alone and that he could go back to sleep.

The blanket was yanked down again though, and Harry was clambering over him until he laid on top of him, kissing Draco's nose. "Nope. Time to get up. I have something special for you."

That got his interest and he grudgingly sat up, pushing Harry off him. "What is it? Something expensive I hope."

That made Harry smile as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled the other boy out of the bed. "Of course. Now get your butt moving and get dressed. I can't do this here."

He wanted to ask more questions but Harry pointed towards the bathroom, "No more questions. Shower and dress. Meet me downstairs." Though he could have pushed it, an order was an order and the bond perked up a little, suggesting Draco should follow it. He rolled his eyes at Harry but did as he was told.

He didn't know what Harry was planning, the other boy was always full of surprises. He wondered if Harry remembered they were supposed to meet Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe after lunch to discuss a few things. All was not peaceful in the world, even now, and Harry was not willing to give up his army as he fought with the ministry over policy and war criminals.

When he headed downstairs Harry was nowhere to be seen, the common room nearly empty except for Ron playing Seamus at a game of wizard's chess. He wordlessly sat on the couch next to Ron, curling his leg underneath. Some things were still on the heal, and most days he was still timid around other people and he tended to stick to those that he knew would protect him, Ron being the first person he went to when Harry wasn't around.

Ron glanced over at him, smiling, "Any idea why Harry practically floated through the room when he came down?"

"No, he said he had something special for me. Was nearly bouncing off the walls upstairs."

Ron almost looked startled as he gave Draco his full attention. "He told you he has something for you, did he? About damn time."

"You know what he has?"

"I'm not going to ruin his surprise."

He shoved Ron, "I hope you lose."

Seamus was frowning as he glanced up, "Not likely to happen."

At that moment Harry came into the room, yanking Draco off the couch and spinning him around, making him blush. Harry had been like that since Voldemort had been destroyed, excitable and playful, making Draco wonder if part of Voldemort's darkness had always lodged itself in Harry. "Put me down!" He was blushing as the other did just that, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Ron made a gagging sound from the couch, "Take that elsewhere. Manly game of wizards chess going on over here. Don't need to see that."

"We're going, we're going." Harry grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the room and through the castle, nearly dragging the smaller boy.

"Harry slow down, will ya? I can't keep up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

Draco couldn't help but smile at the carefree look on Harry's face. It was nice to see. Harry led them outside, casting a wandless warming spell to put off the cold breeze. He stopped once they were a good way from the castle, near the lake. "Alright Harry, what is this about? Why do we need to be outside?"

"I just wanted to get away from everyone for a little while." He sat down, pulling Draco to the ground with him. "I don't really know how to go about this, so I'm just gonna plow right through, okay?"

"Like that is any different than how you always are."

Harry smiled and reached up, and Draco nearly gasped when he pulled off the collar around his neck. He reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Harry, you know you can't do that."

"Shhh, I would think by now you know I can do anything I want. I did some research on exactly how you need to be marked."

"I know you can do whatever you want, but unless you plan on burning a brand on-"

Before he could finish his sentence Harry was holding out a plain platinum ring, stopping Draco in his tracks. "I thought you could wear this instead."

Draco's breath caught in his throat, "Oh, Harry."

He met Draco's eyes, timidly reaching into his other pocket with his other hand, pulling out an identical ring. He put them in one hand and held Draco's up so he could see it, "It still says property of Harry Potter but… I thought, I thought that I could wear this one." He held that one up and smiled, "See, this one says property of Draco Malfoy, that way… that way we can belong to each other." When Draco didn't answer he looked nervous, "I checked the books and I checked with the Ministry about bond laws, they said as long as I do a spell to make sure they can't be taken off without a counter spell, they satisfy the requirement. If you… If you don't want to wear it…"

"Of course I will wear it Harry! I'm just… you do know what rings usually mean, don't you?"

Harry grinned at him, sliding the ring on Draco's finger, a quick spell making it permanent before letting Draco slide his on his own finger. He pulled him into a long kiss before pulling back, "Yeah, I know. I love you Draco, and I plan to for a very, very long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well… that's all that there is folks. This story… this story that I've been idly working on for 10 years and here you go. The closer it got to the end the more I panicked but … this is my story, the way that I saw it, mostly unapologetically. :-) It's terrifying to mark it complete and I hope you have all enjoyed it and I didn't let you down.


End file.
